Vida: Uma historia por Sirius Black
by Erika Black Winchester
Summary: Vida. Todos tem uma, cada um a seu modo, nenhuma vida é igual a de ninguém, nenhuma vida é totalmente cheia de aventura e emoção e, vocês não podem esperar que a minha seja diferente. Então ai está a minha vida, do modo que eu vejo.
1. Introdução

Introdução.  
  
Vida, o que é a vida? Bom, pra mim ela tem sido uma grande bosta, desculpe o palavreado, mas, bom, sabe, eu não gosto de reclamar da vida, eu acho que cada um nasce por algum motivo, e tem aquela vida por algum motivo, acho que alguém se encarrega disso pra nós, e como eu queria encontrar esse alguém pra mostrar a esse filho-da-mãe uma coisa, desculpe o palavreado mais uma vez, mas, poxa, o que eu fiz de tão errado na minha vida pra merecer isso?  
Se eu acreditasse em reencarnações diria que eu realmente estou pagando por algo realmente terrível que fiz no passado, e lá vou eu reclamando da vida de novo, mas acredite eu tenho muitos motivos, nasci em uma família horrível (eu sei que muitos de vocês acham que nasceram também mas acredite, elas são ótimas comparadas a minha), eu sei que cada um tem um problema, e que esse, não pode ser menosprezado por ninguém por menor que seja, e não é isso que eu estou fazendo, mas vocês não conheceram minha família, eu sempre me senti diferente, eu não era de verdade um santo, mas as minhas primas e minha mãe conversando sempre como se fossem iguais em tudo, até mesmo na idade, sempre com a mesma mente planejando o que elas fariam se pudessem, me faziam me sentir realmente como um.  
Ficar perto delas me ajudou a me tornar quem eu sou hoje, um rebelde, mas com causa! Eu sempre escutava a conversa delas e eu realmente sentia pena desses pobres coitados de quem elas falavam, uma vez eu lembro de ter perguntado a minha mãe quem era aquela gente de quem elas falavam tanto, ela me disse que eram trouxas e sangue-ruins, eu perguntei o que eles tinham feito pra elas (entendam, eu devia ter 5 anos), e minha mãe respondeu, ``eles simplesmente nasceram e poluem o nosso mundo com sua existência``.  
Eu não sei porque aquilo me chocou tanto, eu deveria ter dado um sorrisinho maldoso assim como os outros mas eu fiquei ali, parado, com os olhos vidrados e indignados, eu sai da sala e fui para o meu quarto tropeçando em nosso elfo-doméstico no caminho, eu simplesmente não entendia por que minha mãe os odiava, não tinham feito nada a nós, não tinham roubado a tão querida tapeçaria de mamãe como eu vinha pensando, então por que tanto ódio? Será que eles eram tão feios e nojentos que deviam ser exterminados? Eu achava que sim, era o único motivo pra mamãe trata-los daquela forma! É... como diz o ditado, a ignorância é uma benção, com o tempo cresci mas com aquela mesma mentalidade, não a de que os trouxas e sangue-ruins fossem daquela forma que eu imaginava, eu já sabia como eram eles, e vocês não imaginam o choque que foi pra mim, ver que eles eram como nós, eu ainda pensava que talvez eles transmitissem alguma doença, era uma boa possibilidade dado pelo fato de que minha mãe se esquivava dos chamados por ela sangue ruins, como se fossem contamina-lá, mas com o tempo eu fui entendendo a realidade, a dura, mas verdadeira realidade, e é ai que vem aquela mentalidade de que eu lhes havia falado, eu nunca consegui pensar como eles, nunca consegui entender, compreender por que de tanto ódio, eles(trouxas e sangue ruins) passavam pela rua sorrindo felizes, pareciam muito melhores que nós inclusive.  
Uma vez quando eu era pequeno um olhou pra mim e sorriu, eu lembro que fiquei desconfiado, já que minha mãe falava tão mal deles, talvez fosse uma armadilha pra me pegar, me ganhando com sorrisinhos, mas eu era um garoto esperto (ou achava que era), não ia deixar me levar por sorrisinhos, vendo minha cara o homem riu e saiu com sua família, eles não pareceram ruins, eu estava muito confuso, e fiquei assim por muito tempo, procurando razões absurdas para o ódio de minha mãe até entender, mas não aceitar, ela os odiava só por eles serem diferentes, acreditarem em outras coisas, terem outras origens, quem ligava se eram boas pessoas? Simpáticas e engraçadas? Ninguém, bom, talvez eu, mas eles não, e isso foi o começo da minha raiva por eles, por isso eu digo, cada um nasce de uma maneira, eu poderia ter virado um deles, mas não virei, dizem que sempre nasce uma ovelha negra na família, bom, eu sempre me senti a ovelha branca no meio das negras, e sempre me senti feliz assim.  
É...acho que eu refleti mais coisas sobre a minha vida inteira hoje, do que parei pra pensar em um só dia minha vida inteira! A não ser é claro o dia em que meus amigos morreram, o pior dia da minha vida, o único dia que eu sempre lembro, mas o único que eu queria esquecer, por isso mais uma vez eu digo, o que eu fiz de tão errado na minha vida pra merecer isso? Deve ter sido mesmo muito ruim, pra nem ao menos ter o direito de morrer em paz, não que eu queira morrer, mas... bom, já que eu to aqui, é o que eu supunha que fosse acontecer, não é atoa que eu já pensei tanto na minha vida, sim e há muito pra pensar ainda, é... vamos pensar muito hoje, também é o que eu tenho pra fazer mesmo! Há, eu ainda não contei aonde eu to né? Não é na minha casa não, se fosse eu já tinha dado uma liçãosinha naquele elfo maldito, e... depois disso provavelmente estaria tentando não morrer de tédio.  
É, eu to num lugarsinho que eu vo te contar viu! Vou lhes contar. 


	2. Cap1 : Por traz do véu

Cap.1 : Por traz do véu.  
  
É, eu estava em plena batalha com minha muitíssimo querida prima Bellatrix, quando de repente a desgraçada me atira um feitiço! E onde eu tinha que estar? Bem em frente a porcaria do véu! Eu me odeio! Ai eu penso, tá, legal, é o fim, adeus mundo cruel, eu caio, caio, caio, e caio mais um pouco, quando de repente paro, legal morri, ai eu acordo, abro um olho, depois abro o outro, olho pra mim, e olha a minha surpresa! TO INTEIRO! E VIVO! Não me perguntem como eu sei! Mas eu sei! Que merda foi que aconteceu que eu não morri?! Foi ai que eu comecei a xingar Deus e o mundo! Que P**** foi que eu fiz que nem morrer eu posso? Foi por ter matado os meus amigos? Eu não fiz por querer! Porque o Pedro não tem a vida infeliz que nem a minha? Tá, eu não sei como é a vida dele, mas eu sinceramente espero que seja a pior possível! Era só o que me faltava, ele me impedir até de morrer!  
Foi ai que eu vi que no meu bolso eu ainda tinha o par do espelho que eu dei pro Harry, ele havia me salvado, o espelho quero dizer, incrível né? 1º o feitiço tinha pego nele, mas a força com que ele me atingiu me empurrou, mas não foi isso que me salvou, quando eu cai no arco eu devia ter morrido, acho que o espelho me liga ao mundo dos vivos, é uma hipótese idiota, mas é melhor do que achar que eu to com uma maldição que me impede até de morrer.  
Eu tentei me comunicar com Harry mas acho que apesar do espelho ser minha ligação com o mundo ele não funciona aqui, eu até pensei ter visto um vulto nele, um lampejo, ouvido um sussurro, pensei que pudesse ser Harry, até tentei responder, mas é inútil, o espelho definitivamente não funciona aqui, e nem ao menos tem alguém que poderia me ajudar, 1º porque nem imaginam que eu to vivo, 2º porque ninguém sabia que eu estava com o espelho, bom, então chegamos mais uma vez a questão, então porque diabos, já que eu estou incomunicável, e o espelho nem ao menos funciona desse lado então que importância tem ele ser uma ligação com os vivos? Eles não me vêem e nem eu vejo eles, eu queria pelo menos poder ver o que está acontecendo lá fora, como esta o Harry, o que houve com ele, mas nem isso eu posso, então por que meu Deus eu não morri de uma vez pra acabar com essa agonia da minha vida!?  
Eu realmente acho que em algum lugar no mundo, alguém, lá de cima, ou mesmo da terra, quem sabe até do inferno, jogou uma praga feia em mim, agora porque? Inveja de eu ser bonito e ele não? Que culpa eu tenho? Ou será que foi o coração de alguma mulher que eu parti? Bem que me diziam pra tomar cuidado, mulher é que nem gato, é vingativa e demora esquecer quando se faz algo pra ela! O.k. .. O.k. .. acho que não é hora pra eu ser exibido, mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu sou assim, e além disso, como eu já falei, se eu não conversar comigo mesmo o que eu vou fazer aqui? É pior que Azkaban! Pelo menos lá você se distraia por tentar não enlouquecer, e pelo menos sabia que tinha alguém lá, pelos gritos, agora aqui, nesse maldito lugar, com esse maldito silencio eu tenho que me esforçar pra não enlouquecer de vez, por que morrer eu não morro, se nem caindo aqui eu morri imagina se iam me deixar morrer de tédio! Uma coisa tão banal! Imagina... querem me fazer sofrer isso sim!  
Bem.. Pois aqui estou eu, sozinho (ou pelo menos não vejo ninguém aqui), e nem ao menos sei direito onde estou, que lugar é esse afinal? Céu... inferno... vá saber, eu só espero que independente do lugar algo bom aconteça e me tire daqui, ou eu vou enlouquecer! Vivo, sem ninguém saber, por quanto tempo eu não sei, aqui sozinho sem poder falar com ninguém, e ainda nesse fim de mundo que eu nem mesmo consigo sentir o chão sobre os meus pés, a única coisa que vejo é branco, exatamente, uma cor branca brilhosa por todo lado que me cerca, se eu não morrer antes com certeza ficarei cego!  
Quem diria, o grande Sirius Black, amado pelas mulheres, respeitado pelos homens, aqui! Nesse lugar-nenhum, conversando comigo mesmo como se tivesse milhares de pessoas me ouvindo! É... se alguém me contasse que isso ia acontecer eu com certeza riria muito da cara dele, além de provavelmente enfeitiça-lo com um feitiço da perna presa, sem cueca, e enfia-lo dentro do lago gelado, só pra ficar de longe, rindo da cara dele, vendo seu desespero em tentar se livrar da lula gigante por tamanha calunia a meu respeito.  
Acho que nunca me senti tão só na vida, bom, talvez uma vez, quando era pequeno, devia ter de 5 a 6 anos, meu irmão Regulus havia acabado de nascer, tinha toda a atenção só pra ele, nessa fase você costuma ficar um pouco ciumento por conta da falta de atenção, mas eu estava radiante, eu finalmente teria com quem brincar, não teria que aguentar minhas primas fúteis, nem minhas tias e suas infinitas conversas e recomendações, eu teria alguém pra cuidar, pra brincar, pra ser como eu, tudo ia ser diferente, melhor, mas isso não aconteceu, eu quase nem podia ver ele, só minha mãe e minhas tias e é claro meu pai orgulhoso, chegavam perto dele, minha mãe só dava atenção a ele, e mesmo sendo pequeno, eu sabia que provavelmente ela o moldaria a seu critério, dificilmente ele teria o meu gênio para ignorar certas coisas que minha mãe dizia, então eu me vi só, completamente só, fui deixado pra segundo, terceiro, quarto, quinto, enfim, o ultimo plano possível, naquela casa escura e séria.  
Vocês não imaginam como é horrível pra uma criança nessa idade ficar sozinho assim, nessa idade você quer se divertir, se sujar, correr por ai como qualquer criança, mas eu não podia, além da minha família ser muito séria, agora tinha o bebê que precisava de tranquilidade e paz, jamais teriam me deixado correr por ai gritando e brincando de guerrinha, além disso eu não tinha com quem brincar, Andromeda era a prima de quem eu mais gostava, era uma pessoa boa e com boa cabeça, e assim como eu não entendia o ódio de nossos pais pelos trouxas, eu podia conversar com ela, mas mesmo ela sendo boa era reservada, gostava de ficar no canto dela, lendo alguma coisa se fosse possível, já eu era um menino bagunceiro claro, não conseguiria ficar parado em um lugar, mesmo sem ter nada pra fazer eu queria andar por ai, brincar em silencio pela casa, e além disso, nessa época você costuma ter aversão a pessoas do sexo oposto, por tanto era grande coisa só conversar com ela sem arrumar uma briga como é muito comum nessa idade.  
E também não era sempre que ela e as irmãs estavam lá, eu ficava feliz por não ter que aguentar as suas irmãs , mas eu até sentia saudade dela, mas não podia ficar me lamentando, tinha que procurar algo pra fazer, achei que já que todas as atenções estavam voltadas para o bebê ninguém ia sentir minha falta se eu saísse de casa, e se desse minha mãe não ia poder gritar (coisa que adorava fazer)pois acordaria o bebê.  
Assim eu fiz, sai de casa e andei pela rua encantado, era a primeira vez que saia sozinho, e foi ai que eu o encontrei.  
  
N/A: Bom gente, essa e minha primeira fic, e espero que vocês gostem viu? POOR favor comentem, eu ia adorar! Eu queria agradecer a Queen Julia, porque graças a ela essa fic foi publicada, VALEU!!! E leia a fic dela pq e muito legal viu? B-jos!!!!! 


	3. Cap2: Snuffles

**__**

Cap. 2: Snuffles.

Na esquina do quarteirão que eu me encontrava, mancando da pata traseira, estava um lindo cachorro preto, era médio, nem muito grande nem muito pequeno, ele parecia perdido e confuso, estava meio magro e parecia cansado e nervoso, parecia ter corrido um grande pedaço de chão pra fugir de alguma coisa, provavelmente da coisa que machucou sua pata. 

Não pude deixar de sentir pena do pobre bichinho, ele se aproximou de mim com cuidado, mas eu ainda era bem pequeno, até demais pra minha idade, minhas primas da mesma idade que eu era bem mais altas, por isso acho que não intimidei muito o cachorro, eu abaixei e afaguei a cabeça, ele pareceu se acalmar, não pude deixar de pensar que era um amiguinho pra mim, eu andei um pouco com ele pela rua e sentei em uma esquina, ele imitou meu gesto com um pouco de dificuldade pela pata machucada, ficamos lá um tempo, comigo brincando com ele, quando ouvi um grupo de meninos conversando ao longe, eles ainda não haviam aparecido no meu campo de visão, mas podia ouvi-los perfeitamente, falavam bem alto, e sobre um alguma coisa que havia fugido, eles estavam rindo bem alto, o cachorro na minha frente se ergueu de repente e ficou agitado, eu não entendi porque imediatamente, mas logo percebi.

Os garotos imitavam um som de um ganido de cachorro e riam, logo entendi que foram esses garotos que haviam machucado o pobre cão, eu tinha que tira-lo dali, não podiam vê-lo, eu era muito pequeno e os garotos tinham vozes grossas o que indicava que provavelmente eram bem maiores, eu não poderia enfrenta-los, era muito mais fácil correr, e foi o que eu fiz, mas o pobre cachorro estava muito machucado, não conseguia ir muito rápido, não conseguiria ir muito longe, e os garotos já apareciam no final da rua, mas eles ainda falavam alto não pareciam ter nos notado, quando de repente foram se calando, e eu logo percebi que eles tinha nos visto, logo começaram a falar mais alto ainda para que nós os ouvíssemos(como se não estivéssemos conseguindo antes).

- Ei! Vocês ai na frente, estão com pressa? –risadas- não precisam se preocupar, não vamos machucar vocês...

- Muito....- completou um outro moleque do grupo.

- Venham cá... ei pirralhinho! Esse cachorro é seu? Vem cá!

Comecei a correr com todas as forças mas o pobre cachorro não conseguia ter a mesma velocidade que eu, eu não sabia o que fazer. Mas isso logo veio a se resolver, comecei a ouvir passos rápidos atrás de mim, e logo os garotos nos alcançaram, apesar de ser pequeno eu fiz a melhor cara que eu consegui, tentei parecer bravo e corajoso, mas a única coisa que fiz foi provocar mais riso nos meninos.

- Saiam da minha frente! – Falei com força e raiva mas ainda sim nada aconteceu, então eu resolvi só andar e empurra-los, mas um dos meninos passou o pé na minha frente e eu cai de cara no chão, em seguida ele me levantou pela gola e começou a me balançar, eu não demostrei medo, não podia demonstrar, ele me jogou de costas no chão com força e colocou o pé em cima de mim de uma maneira que me imobilizou, e virou para o cachorro, finalmente demostrei medo, e os garotos perceberam.

- Esse cachorro é seu moleque?

- Sim! – Achei que se respondesse isso o cachorro seria poupado de qualquer coisa que quisessem fazer com ele, eu podia ser uma criança mas se o cachorro fosse meu teria um responsável por mim que não gostaria que o cachorro fosse machucado, não achariam que eu era um menino que rua, com certeza era a última coisa que eu parecia, minha mãe fazia questão de me vestir com o melhor, ilusão minha achar que isso me ajudaria.

- Olha só a ropinha dele toda engomadinha, deve ser um riquinho...

- Espera.. eu conheço o muleque.. é um Black...

- Há... mas que honra.. encontrar um membro dos Blacks... então, esse é o cachorro dos Black...

- O cachorro preto dos Black..- E começaram a rir com isso, como eu os achei patéticos.

- Bom.. vamos mandar uma lembrancinha pra sua família – O menino ergueu a mão e fechou o punho, eu fechei o olho esperando o soco, mas o que eu ouvi foi um rosnado alto e um grito de dor, quando abri os olhos vi o cachorro agarrado ao braço do menino com toda a força, mas um dos meninos chutou o pobre animal que soltou o braço do menino e soltou um ganido alto de dor, a única coisa que eu podia fazer no momento era gritar.

- Corra! Saia daqui! Corra pra longe! – O animal já ferido olhou para meu rosto como se resistisse a idéia, mas quando um outro garoto se aproximou dele ele seguiu meu conselho e saiu correndo o máximo que a sua perna deixava,um dos meninos fez menção de correr atrás dele mas eu resolvi agir. Bati com toda força que pude nas costas do joelho do garoto que me prendia, que amoleceu a perna me deixando forças pra levantar

- Peguem o pirralho! –Foi o que eu ouvi ele gritar, e é claro eles me pegaram fácil, e eu paguei pelo que fiz. 

- Pirralho, você vai pagar pelo que fez – E a última coisa que eu fiz antes de fechar os olhos foi ver a cara furiosa do menino, e em seguida só senti uma dor forte no rosto, e depois do nariz, e em seguida no estômago, cai no chão sem forças e sem ar, achei que fosse desmaiar, mas não aconteceu, só fiquei lá com a mão no estômago sem forças pra levantar. 

- Isso é pra você aprender muleque – E em seguida empunhou a varinha e apertou com força contra meu pescoço.

- Eu poderia ferrar você agora se eu quisesse garotinho, mas eu vou deixar você sair dessa por que não quero encrenca com a sua família!- Então ele se levantou e de despedida me deu mais um chute nas costelas que milagrosamente não quebraram.

- Vamos embora, e torça pra não encontrarmos seu cãozinho por ai!

Um pouco depois dos garotos saírem e desaparecer de vista o pobre cão apareceu de novo, eu me apoiei nele pra levantar, e não pude deixar de olhar zangado pra ele, mas ao ver que o cachorro parecia pior do que antes, e que tinha um corte perto da barriga me fez esquecer a raiva, eu só pensava que ele merecia cuidados, e eu ia dar.

Chegando em casa olhei pra dentro pra ver se tinha alguém a vista, se tivesse seria um problema, o cachorro não seria bem aceito em casa eu sabia disso, vendo que não tinha ninguém eu entrei com o cachorro atrás de mim, subi com cuidado as escadas e fui para o meu quarto, deixei o cachorro lá e fui procurar Kreacher para que ele pegasse o estojo de poções e curativos.

O achei na cozinha lavando a louça em cima de um banquinho de madeira, quando me ouviu chegando olhou pra traz com ar de reprovação, bom, minha aparência era engraçada, um olho roxo, um nariz sangrando e andando meio torto e mancando um pouco.

- Kreacher vá pegar o estojo de poções e curativos pra mim, rápido e não conte a ninguém que me viu assim entendeu?

- Sim senhor!

- Ótimo! Espero você no meu quarto!

Fui para o meu quarto esperar Kreacher, mas escondi o cachorro no armário, não confiava em Kreacher, ele adorava minha mãe, e podia muito bem acabar contando a ela.

Depois de uns 2 minutos Kreacher voltou e trouxe o estojo, olhou o quarto em volta como se procura-se algo errado.

- É tudo! Obrigada Kreacher!

- Disponha senhorsinho!

Quando tive certeza de que Kreacher já voltara a cozinha levantei e fui ao armário tirar o cachorro de lá, ele estava encolhido de cabeça baixa e parecia muito cansado, comecei a cuidar dele o mais depressa possível, como eu fiquei furioso aquele dia, minhas costelas estavam doendo, e meu olho latejava, e eu via o pobre cachorro cansado deitado em minha cama sem forças, eu jurei pra mim mesmo aquele dia que eu nunca meia deixaria nada desse tipo acontecer, nem comigo, nem com ninguém que eu gostava, se era assim que as pessoas agiam eu agiria assim também, quem se metesse em meu caminho pagaria.

Quando anoiteceu deixei o cachorro dormindo em minha cama e fechei a porta, desci as escadas para a cozinha para jantar, e contrabandear um pouco de comida para o cachorro, aliás, ele precisava de um nome eu pensei, decidiria isso depois, no meio do caminho tinha um espelho no qual me olhei, as poções eram ótimas, não só tratavam os machucados como os fazia sumir completamente, mamãe as tinha para usos imediatos, para que caso algum membro da família se machucasse não aparecesse com um olho roxo em publico por exemplo, tudo para manter a boa aparência. 

Depois do jantar subi para meu quarto com grandes pedaços de carne enfiados nos bolsos do casaco, e um copo de água na mão, quando cheguei no quarto o pobre bichinho ainda estava dormindo, coloquei as carnes em cima de uma pequeno pote que tinha no quarto e coloquei o copo de água em cima do criado mudo, me deitei na cama também pronto pra cair no sono, finalmente eu teria companhia, alguém pra brincar, pra conversar, um animal que não me intenderia em nada, no entanto, eu achava muito mais interessante do que minha família, talvez, justamente por esse motivo.

De manhã eu decidi que a primeira coisa que eu faria era decidir um nome para o meu amigo, decidi por Snuffles, um nome diferente e original, coisa que só a mente de uma criança consegue pensar.

Não desci para o café nem para o almoço, eu tinha um amigo agora, e eu queria passar o dia inteiro brincando com ele, a tarde eu desci pra pegar um pouco de comida e desci para a cozinha, mal eu pus o pé na entrada ouvi um latido alto vindo do meu quarto, seguido de um choro de bebê, e um grito de minha mãe, subi as escadas correndo e encontrei a minha mãe na porta do meu quarto vermelha de raiva, entrei no quarto e fiquei na frente do cachorro, não deixaria que o machucassem de novo.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSE ANIMAL AQUI!

- Eu não tenho ninguém pra brincar! Por favor deixe eu ficar com ele! Eu cuido! Não deixo ele latir mais! Por fav...

- CALE A BOCA E DE JÁ UM FIM NESSE CACHORRO OU EU MESMO ME ENCARREGO DISSO ENTENDEU?!

Em seguida ela saiu rápido do quarto batendo a porta, provavelmente indo cuidar do meu irmão, e eu fiquei lá, chocado, apavorado, meu coração batia rápido e eu tinha a sensação de ter alguma coisa grossa e áspera na minha garganta. 

Fiquei naquela posição ainda muito tempo, apoiado nos joelho abraçando forte Snuffles, até que eu levantei e me dirigi a porta, abri e esperei o cachorro me seguir, e assim ele fez, fui a rua e parei depois de andar muito, não queria que aqueles garotos encontrassem Snuffles.

Já estava bem longe de casa quando parei, ignorando as brincadeiras que o cachorro fazia a minha volta, dei tudo de mim pra não chorar, juntei forças e coragem pra fazer o que tinha que ser feito.

- Vá! – Estiquei a mão e apontei pra longe – Vá! Você não pode ficar aqui! Vá! Você não sabe o que eles podem fazer com você se ficar, vá! Vá pra longe! Vá embora!

O cachorro parou de brincar e me olhou serio, mas ficou ali, parado, me olhando, sem se mover um centímetro. Eu fiquei com raiva, eu estava triste, e com ódio, finalmente eu tinha um amigo, uma companhia, alguém pra brincar, mas eu não podia ficar com ele, o cachorro era esperto e podia se cuidar, se ele ficasse comigo acabaria morto por alguém da família, não suportaria se isso acontecesse, ele tinha que ir embora, pro bem dele. 

Peguei uma pedra no chão e atirei perto dele! Eu vi seu olhar assustado, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, ele olhou a pedra, e me olhou de novo, por um longo tempo, e então ele olhou pra longe, o caminho que teria que seguir, e finalmente se mexeu, mal ele deu dois passos se virou, e voltou, veio pra perto de mim e abaixou a cabeça como se pedisse um ultimo carinho, e assim eu fiz, abracei o cachorro com força, e minha vista se embaçou pelas lagrimas em meus olhos, soltei finalmente meu cachorrinho, e em seguida ele se virou e andou até a pedra ,a pedra que eu tinha atirado e a empurrou com o focinho na minha direção, olhou pra mim e finalmente saiu, andou pra bem longe, e eu fiquei lá, parado, olhando.

Quando ele já tinha atingido uma grande distancia parou novamente e olhou pra traz, então eu não pude aguentar, as lagrimas simplesmente caíram sem que eu pudesse controla-las, é cruel que uma criança passe por isso, é sujo e nojento. Eu me sentia perdido, só, e desamparado, sem saber o que fazer eu me abaixei e peguei a pedra, e não pude solta-la, pra mim era como se fosse o presente dele para mim, para que eu sempre me lembrasse dele, e é assim até hoje, eu guardei a pedra em uma pequena caixinha que eu tinha, decidi que ali, seria minha caixinha de segredos, onde eu guardaria tudo que significasse algo pra mim, depois, sentei me no chão do meu quarto, ao lado da minha cama, abracei os joelho e chorei, chorei como uma criança que eu era, uma criança só, e que sempre estaria assim, naquele momento, eu achei que seria só para sempre, e que para sempre seria incompreendido, nunca teria amigos, e sempre teria que aguentar aquela família, aquela família que pra mim, a partir daquele momento, nunca mais respeitaria.


	4. Cap3: Precipício

**__**

Cap. 3 : Precipício

O tempo foi passando, meu irmão já tinha 4 anos, e era incrível a arrogância que ele já possuía, eu realmente duvidava as vezes se ele era meu irmão.

Eu nunca consegui esquecer aquele dia no meu quarto. Nunca tirei da minha cabeça a minha imagem, sentado no chão do quarto abraçado aos joelhos chorando, e nunca mais olhei a minha família como uma família, a família que eu queria.

Eu tinha acabado de fazer 9 anos, e eu possuía um sentimento de vazio dentro de mim que muitas pessoas levam anos pra alcançar, eu imagino que todos, alguma vez, tenham se sentido sós, incompreendidos, desamparados, inúteis, insignificantes, como se sua existência não tivesse nenhum valor, e imagino que vocês tiveram isso por volta dos 13 em diante, e sabem que isso não é sentimento pra uma criança de 9 anos, uma criança com esses sentimentos são tristes e melancólicas, e era assim que eu era, misture esses formidáveis sentimentos com raiva e amargura. Não fica muito bom.

Bem... o contrario de como eu estava, eu estava muito mal, me sentia completamente só, injustiçado, preso no meio de uma grossa névoa na qual não conseguia encontrar a luz, a saída, eu me sentia, pouco a pouco, caindo em um fundo precipício, com ninguém pra me puxar, ninguém que ligasse, ninguém que notasse.

Desde aquele infeliz episódio com Snuffles eu nunca mais havia chorado, e isso não é bom, você vai guardando a magoa dentro de você, a raiva, e isso vai te deixando amargo, e com o tempo, eu sentia que ia ficando cada vez mais fraco, cada vez mais sem forças pra lutar, lutar contra a minha própria família, e além do mais, eu não tinha um objetivo, não tinha pelo que lutar, eu não conhecia nada além do mundo que a minha família queria me mostrar, ela é claro, só queria ter relações com pessoas importantes, puro sangue, eu não podia simplesmente sair de casa, embora eu fizesse isso escondido de vez em quando, mas só podia andar pelas redondezas, eu não podia me demorar, agora meu irmão estava maior e minha mãe não precisava ficar trancada no quarto pra cuidar dele, por isso logo sentiriam minha falta.

Eu estava cada vez mais sem saída, eu não via uma solução, ou qualquer coisa pra me tirar daquele pesadelo, foi quando de repente, me lembraram de uma coisa que eu havia esquecido completamente, isso costuma acontecer quando você esta deprimido, você fica tão ocupado se lamentando o dia todo, que não consegue lembrar de algo bom que possa acontecer, você simplesmente não consegue visualizar uma saída, então, fizeram esse favor pra mim.

- Esse menino tem que se preocupar mais com o futuro, ele tem que ter melhores amizades, você percebeu como ele é anti-social? – Minha mãe falava na sala com meu pai, eu estava na cozinha sentando na mesa visualizando o prato na minha frente, e até aquele momento eu me mantinha indiferente a conversa – Ele tem que parar com esse gênio horrível que ele tem! Ele já tem 9 anos! Logo chegará a hora dele ir a Hogwarts! E com que gente ele vai andar? Ele tem que ter amizades solidas pra quando ingressar na escola ter gente da nossa classe como companhia!

No momento que eu ouvi a palavra Hogwarts meus ouvidos se destamparam, meu celebro funcionou como uma maquina e meu coração disparou. Hogwarts! Como pudera esquecer de Hogwarts! Sim, era a minha salvação! Eu tinha que aguentar firme até lá, tinha que manter a cabeça no lugar. Eu ia sair daquele lugar horrível! Ia fazer amigos, sim, eu ia, não importava em que casa eu fosse cair, eu seria popular, todos me conheceriam, eu finalmente sairia daquele buraco, e eu ia manter meu juramento! Ninguém passaria por cima de mim! Nem meus pais. De repente eu parecia ter ganhado forças pra reagir, lutar, pra responder as indiretas diretas de minha mãe! Sim! Eu ia resistir!

O tempo passou, meu pai e minha mãe faziam planos pra mim, é claro que eu não dava atenção pra nenhum, o que aumentava a raiva de minha mãe, e até mesmo meu pai que era frio e insensível começava a perder a paciência, eu não me importava, eu me livraria dele, logo logo, eu finalmente estaria livre , livre deles, livre da minha prisão, livre da minha solidão.

Eu tinha feito 10 anos no mês passado, e já estudava livros de magia, eu queria chegar lá sabendo tudo que eu podia, queria ser muito esperto, assim me enturmaria logo.

Meu pai e minha mãe imaginavam que eu ficaria na sonserina, mas eu tinha minhas duvidas, claro, eu tinha até algumas características de lá, mas eu não me imaginava passando por cima de gente que não me fez nada só pra alcançar o que eu queria, e era muito mais honrado que minha família, e dado pelo fato que eu não tivera um único amigo de verdade – a não ser que eu contasse com Snuffles claro- eu tinha certeza que daria um valor descomunal para os que tivesse, é claro, isso se eles fossem verdadeiros, e crescendo com as pessoas que eu cresci, eu podia dizer com certeza, que sabia muito bem julgar o caráter de uma pessoa.

Finalmente a hora estava chegando, eu iria sair com meus pais para comprar o meu material, faltavam dias para o grande dia, eu não me lembro de ter ficado tão empolgado como eu fiquei aquele dia, dentro de poucos dias eu entraria pra Hogwarts, e faria todo o possível pra fazer o contrario do que meus pais aconselhavam.

Me lembro de cada detalhe do meu dia no beco diagonal, lembro de como experimentei extasiado o uniforme de Hogwarts, e principalmente, quando depois de muitas tentativas consegui achar a varinha perfeita pra mim, sim, eu estava pronto, tudo estava pronto, eu iria para Hogwarts.

Alivio, foi o que eu senti quando o dia chegou, todos estavam correndo, apressados, mas eu ia com calma, encantado com cada detalhe, eu já tinha guardado todo material, estava com roupa pronta, tomei o café rapidamente, me forçando a comer alguma coisa pra não parecer um morto de fome no trem, eu estava alegre como nunca tinha estado em toda minha vida, e nada, nada poderia estragar a minha alegria. Era o que eu pensava.

- Vamos! Vamos! Minha irmã e suas filhas já devem estar chegando! 

- O que? Desculpe mãe, o que? Minhas primas? Elas vem? 

- É claro que sim! Bellatrix e Narcisa vão pra Hogwarts também, e o 1º ano de Bellatrix e o 2º de Narcisa! Elas vão com a gente! 

- Andromeda também vai? 

- Só até a estação, ela só vai entrar ano que vem.

Fiquei emburrado na hora, mas tive que aceitar, eu iria com elas até a estação, mas não iria ficar com elas no trem de jeito nenhum!

Chegamos pontualmente as 10:55 na estação acompanhados por minha tia e suas filhas, todos nos despedimos, eu com mais pressa que todos e entramos na estação, me senti muito bem deixando minha mãe falando sozinha, me deu um enorme prazer de satisfação, seguido por uma enorme empolgação, o trem de Hogwarts era divino! Eu estava encantado, olhei pros lados e me separei de minhas primas, entrei em uma cabine rapidamente, elas não pareceram se importar, fiquei lá sentado, com uma grande expectativa! Minha vida estava mudando, e pra melhor, bem melhor! 


	5. Cap4: Expresso de Hogwarts

**__**

Cap.4 : Expresso de Hogwarts

O expresso de Hogwarts finalmente começou a andar, eu sentia como se estivesse me libertando de algo, fugindo, finalmente livre daquelas pessoas que não me entendiam.

Cinco minutos depois do trem ter partido a porta da cabine se abriu e um menino entrou, era mais alto que eu, usava óculos, tinha cabelos escuros e desarrumados, tive a impressão de que ele havia se arrumado correndo e não tinha tido tempo de se pentear.

- Com licença, será que eu posso me sentar aqui? – Ele não pareceu se importar muito com minha resposta pois foi logo sentando. 

- Claro! –Falei achando um pouco de graça do jeito do menino. 

- Valeu! – Dizendo isso ele olhou pela janela parecendo tão empolgado quanto eu, achei que ele estava um pouco nervoso, e que provavelmente não conseguiria puxar um assunto, e já que ele estava na minha cabine achei que era melhor me encarregar disso afinal, se eu queria seguir meus planos de ser conhecido, popular, teria que me livrar da vergonha. 

- Vai pro 1º ano? 

- Han? Ow, sim, vou. E você? 

- Também. – Silencio- 

- Então.. você tem nome? 

- Há! Sim, tenho, sou Tiago Potter, muito prazer, e você?

Já tinha ouvido falar dos Potter, era uma tradicional família bruxa, embora não tivesse uma linhagem de puros sangues como a minha.

- Sou Sirius Black, prazer.

Pude ver claramente o sorriso dele se fechando, se eles eram de uma família bruxa provavelmente já tinha ouvido falar da minha família, e é claro não tinha sido bem.

- Há.. bom.. – E ele voltou a olhar pela janela. 

- Sei que já ouviu falar da minha família, mas eu não sou como eles, eu lhe garanto.

Ele me olhou, como se me avaliasse, olhou bem nos meus olhos, devia estar tentando ler minha mente pra saber se eu falava a verdade.

- Acredito. – E então ele sorriu de novo. 

- Bom.. – Sorri também 

- Então, que casa pretende ficar? 

- Grifinória, embora minha família quisesse que eu ficasse na sonserina, acho que é por isso que eu prefiro ficar na Grifinória, adoro contraria-los. 

- Eu também espero ficar lá, dizem que é a melhor casa, meus pais foram de lá.

Fomos conversando todo o caminho, ele se mostrou um cara bem legal, e parecia realmente ter acreditado que eu não era como a minha família, fiquei feliz com isso, minhas expectativas aumentaram por ver que eu não seria julgado pelo meu nome.

Chegamos finalmente ao nosso ponto, o céu estava escuro e limpo, e podíamos ver estrelas no céu, pra mim, era como se elas estivessem brilhando a minha liberdade.

Pude ver de longe minhas primas passando e conversando de braços dados, como eu odiava esse tipo de conversa, eu sempre tinha a sensação de que elas estavam falando de mim, e na maioria das vezes tinha razão.

Quando desembarcamos do trem ouvimos uma voz grossa e alta, era Hagrid, eu tinha sido avisado dele por minha mãe, e é claro, recomendado que ficasse bem longe desse tipo de ralé meio-humana, ao meu ver, ele não parecia ruim, mas realmente assustava ao longe, era enorme, e naquela época eu realmente era muito baixinho, mas eu iria crescer muito depois, e viraria um dos mais altos de Hogwarts.

Hagrid chamou os primeiranistas, e eu fui junto com Tiago acompanha-lo, e no caminho fui falando o que eu sabia sobre Hagrid.

Chegando aos barquinhos, dividi o meu com Tiago, um menino de cabelos castanhos que eu iria conhecer mais tarde, e um outro menino moreno. Vi minhas primas no outro barco olhando pra mim feio, provavelmente criticando minhas companhias de barco, eu pouco ligava. 

Então depois de toda a travessia que eu acompanhava encantado, chegamos aos portões de Hogwarts, onde achamos a professora McGonagall, que nos fez o _esplêndido _favor de nos explicar todas as regras da escola que nos já sabíamos, ok, nem todos sabiam, mas eu realmente não estava me importando muito com eles, eu queria logo entrar, e a conversa sem fim daquela velha não estava ajudando.

Finalmente ela se calou e nos pudemos entrar no castelo, eu estava morto de fome, e queria que tudo acabasse logo pra que eu pudesse comer, dormir, e no outro dia explorar todo castelo.

Nos agrupamos no centro do salão, e eu achei realmente que era cruel nos expor daquele jeito pra todo castelo, tinha um menino do meu lado com uma cara horrível, eu achei que ele fosse desmaiar do meio do salão. Então, pra nossa tranquilidade o chapéu começou a cantar, e.. bom vocês não esperam que eu me lembre da musica não é?

Depois de toda cantoria nós aplaudimos blá blá blá, depois a seleção onde eu não vou descrever pois eles não importam, somente vou lhes dizer que minhas primas ficaram na sonserina, e, aliás, me olharam chocadas quando eu fui selecionado para Grifinória com Tiago, mas como eu já disse elas não importavam e nem importam, bom, e é claro nossa querida(ou nem tanto assim) companhia limitada ficamos na Grifinória, e também, também uma outra pessoa, que foi.. que é.. muito importante pra mim, e nem ao menos sabe disso, mas, de qualquer maneira, durante muito tempo, eu não reconheceria o seu valor, aliás, eu nem ao menos notaria, que uma pessoa tão maravilhosa, se encontrava ali, tão perto de mim, e ela nem ao menos pode me conhecer direito, bom! Não é hora pra isso, ela vem depois, eu ainda tenho muita coisa pra contar, antes de meter ela nessa história.

Depois de mais blá, blá, blá, boas vindas do diretor, blá, blá, blá, finalmente eu pude comer o tanto que eu queria, era muito melhor que a comida lá de casa, eu estava louco pra dormir, queria conhecer a sala comunal da Grifinória, e é claro, a minha cama! Certo, eu adorava dormir mas, eu estava cansado ok? Era um viagem longa.

Então, felizmente pra minha saúde mental e física, nós terminamos a janta e fomos cada um para o seu salão, onde eu pude finalmente conhecer a minha macia e bela cama, onde eu dormi pesadamente, pronto pra encarar o que quer que fosse no outro dia.

N/A: OOOI gente, bom, han.. eu espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic, porque eu estou fazendo ela com muito carinho!!.

Tenho também muito a agradecer a minha amiguinha Naty porque ela que ficou martelando na minha cabeça até eu publicar a fic viu? E ela também me ajudou a escolher o titulo da fic. Brigada miga!!

Bom, continuem lendo e comentem hein?

B-jos!!!

Erika.


	6. Cap5: 1º dia em Hogwarts

**__**

Cap. 5: 1º dia em Hogwarts.

Bom, me entendam, a vida de ninguém é uma aventura sem fim, todos nós temos dias que simplesmente queremos nos afogar no lago, por que simplesmente não a nada pra fazer. Eu sei que vocês conhecem minha fama de encrenqueiro, mas, todos nós, alguma vez, aprontamos coisas, nós, bom, nós aprontávamos um pouco mais que o resto das pessoas, mais ainda sim, vocês não podem esperar que a minha vida tenha sido sempre excitante, ela não foi, a vida de ninguém é, as vezes, nós achamos que é, pelo menos comparada a nossa horrível vida, e acho que é ai que está o problema, o que muitas vezes nos faz infelizes, não é pelo fato de que nossa vida é ruim, e sim achar que a vida dos outros é melhor que a nossa. Mas pra mim, do meu ponto de vista a minha vida era normal, e é do meu ponto de vista que vocês vão conhecer essa historia, minha vida tinha dias muito engraçados, daqueles que vocês pensa que vale a pena viver, mas também tinha muitos dias tristes, e eu pretendo lhes contar todos, os alegres, e os tristes. Bom, pelo menos todos que mais permaneceram na minha memória, mas, mais uma vez, não esperem ver milhares de peraltices a cada instante, saídas espetaculares, aventuras sem fim, entradas triunfais, essa é só uma vida comum, com um pouco mais de magia, travessuras, e confusões que a de vocês, mas ainda sim, minha vida, e cá entre nós, eu sei que é só por isso que vocês tão prestando atenção nisso, vamos, vamos, admitam, eu sei que sou de mais.

Taí, mais umas das coisas que eram comuns em mim, minha excessiva alto confiança, mas, que na verdade era só fachada, sim, com o tempo eu aprendi a me defender, a responder, e me comportar de acordo com que queria. Fui vendo e aprendendo que sabendo o jeito certo, meu, e principalmente dos outros, eu poderia ter o que eu quisesse, principalmente das garotas, que felizmente, eu exercia certa- grande- influencia, mas não era nada mais que isso, com um pouco de teatro eu podia conseguir o que quisesse, é só você saber o que cada um quer. Eu aprendi que certas garotas eram muito previsíveis, por isso eu já sabia exatamente o que fazer, e _também, _por isso eu transpirava alto confiança, mas em uma situação desconhecida, algo que eu não esperava, uma resposta ou atitude, me fazia tão vulnerável quanto o resto do mundo, é claro, que uma situação de perigo, ou simplesmente em um caso que alguém, ou até mesmo eu, pudesse estar em problemas, eu simplesmente reagia, eu, posso dizer com firmeza que nunca deixei de dar o melhor de mim em uma briga! Mas isso pode acontecer com qualquer um com sangue quente nas veias, isso não me fazia um poço de confiança, pelo menos não pra mim, acreditem, eu tinha tantas duvidas, e tantas fraquezas quanto qualquer um, eu simplesmente não deixava ninguém perceber, ou simplesmente, ninguém queria perceber, e eu não posso culpa-los, é muito mais confortável ter alguém do seu lado que seja sempre alegre e alto-confiante, é estranho ter alguém pra baixo, as pessoas não sabem como agir, o que falar, é por isso que as vezes elas preferem não ver os problemas de alguém, e é isso que separa o resto do mundo, dos seus amigos, eles simplesmente se importam, eles simplesmente se sentem na obrigação de falar alguma coisa, de simplesmente perguntar ``você está bem?`` , e isso, muitas vezes, faz uma diferença enorme, muitas vezes a única coisa que você quer é justamente que as pessoas a sua volta percebam como você está, percebam que você está ali e não está bem, muitas vezes você deixa transparecer a sua tristeza só pela imensa vontade de ver se alguém, vai perceber, se alguém vai se importar.

Faz bem as vezes nós termos alguém que possamos simplesmente mostrar nossa tristeza, que possamos nos deixar ser consolados, eu, durante muito tempo não tive isso, durante muito tempo me senti só, e nem, se eu quisesse mostrar a minha triste pra alguém, qualquer um, eu não teria pra quem mostrar, por isso durante muito tempo eu só engolia toda a minha tristeza, transformava-a em raiva, isso é muito mais fácil de engolir, mas é muito mais difícil de se recuperar. 

Eu tive a sorte de ter sido salvo a tempo, de ter tido alguém pra confiar, e contar todas as minhas magoas e tristezas antes de toda essa raiva e rancor me consumirem, e por isso, só por isso, eu não me tornei uma pessoa amarga e rancorosa, e é por isso, que eu espero, e desejo, do fundo da minha alma (que eu espero que ainda tenha, por que nesse lugar eu já não sei mais de nada), que vocês tenham alguém assim, por que num mundo como o nosso, ninguém sobrevive sozinho, e se sobrevive, é amargo e rancoroso de mais, pra confiar a alguém, a sua historia.

Enfim, deixando a tristeza e a filosofia de lado, meu primeiro dia de aula foi como é pra maioria das pessoas, tudo novo, tudo uma nova descoberta, novos amigos, novos inimigos, eu tive a sorte de pelo menos ter me inturmado logo com Tiago, assim não estava tão só e perdido, conhecendo uma pessoa fica mais fácil de você conhecer mais.

Bom, então como posso dizer? Era uma bela manhã, fazia muito sol, embora o clima estivesse um pouco frio, eu acordei cedo, o que, aliás, eu nunca consegui explicar como nos conseguíamos acordar no horário, devia ter algum feitiço naquelas camas, embora que, se nós estivéssemos mesmo ferrados de sono não havia feitiço que nos tirasse daquelas camas, bom, enfim, continuando, eu acordei, me levantei, escovei os dentes, fiz minhas necessidades básicas, tomei banho, e por fim me arrumei, eu nunca achei que ficaria tão feliz, e tão bem, em um uniforme, mas eu estava radiante, fiquei feliz por ninguém estar acordado, seria uma cena ridícula se alguém visse minha cara radiantemente retardada em frente ao espelho só por causa de um estúpido uniforme.

Então, estava pronto pra descer ao café, mas eu estava com uma duvida, se eu acordava ou não Tiago, ele parecia estar ferrado no sono, e eu não era tão intimo assim dele pra acorda-lo, tem gente que fica realmente com um humor horrível se é acordado a força, ele podia ser um deles, como eu ia saber? Mas ele não parecia do tipo que gostaria de perder o café, e aliás, eu achei que bem que ele precisava de uma comida reforçada, ele podia ser alto mas em compensação era magérrimo, por fim decidi que era melhor acorda-lo, afinal, como já havia dito a mim mesmo antes, se eu queria ser popular tinha que me desfazer da vergonha.

Me aproximei devagar de Tiago, e no meio do caminho vi que já tinha uma cama vazia(e muito bem arrumada por sinal), o que significava que eu não era o primeiro a acordar. Deixei minha _grande _e _importante _descoberta de lado, e resolvi cutucar Tiago.

- Ei! Tiago, psiu, acorda, ou vamos perder o café.

Depois disso eu não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas pelo que me recordo, depois da frase ``perder o café``, Tiago se mexeu de uma forma tão brusca que no instante que ele se virava e levantava de uma vez, com uma velocidade que eu pensei ser humanamente impossível, além de me acertar um soco no nariz em cheio ele ainda me deu uma cabeçada que eu nunca vou esquecer, nunca, na minha vida, eu pensei que alguém pudesse ter uma cabeça tão dura.

- Au! AU! – Esse foi o único som que eu fui capaz de produzir, pensando agora, acho que eu sempre tive grande tendência a me comportar como cachorro, bom, voltando a historia, eu só me lembro de ter vistos estrelas na minha frente antes de cair com tudo, de bunda no chão. 

- Que está acontecendo aqui? – Foi a voz que eu ouvi vindo de uma das camas, ela veio de um menino gordinho, e baixinho, que mais tarde eu viria a saber, que se chamava Pedro. 

- Au.... 

- Nada! Sirius! Cara, você tá bem? Desculpe foi sem querer! 

- Imagino se fosse querendo.. 

- O que está acontecendo aqui? 

- Já disse que não foi nada se meta na sua vida!

Pedro parecia ter se ofendido muitíssimo com esse comentário de Tiago, levantou da cama e foi se vestir. Outro menino que ainda restava na cama nos olhou desconfiado, e imitou Pedro.

Finalmente Tiago parecia ter percebido que eu estava mal e levantou da cama pra me ajudar.

- Desculpe cara! Tá doendo muito? 

- O que você acha? –Finalmente eu tirei a mão do meu nariz pra que Tiago visse como ele estava. 

- Ai cara, desculpe, vem eu te levo na infermaria, seu nariz tá sangrando. 

- Jura? Sabe que eu ainda não havia percebido? 

- Pelo menos seu humor continua o mesmo, vamos, han.. espera, será que você pode esperar eu tirar o pijama? 

- Tá, tá, espero, mas vê cê vai logo. 

- Tá.

Tiago realmente se vestiu rápido e foi comigo para a enfermaria, passamos por Pedro no caminho, e ele nos olhou com desagrado, mas nós não nos importamos, finalmente, depois de muito andar(um pequeno problema que nós havíamos esquecido que era, onde era a enfermaria?), nós chegamos, e madame Pomfrey não pareceu nem um pouco feliz em nos ver tão cedo logo no primeiro dia de aula.

- Horas mas eu não acredito! É o primeiro dia de aula e vocês já arrumaram briga! Como pode! Será que vocês garotos não podem apelar menos pra selvageria! Vamos, agora o que diabos ouve!? 

- Não foi uma briga senhora..- Começou a explicar Tiago. 

- Madame Pomfrey por favor! 

- Sim, madame Pomfrey, foi um acidente, eu... acabei dando uma cabeçada nele, enquanto acordava, foi, sem querer. 

- Uma cabeçada? Ó, santa paciência! Será que vocês não passam um dia sem se machucarem? Vamos venha aqui Sr... 

- Black, Sirius Black. 

- Black han... certo, venha cá Sr. Black, vamos logo dar um jeito nisso pra que vocês peguem pelo menos o fim do café.

Tiago que pelo jeito se esquecera totalmente do café arregalou os olhos com a possibilidade de não chegar a tempo, se meu nariz não estivesse doendo tanto eu teria rido.

- Vejamos, aqui! 

- AI! – Em um instante meu nariz estava doendo(principalmente depois dela bater na ponta dele com a varinha), e no outro estava totalmente curado, não pude deixar de me lembrar no estojo de poções e curativos de mamãe. 

- Prontinho Sr. Black! Agora vá, rápido, antes que perca o café. 

- Obrigado!

Fomos correndo o máximo possível pra chegar a tempo pro fim do café, o que, felizmente conseguimos, restavam poucas pessoas no salão, mas o que nos importava, e que ainda tinha comida, arrumamos um lugar e nos sentamos, no momento em que enchemos a boca de comida um garoto mais velho que eu reconheci como sendo o mesmo que havia nos mostrado onde era a sala comunal, o que eu pude confirmar pelo distintivo que tinha preso a roupa, se aproximou de nós com uma cara emburrada.

- Até que enfim! Aqui estão! Seus horários! Não se atrasem!- E dizendo isso se afastou.

Eu e Tiago nos olhamos com uma sobrancelha erguida e a boca cheia de comida, demos de ombro e voltamos a comer, eu não pude deixar de sentir uma dose de pena do garoto, provavelmente ele teve que ficar ali plantado até nós chegarmos, pra nos entregar os horários, anotei mentalmente nunca querer ser monitor. 

Depois do café voltamos a nossa sala comunal pra arrumar a mochila de acordo com o nosso horário, então seguimos para as aulas, o que vem depois não interessa, foram aulas chatas, com professores mais chatos ainda, por fim, quando o horário de aulas terminou, eu e Tiago juntamos nossas coisas e fomos a biblioteca fazer nossos deveres, que eu por sinal achei exageradamente grandes para um 1º dia de aula do 1º ano.

Lá nos afundamos em pergaminhos e livros, foi quando algo interessante aconteceu, eu estava em uma mesa com Tiago, quando este se levantou pra procurar um livro na biblioteca e eu fiquei na mesa tentando me concentrar, o que estava achando um pouco difícil, me encostei na cadeira e fiquei distraidamente olhando em volta, vi um grupo de 4 sonserinos que pareciam ser do ultimo ano olharem e rirem para alguma coisa, segui o olhar deles e me deparei com um menino de óculos que vinha sozinho caminhando com dificuldade segurando uma pilha de livros que quase o impediam de ver o caminho, ele parecia muito concentrado em chegar até uma mesa pra perceber os sonserinos que olhavam maldosamente pra ele, não sei por que, mais naquele instante me veio a cabeça o episódio com Snuffles, quando aqueles garotos começaram a correr atrás de nós. Eu me sentei reto a cadeira e me virei na direção deles pra olhar atentamente a cena.

Os sonserinos haviam se levantado e andavam na direção do menino que ainda não parecia ter se dado conta disso, quando percebi o que os garotos iam fazer me levantei mas era tarde demais, eles haviam esbarrado com tudo no pobre menino que caíra no chão por cima de livros e tudo, seus óculos haviam caído e um dos sonserinos o havia chutado pra debaixo de uma mesa, o pobre menino estava no chão tentando recolher os livros e achar os óculos, reparei que ele também parecia ter lagrimas nos olhos, realmente, não pude deixar de lembrar de mim e Snuffles, me xinguei mentalmente por estar só olhando em vez de ir ajudar.

Passei por detrás dele e peguei seus óculos, olhei em volta, ninguém parecia estar ligando para o menino, senti raiva deles.

- Tome, aqui estão seus óculos. 

- O que? – O menino olhou pra mim e parecia estar processando a informação de que alguém o estava ajudando, me perguntei se esse tipo de coisa já havia acontecido com ele antes- Há, muito obrigado! 

- Não a de que, deixe que eu te ajudo. 

- Certo, obrigado – Dizendo isso o menino pôs os óculos, e eu o reconheci como sendo um dos meninos que eu dividi o barco. 

- Escute, você está estudando sozinho? Eu e meu amigo estamos ali naquela mesa, não quer se sentar conosco? 

- Há.. eu não quero incomodar. 

- Imagina não é incomodo algum, você é..? 

- Lupin, Remo Lupin. 

- Sou Sirius Black, prazer – Estiquei a mão para que ele apertasse, pude ver que quando disse meu nome ele me olhou divertidamente surpreso, por justamente um Black, o estar ajudando, mas apertou minha mão. 

- Certo – Eu disse – Então vamos para minha mesa. 

- Certo!

Eu podia ver no fundo dos olhos dele, e eu acho que, tirando Snuffles, nunca, alguém me olhou tão agradecido na vida.

Tiago voltou depois carregando o livro e só reparou que tinha mais alguém na mesa quando se sentou.

- Har! Finalmente eu achei o maldito livro, achei que tinham dado fim, nunca vi uma coisa tão bem escondida na vid... – Ele parou, olhou Remo, olhou pra mim de novo, e voltou a olhar Remo, esse que deu um sorriso tímido e ficou vermelho até as orelhas, não pude deixar de rir. 

- Tiago esse e Remo Lupin, Remo esse e Tiago Potter, Tiago ele vai estudar com a gente tá legal? 

- Tá! Só espero que seja melhor do que a gente em Historia da magia, por que nós estamos perdidos – Disse Tiago com bom humor, realmente, eu sempre o valorizei muito por isso, ele sempre estava aberto a uma situação nova, e sempre aceitava tudo com muita alegria, era de verdade uma boa pessoa. 

- Claro! No que precisam de ajuda? 

- Em tudo! – Falou Tiago rindo e olhando pra minha cara. 

- Certo, eu explico. 

- Nosso salvador, Sirius onde você achou essa preciosa genialidade? – Dei de ombros e só disse: 

- Trombamos por ai. – Remo riu e olhou pra mim, aparentemente agradecido por eu não ter contado seu acidente.

Então foi o começo da nossa grande amizade, os que seriam pra sempre considerados com todo carinho, _e _merecimento, os verdadeiros_ marotos._


	7. Cap6: A chegada do rato

**__**

Cap. 6: A chegada do rato.

Bom, antes de eu falar como Pedro se juntou ao nosso grupo deixe me falar um pouco mais sobre Remo. Bom, ele é claro era tão inteligente quanto nós, e também não era nenhum santinho como a maioria deve pensar, mas com certeza era bem mais comportado, provavelmente por causa do seu problema, ele parecia carregar o mundo nas costas, isso devia ser a causa do seu bom comportamento.

Uma coisa que eu sempre achei injusta foi o pouco merecimento que ele teve, ele só era simplesmente conhecido como ``um dos amigos de Sirius e Tiago`` , ele não era só isso, ele era uma pessoa excelente, generoso, atencioso, um amigo de verdade, daqueles que você pode falar horas e horas sobre qualquer coisa, que ele vai te ouvir pacientemente. Nós , eu e Tiago, éramos conhecidos como os mais inteligentes de Hogwarts, mas Remo como eu já falei, era tão inteligente quanto nós, talvez, pelo fato de que ele geralmente era sempre encontrado com um livro embaixo do braço, as pessoas devem ter achado que ele tinha mais dificuldade pra aprender, ou talvez, por que ele não usasse as coisas que aprendia em formas de arapuca contra os outros.

Eu sempre quis mostrar as pessoas que Remo era tão importante quanto nós, mas ele mesmo se recusava a isso, ele dizia que não importava o que as pessoas diziam dele, ele tinha amigos com quem podia contar sempre, e só isso importava a ele.

Acho que a única pessoa que sempre deu a ele o devido valor foi o próprio dumbledore, afinal, ele o elegeu monitor no 5º ano, seguido de monitor chefe, embora suspeitacemos que ele tinha sido escolhido só pra tentar dar um jeito na gente, eu ainda gosto de acreditar que dumbledore quis dar um credito a ele, e muito bem merecido.

Embora Remo gostasse da gente, no começo, ele parecia sempre culpado, como se estivesse nos enganando em algo, e parecia sempre querer se afastar um pouco, eu e Tiago achávamos isso muito esquisito, quando nos conhecemos ele simplesmente parecia radiante em ter encontrado amigos, mas depois parecia estar sempre querendo ficar longe, é claro que depois nós descobrimos por que ele fazia isso, mas na época nós não entendíamos, e confesso que as vezes ficávamos até irritados por ele estar do nosso lado como se não quisesse estar, até que um dia, de repente ele pareceu se decidir, ele veio até nós na hora do almoço e perguntou se podia sentar com a gente, eu e Tiago nós olhamos e dissemos que sim, desde aquele dia ele parecia estar sempre feliz, embora ainda parecesse carregar o mundo nas costas.

Bom, talvez uma coisa que não tenha ficado claro, e que nós ainda não éramos populares, portanto não era nenhuma honra andar com a gente, mas como nós sempre andávamos rindo, e parecíamos tirar onda com tudo, começamos a ficar um pouco mais conhecidos pelo nosso ano. E isso pareceu começar a chamar a atenção de uma certa pessoa.

Estávamos a quase dois meses em Hogwarts, já tínhamos a nossa turminha, e já éramos conhecidos no nosso ano, e começávamos a ser pelo 2º também, talvez pelo fato de que Narcisa minha prima que era desse ano, ao ver que eu não ia me juntar ao grupinho que ela achava indicado, estava se esforçando para denegrir minha imagem e a de meus amigos, e como ela era popular entre o ano dela, a noticia se espalhava entre as outras casas também, não era grande coisa, as pessoas não paravam pra perguntar se eu era ou não primo dela ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas pelo menos eles sabiam nosso nome.

E o que eu pensava que não era grande coisa, pra outros era, e bastante.

Certo dia, estávamos, eu, Tiago e Remo saindo da sala comunal rindo de qualquer bobagem quando parado a nossa frente, com as mãos juntas na altura da barriga, e olhando para os próprios pés, estava a figura de um menino baixinho e gordinho que parecia estar nos esperando.

Bom, vocês já devem saber quem é, Pedro era um menino tímido e ainda não tinha feito amizade com ninguém, e acho que ao nos ver sempre rindo e felizes deve ter achado que seriamos boa companhia pra ele. De qualquer jeito nos ficamos lá parados enquanto ele parecia estar juntando forças pra falar, eu estava quase a ponto de dar a volta por ele e deixa-lo lá plantado, quando ele resolveu abrir a boca.

- É... eu estava pensando, se vocês não se importarem, é que eu ainda não tenho amigos, e.. então eu pensei, se talvez, eu pudesse me juntar a vocês..

Nós nos entreolhamos com uma sobrancelha erguida pensando no pedido do menino, Remo foi o 1º a se convencer da entrada de Pedro ao grupo, talvez por saber muito bem como era ser sozinho e rejeitado, Tiago também não pareceu se importar, só eu ainda estava em duvida, não tinha nada contra o menino, só tinha uma impressão estranha sobre ele, eu sabia como era ruim ficar sozinho quando todos parecem ter companhia, mas ainda sim eu achava o jeito daquele menino estranho, principalmente por que ele não olhava pra gente, eu não conseguia ver os olhos dele, e eu aprendi, que nunca se deve confiar em ninguém que não tem coragem de olhar nos olhos da gente, mas eu me deixei me convencer, achei que talvez ele só fosse tímido de mais pra isso, e então, eu também permiti que ele entrasse para o grupo.

- Certo, pode vir com a gente.

Nunca na minha vida eu vi uma reação tão exagerada, ele simplesmente parecia ter ganhado a vida, o que eu achei mais estranho ainda, por que como eu já disse, nós não éramos populares assim, ou será que éramos e nem nos tínhamos dado conta ainda? Então eu pude ver os olhos dele, não eram olhos de agradecimento, eram mais de fanatismo, eles simplesmente brilhavam! Eu quis sair dali aquele momento, tinha ficado com calafrios.

- Vamos! Vamos ! Não quero perder o almoço! – Disse Tiago com um tom de orgulho na voz, devia estar se sentindo muito importante por alguém ter vindo até nós pedir pela nossa companhia.

Então nós descemos, nós sentamos, e comemos, os quatro do mesmo lado, lado a lado, finalmente, os conhecidos marotos, haviam se formado. 

N/A:_ Bom gente eu espero que vocês estejam gostando viu? Queria agradecer a todos que comentaram e que por favor continuem lendo e comentando tá bom? Isso faz muito bem pra um pobre coração de autora, então.. façam um gesto de caridade, comentem ^^._

B-jos!!!!!!!!


	8. Cap 7: 1º Natal em Hogwarts

****

Cap. 7: 1º Natal em Hogwarts.

Deixe-me ver .. deixe-me ver.. o que aconteceu de interessante depois que Pedro entrou para o grupo, hum... Há sim, lembrei!

Estava especialmente barulhento aquele dia no dormitório masculino, e eu suponho que nos outros também. Finalmente as nossas merecidas férias tinham chegado, e os estudantes faziam suas malas pra passar o natal e ano novo em casa, eu, Tiago e Pedro íamos ficar, Remo falou que teria que passar o natal em casa, por causa da mãe que estava um pouco adoentada e ele não queria deixar de fazer companhia a ela.

A hora de partir chegou, fomos até os portões do castelo nos despedir de Remo, fizemos ele prometer que escreveria, e ficamos de mandar seus presentes a tempo pro natal, Remo ficou super sem graça, e disse mais de mil vezes que não era necessário até que nós gritarmos que íamos mandar nem que fosse a força, ele ficou mais corado ainda mas agradeceu.

Percebia-se pelo jeito de Remo que a família dele era muito humilde, ele nós disse que tinha uma grande família, mas que todos estavam muito distantes.

A família de Pedro também era muito humilde, e seus pais queriam um grande futuro pra ele, queriam que ele fosse um grande bruxo, famoso e poderoso, queriam que ele fosse bem sucedido. Pobre gente, se tinha uma coisa que Pedro definitivamente não era, era um bruxo poderoso. Mas eu não pude deixar de sentir certa afeição por Pedro depois que soube disso, pelo que ele havia falado a família dele embora humilde era quase tão autoritária e mandona quando a minha, talvez fosse por isso que Pedro sempre queria tentar parecer importante, talvez isso explicasse por que ele quis tanto a nossa companhia, provavelmente ele nos via como gente popular e com um bom nome, eu realmente senti pena dele.

O melhor de nós sem duvida era Tiago, tinha uma família maravilhosa, e não tinha do que reclamar, tinha uma mãe boa, embora rigorosa, e um pai generoso que só ligava pro bem estar do filho e da família, era com certeza a família perfeita. É claro que eu ficava feliz por Tiago, mas não podia deixar de sentir uma ponta de inveja, uma inveja boa é claro, mas ainda sim, inveja, enquanto a família dele sempre mandava cartas gentis e atenciosas a minha família já havia mandado 12 berradores, por saber que eu tinha caído na Grifinória, por saber que eu andava com ralé, por eu não responder aos berradores, por eu ter mandado um berrador mal-educado respondendo aos berradores, e por diversos outros motivos, o último havia sido por eu comunicar que ia passar o natal e ano novo em Hogwarts.

Entramos dentro do castelo esfregando as mãos congeladas pelo tempo frio. Hogwarts parecia fantasmagórica sem todos aqueles alunos correndo pelos corredores pra chegar a tempo nas aulas.

Passamos o resto do dia no salão comunal jogando snap explosivo e jogando conversa fora, já estava escuro quando descemos para o jantar, o teto de Hogwarts refletia a bela noite que tinha lá fora, e a lua estava quase cheia, comemos, voltamos ao salão e fomos dormir.

Vários dias haviam se passado, e nós estávamos as vésperas do natal, eu estava a janela pensando se pulando dela eu me machucaria muito, com certeza seria uma coisa bem mais interessante do que o que estávamos fazendo agora, ou seja, nada.

Pedro e Tiago jogavam entediantemente snap explosivo, e eu havia ido pra janela ver a neve cair, eu gostava de fazer isso em casa, me fazia me sentir mais calmo.

Foi quando eu vi uma carruagem sem cavalos parar em frente aos portões, me ajeitei na cadeira pra ver melhor, dela desceu uma pessoa com um grande malão que ia arrastando, conforme foi se aproximando pude identificar quem era a pessoa. 

- Remo! – Me ergui rapidamente da cadeira enquanto informava aos meus colegas a novidade – Ele voltou! 

- Mas já? Ele não ia passar as férias com a mãe? – Perguntou Tiago com uma cara descrente e levantando pra ir olhar na janela também. 

- Sim, mas pelo jeito mudou de idéia. 

- É... vamos lá recebe-lo.

Saímos do salão comunal andando o mais depressa que nossas pernas podiam, Pedro tentava acompanhar nosso passo, o que não parecia estar conseguindo muito bem.

Chegamos a escadaria do 1º andar onde já se encontrava Remo, que sorriu timidamente ao nos ver.

- Olá.. espero não ter estragado os planos de vocês vindo mais cedo. 

- De maneira nenhuma, não tínhamos nenhum plano, estávamos quase morrendo de tédio. 

- Que bom, quer dizer, não vocês estarem morrendo de tédio, eu digo por eu não ter estragado nada. 

- Nós entendemos cara.. calma! – Eu falei rindo do jeito de Remo. 

- Mas por que você voltou mais cedo Remo? – Perguntou Tiago. 

- Foi minha mãe, ela praticamente me obrigou a voltar, disse que já que ela tinha melhorado não tinha o porque deu continuar lá, e que era muito melhor passar o natal com meus amigo, então, eu voltei. 

- Que legal! Que bom que sua mãe melhorou! 

- É... – Respondeu Remo sem- graça, em seguida olhou desconfiado pra algum ponto atrás de nós, nos viramos pra ver o que era.

O grupo de sonserinos que eu e Remo tivemos o prazer de conhecer naquele episódio da biblioteca tinham ficado em Hogwarts também, e andavam ultimamente parecendo tão entediados quanto nós, mas agora pareciam estar se divertindo com alguma coisa.

- Então Remo vamos pra sala comunal pra você guardar suas coisas. 

- Certo.. 

- Vamos Remo, vamos subir ao salão comunal pra guardar suas coisas... 

- É.. e vamos aproveitar pra fugirmos desses sonserinos maus também...

Eu e Tiago fechamos os punhos quando ouvimos nossa ridícula imitação feita pelos sonserinos, estavam claramente tentando nos irritar, deviam achar divertido provocar primeiranistas. 

Podíamos ouvir os passos deles atrás de nós, eu e Tiago nos entreolhamos, os meninos eram com certeza o dobro do nosso tamanho e força, e com certeza também assustavam, se tentassem nós provocar era melhor simplesmente não dar ouvidos. 

- Ei.. franguinhos... ei.. coisinhas... estão fugindo da gente? 

- É.. estão com medo? Eu pensei que os grifinórios fosse corajosos, mas olha só, eu não estou vendo ninguém aqui assim. 

- Ei.. mulequinho, onde estão seus livros? Pensei que você fosse grudado neles. 

- É.. e vejo que achou seus óculos.

Todos nós, com exceção de Pedro, estávamos nos controlando. Olhei de esguelha pra Remo que parecia estar apelando a todo custo pra sua calma.

De repente ouvimos um estrondo e o malão de Remo explodiu, assim como nossas paciências, enquanto Pedro se escondia atrás de Tiago, esse mais eu e Remo sacamos nossas varinhas.

- Han! Olha.. eles são nervosinhos! 

- Vai descobrir que somos mais do que nervosinhos!- Eu falei com toda raiva que consegui., mas quem agiu primeiro foi Tiago. 

- Petrificus totalus!

Um dos quatro meninos imediatamente ficou duro como uma pedra, enquanto os outros 3 sacavam as varinhas lívidos de raiva. 

- Expelliarmus! – Um dos sonserinos jogaram o feitiço em nossa direção, e por pouco quase pega em Pedro, que estava escondido atrás de Tiago, então quando este saiu do caminho do feitiço quase sobrou pra Pedrinho, que aliás, saiu correndo, anotei mentalmente me ver com ele depois. 

O sonserino petrificado estava de volta a briga com a ajuda de um amigo, então nós estávamos em desvantagem, Remo jogou um feitiço da perna presa em um deles, mas este já tinha se recuperado, eu havia jogado um _furnunculos_ bem em cheio na cara de um deles, e este não ficou nem um pouco feliz, aliás, eles pareciam bem raivosos por estarem se esforçando tanto com apenas 3 alunos do 1º ano. 

Foi quando tudo mudou de repente, sabe aquelas coisa que simplesmente acontecem de repente? E você não sabe bem o que e nem como aquilo aconteceu? É, foi o que houve. 

De repente, Tiago foi desarmado e jogado contra uma parede por um sonserino que ainda estava por influencia de um _tarantallegra _lançado pelo mesmo.

Eu me distrai por um instante pra ver como estava Tiago e também fui desarmado, o sonserino que ainda tinha a cara cheia de furúnculos veio pra cima de mim com um rosto distorcido por um sorriso de satisfação, olhei de relance pra Remo que lutava com dois ao mesmo tempo, e não sabia se se defendia ou se nos ajudava. Foi quando ele também foi atingido, e desarmado, achei por um instante que era nosso fim, Tiago estava ao meu lado com uma varinha apontada para o pescoço, foi quando mais uma vez eu lembrei de mim mesmo naquele infeliz dia perto da minha casa, olhei o sonserino a minha frente que se aproximava ainda rindo, e que era sem duvida o dobro ou mais do meu tamanho, e tinha uma varinha em mãos apontada para o meu rosto, eu só podia ficar parado e esperar o que ele ia fazer, pelo menos era o que meu bom-censo me falava. 

Bom eu ainda podia escutar ele, só que agora gritando no meu ouvido, mas seu grito foi abafado pelo do sonserino. 

Quando me vi ali, parado, sem poder fazer nada, e sem uma varinha pra me defender, fiz a única coisa que estava ao meu alcance, uma coisa estúpida, mas que foi a única coisa que me veio a mente, chutei a canela dele com toda a força que pude.

O sonserino que ameaçava Tiago virou pra olhar o que tinha acontecido, então foi a vez de Tiago recebe-lo com um soco no nariz, infelizmente não foi tão forte assim, mas o suficiente pra fazer o sonserino tombar, os dois outros sonserinos que estavam cuidando de Remo se viraram pra nos enfrentar, Remo estava rindo no chão e parecia estar ficando sem ar, ele tinha sido atingido pelo _Rictusempra_, Tiago aproveitou a distração dos sonserinos pra ajudar Remo, quando os dois se deram conta disso, estavam prontos pra atacar quando eu segurei o braço de um deles, o seu amigo mirou um feitiço em mim e lançou, eu simplesmente fui pra trás do garoto e o feitiço pegou nele, eu teria sido jogado contra a parede junto com o sonserino atingido se não tivesse saído na última hora.

Então finalmente ficamos 3 contra 3, o amigo do sonserino atingido veio contra mim, pra infeliz sorte dele, eu realmente me senti mal em me aproveitar de um certo ponto delicado que todos nós homens temos mas, foi o único jeito, chutei o .. vocês sabem o que dele.

Foi ai que tudo ficou muito rápido, sem que eu visse um deles veio por detrás de mim e passou o braço pelo meu pescoço me sufocando, Remo subiu em cima dele e agiu como um verdadeiro animal, lhe mordeu o braço, ele me soltou e eu fui ajudar Tiago que estava brigando com o outro, pisei no pé dele e depois o soquei, o outro ainda estava tentando se livrar de Remo que tentava derruba-lo, o _pobre coitado _que eu chutei se levantou e bateu com força na minha nuca, Tiago se atracava com o último, eu estava caído no chão mais já levantava e estava pronto pra outra, enquanto isso o sonserino que estava estatelado no chão pelo feitiço do próprio companheiro se levantou e começou a correr com toda velocidade pra ajudar os amigos, e foi ai que McGonagall chegou.

- O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI!? EU QUERO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO JÁ!

Era com certeza uma cena engraçada, todos pareciam ter se paralisados ao ouvir a voz de McGonagall, eu havia parado um soco no meio do ar, Remo com o óculos torto estava montado em um dos sonserinos tentando sufoca-lo com os braços, e este tentava tira-lo de lá pra respirar, o que ele parecia ter esquecido, Tiago jogado no chão atracado com um outro sonserino que tentava enforca-lo, e o último sonserino que vinha correndo tinha parado no meio de um pulo que pretendia dar em cima de Tiago. Todos agora, parados olhando McGonagall com os lábios contraídos, os olhos serrados e uma cara de colocar medo em qualquer um, e um pouco atrás dela, estava Pedro, encolhido como um rato espiando a situação .

Mais tarde comemorávamos o natal, trocamos os presentes, felicitações e agora tentávamos comer algo.

- Hum.. droga, peguei um feijãosinho de pus, era o último, preciso de alguma coisa pra tirar esse gosto da minha boca, Tiago passa um sapo de chocolate. 

- Não.. 

- Por que não seu egoísta? Quer todos só pra você? 

- Não, por que eu ainda não posso mover o braço. 

- Há.. isso? Um mero detalhe. 

- E caso você não se lembre fui eu que quase morri enforcado, minha garganta ainda está doendo e eu não consigo comer nada sem que pareça que estou engolindo um fio de arame farpado, obrigada por me lembrar Sirius. 

- De nada amigo, disponha, estamos aqui pra isso. 

- Desculpe gente, fui eu que coloquei vocês nessa. 

- Há Remo não começa! 

- Mas foi Sirius! 

- Foi nada, você não teve culpa daqueles idiotas cismarem com você! 

- Mas.. 

- Nada de mais! Se falar mais alguma coisa sobre isso eu levanto daqui e vou socar seu outro olho, e você não vai me fazer levantar não é? 

- Não... 

- Bom. 

- Fora que, vocês iam enfrentar a fúria de madame pomfrey por desobedecerem a ordem – Falou Tiago a todo custo com a voz comprimida. 

- É.. isso também..

Estávamos na ala hospitalar, madame pomfrey tinha saído pra comunicar a McGonagall nosso estado, da minha opinião estávamos muito bem, nunca pensei que podíamos dar tanto trabalho pra sonserinos daquele tamanho, que só não estavam na ala hospitalar também por orgulho, pois estavam tão ruins quanto nós.

Cumpriríamos detenção na próxima semana, um dia inteiro limpado a sala de troféus, pelo menos iríamos cumprir detenção juntos. Remo foi informado que o seu malão ia ser recuperado, pra ele não se preocupar. 

Eu estava louco pra colocar as mãos em Pedro, eu entendia que ele só quis o melhor, e provavelmente se McGonagall não tivesse chegado a briga duraria muito, e eu não sei se sairíamos vitoriosos, mas com certeza eu não estava contente por ele ter nos deixado brigar sozinhos. 

Depois que McGonagall chegou nos mandou explicarmos logo a situação, e por um momento nós e os sonserinos parecemos compartilharmos alguma coisa, pois cada um com seu _parceiro de briga _nos olhamos como se procuracemos uma idéia, mas foi só por um momento, no outro um já estava acusando o outro, quando o olhar mortal que McGonagall deu nos calou.

- Eu quero, que em 1º lugar, vocês se soltem, AGORA!

Cada um lentamente se soltou, eu achei um desperdício da minha força ter parado no meio de um soco certeiro. Achei que não faria mal continua-lo.

- AI! 

- SR. BLACK!

- Desculpe professora, foi um reflexo.. – Ai ai, cara eu realmente _me amo, _até hoje, eu ainda acho que a cara que eu fiz aquele dia foi uma das mais caras de pau que eu fiz até hoje, é claro que não foi suficiente pra convencer McGonagall, embora que por um brevíssimo momento eu achei que a expressão do rosto dela havia se descontraído como se ela fosse rir, o que é claro não deve ter passado de uma impressão. 

Depois disso ela nos passou um sermão, de que estava _decepcionadissíma_ conosco, _nunca havia visto tamanha selvageria_, _esperava mais do Sr. Sr. Lupin_ , etc. etc., descontou 50 pontos da Grifinória, _somente por que vocês estavam em desvantagem, e sendo sem duvida mais novos, eu não acredito que tenham começado essa briga, mas não pensem que vão ter essa moleza sempre_, e então ela descontou 150 pontos da sonserina, e mais uma vez eu tive uma estranha sensação de que ela sentia um mínimo prazer de estar castigando especialmente aqueles sonserinos, e em seguida passou uma detenção de uma semana limpando latrinas.

Então, lá estávamos nós. Eu, Tiago e Remo, é.. até Remo, arranhados, machucados, doloridos, e extremamente satisfeitos. 

Nossa 1º briga, havia sido um sucesso!

N/A: Bom gente, eu espero que vocês estejam gostando, obrigada a queen que comentou, brigada mesmo.

Ameria, pode deixar eu pretendo atualizar logo, e muito obrigada por comentar e que bom que vc gosta tanto da minha fic, fico muito feliz mesmo.

As outras que comentaram, eu mandei e-mails a vcs agradecendo os comentarios como é de meu horrivel costume, encher a caixa postal dos outros com meus agradecimentos.

Respondendo a pergunta da Anya, sim, eu só publico aqui e no 3v, se eu começar a publicar em outro lugar eu dou um toque ok?

B-jos pra todas vcs, e muito obrigada mesmo!!!!!!


	9. Cap8: Propostas e desavenças

****

Cap. 8: Propostas e desavenças

No outro dia seguinte ao natal, estávamos todos perfeitamente bem, bom, ou quase, quem não estava muito bem era Pedro.

Embora nós não tivéssemos batido – muito- nele, ele parecia apavorado toda vez que nós o olhávamos, eu particularmente não ligava a mínima. Hoje ele tinha dito que ia tentar achar um pouco de comida por ai, quando eu disse que estava morrendo de tédio e que queria ter alguma coisa pra me distrair, talvez pra bater.

Mas a verdade é que eu não estava com cabeça pra isso. Eu estava mais preocupado com o fato de que o ano novo já tinha passado, e que logo chegariam as férias de verão, e eu seria obrigado a voltar pra casa.

- Sirius.. Sirius... terra chamando estrela...

- O que?

- Poxa cara até que enfim!

- Que foi?

- Tó te chamando a horas! O que foi? Em que planeta você estava?

- Há.. eu tava pensando que as aulas estão acabando e eu vou ter que voltar pra casa.

- Hum.. isso.. sabe, eu tava pensando, você tem que voltar mas, você não precisa passar as férias inteiras lá.

- Como assim?

- Ué! Você pode ir pra outro lugar!

- Que lugar? Debaixo da ponte? Eu não tenho pra onde ir, não tenho outra casa, a não ser que alguma das meninas me deixassem ficar... sabe né? Eu tenho muitas fãs, será que eu posso ir pra casa de uma? Será que elas me aceitam?

- Provavelmente sim cara.. mas eu tava pensando em outra coisa.

- O que?

- Bom.. você podia ir pra minha casa..

- Pra.. sua ca.. Tiago.. eu sabia que tinha muitas fãs, mas não pensei que você podia ser uma delas..

- HEI! Seu vagabundo.. olha pra minha cara, eu gosto de coisa melhor.. vê se te cuida hein seu folgado. Folgado e ingrato! Eu to tentando te ajudar seu imbecil! – Tiago me olhou com uma cara bem feia embora estivesse rindo.

- Eu sei seu burro! Eu tava brincando, mas.. quando você quis dizer que gostava de coisa melhor.. você quis dizer..

- QUE EU GOSTO DE MULHER SEU ANIMAL ESTÚPIDO!

- Há bom... pensei que fosse outra coisa.. já ia dizer pro Remo tomar cuidado hein..

- ... Agora eu te pego! – Tiago saiu correndo e pegou a primeira coisa solida o suficiente pra quebrar na minha cabeça, o que é claro ele não conseguiu, pena não poder dizer o mesmo dos 2 vasos que ele atirou em mim.

- SERÁ QUE AS DUAS CRIANÇAS QUEREM PARAR?!

Eu e Tiago paramos a nossa guerrinha pra olhar Remo, ele estava quieto a horas sentado em uma das camas com os óculos meio tortos e um livro nas pernas, tentando - ao nosso ver- decorar _cada_ palavra dele.

Ele andava um pouco rabugento depois que se deu conta que faltava pouquíssimo tempo para os exames, e tentava a todo custo relembrar cada detalhe que nós havíamos estudado ao longo de todo o ano.

- Foi mal Remo.

- É nós paramos.

Remo arrumou o óculos e voltou a se entreter no livro e nós descemos da cama em que estávamos e fomos para o canto do quarto terminar nossa conversa, nos certificamos de que estávamos falando baixo e continuamos.

- Bom.. então.. o que você estava falando?

- Há sim, como eu estava falando antes de você me interromper com aquela estúpida brincadeira..

- Que foi bem divertida, principalmente quando você derrubou na própria cabeça o vaso que queria atirar em mim..

- SERÁ QUE VOCê... vai me deixar terminar? – Continuou Tiago já frustrado e lembrando de abaixar a voz pra não incomodar Remo.

- Sim, claro! Quem o está impedindo?

- ... Um dia eu ainda mato você..

- Só se for de rir.

- SIRIUS!

- JÁ CHEGA! – Remo se levantou da cama de uma vez fazendo eu e Tiago nos assustarmos e tinha uma das piores caras que eu já vi na vida.

- Olha, eu posso até entender que vocês não me lembraram que os exames estavam tão perto, sabendo que eu mais do que ninguém aqui preciso tirar boas notas..

- Na verdade não sabemos, e até já falamos pra você relaxar..

- Eu também posso até entender – Disse remo fingindo não ter escutado o que eu disse- que vocês não estejam preocupados com isso, apesar de eu achar vocês loucos, mas eu simplesmente não entendo como vocês não conseguem ficar quietos! Olha vocês não se importam com os estudos mais eu sim!

- As provas não são tão urgentes assim Remo..- Imediatamente eu desejei não ter falado isso.

- COMO ASSIM AS PROVAS NÃO SÃO URGENTES? Sirius! Será que nessa sua cabeçinha oca você não entende que as provas decidem tudo na sua vida? Você sempre precisa ser o melhor se quer ser aceito! E as provas de Hogwarts são muito difíceis! COMO VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE NÃO ESTUDA? Olha se você pelo menos não quer estudar deixe os outros que querem estudarem em paz!

- Olha Remo já que você quer realmente estudar por que não vai pra biblioteca? Lá você vai ter _toda_ a paz que precisa! Agora aqui no quarto não é lugar pra estudo, e se você sabe que a gente não quer estudar então não pode nos obrigar a ficar quietos! Aqui não é lugar pra silencio ok? – Certo, eu tenho que admitir que fui grosso dizendo isso, mas é que na hora eu fiquei realmente nervoso, mas eu me arrependi na hora depois que falei isso, Remo pareceu desconcertado, ele só queria ficar perto dos amigos, não queria ter que estudar sozinho na biblioteca, e eu tinha acabado de ser totalmente insensível.

- Olhe Remo, descu..

- Não! Não você está certo! Certíssimo! Por que eu acharia que o grande Sirius Black gostaria de ter por perto alguém que não ficasse só rindo e fazendo brincadeiras bobas o tempo todo! Eu devia ter imaginado, com licença! – E saiu batendo a porta com todos os livros que pode carregar.

- Você foi grosso.

- Eu sei Tiago!

- Vai pedir desculpas?

- Agora não, acho que vou deixar ele esfriar a cabeça um pouco.

- Certo...

- Então.. você finalmente pode dizer o que estava querendo.

- Há sim, eu escrevi pra minha mãe, e comentei algo sobre você, insinuei que você não queria voltar pra casa e tal.. e.. ela falou que se eu quisesse poderia convidar você pra passar as férias em casa.

- Na sua casa?

- É..

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo!

- Valeu Tiago! Obrigada mesmo! Você acabou de salvar minha vida! Eu vou ter que passar em casa antes por que se não minha mãe faz um escândalo.

- Certo.. mas ela não vai fazer escândalo de qualquer jeito?

- Sim.. mas pelo menos não vou ter que meter você e seus pais nisso.

- Ela não vai tentar te impedir?

- Com tudo que puder, mas eu consigo não se preocupe.

- Então, tá garantido, nas férias eu escrevo pra você pra marcar o dia, e você dá um jeito de comparecer, a gente pode marcar um lugar pra te encontrar se quiser, se for mais fácil pra você.

- Claro! Por mim está ótimo, é melhor assim.

- É..

- Então.. as provas tão ai..

- É..

- Quer estudar?

- Pode ser..

- Você lembra de alguma coisa?

- O .. básico..

- Hum..

- Vamos procurar Remo!

- É!

****

****

**N/A: **_Gente eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora da atualização, mas a verdade é que minha vida está muito complicada no momento, e eu devo anunciar que a demora de atualizações vai continuar por um tempo, eu provavelmente não vou poder atualizar a fic tão cedo por motivos que não são necessários ser ditos, é claro que eu me acho na obrigação de dar uma explicação pra vocês que lêem a minha fic, mas a verdade é que é um pequeno (nem tão pequeno assim) problema pessoal que realmente não vale a pena ser dito, mas eu não vou conseguir postar aqui tão cedo, me desculpe por favor, mas EU JURO que assim que tudo se estabilizar na minha vida eu coloco uns 5 caps de uma vez pra vocês tá bom? Por favor vocês que lêem minha fic me perdoem e por favor esperem, eu vou voltar a postar, só não garanto quando, mas eu vou, por favor me desculpem. Obrigada mais uma vez a todos que comentaram, e por favor continuem a fazer isso, eu ia adorar ver novos comentários quando voltar. Aproveitem esse cap e por favor, mas uma vez eu falo, vai demorar mas eu juro que vou continuar a postar a fic._

_ Bom, um GRANDE beijo a todos, e até breve(eu espero). _


	10. Cap9: Partida

**__**

Cap. 9: Partida.

Eu realmente não sei bem como conseguíamos nos manter tão firmes perante os exames, conseguíamos nos manter sãos, e calmos, pelo menos dois de nós, Pedro já estava a ponto de roer as pontas dos dedos, por que já não tinha unhas, Remo estava a beira de um surto, e estava concentradissímo enquanto andava nos corredores tentando repassar tudo que havia aprendido.

Embora eu e Tiago tivéssemos aprendido a conviver com a paranóia de Remo, estávamos um pouco cansados.

- Então, vamos ver se vocês decoraram!

Eu e Tiago nos encontrávamos jogados nos sofás respondendo tudo com o máximo de tédio possível, o único que parecia se pendurar nas palavras de Remo era Pedro.

- Urico, o Esquisitão. Era medieval, de datas desconhecidas. Era um bruxo extremamente...

- ...Excêntrico conhecido por usar uma água - viva como chapéu! Pronto tio Remo acertei? Vou ganhar um docinho? – Falei me levantando do sofá e já com uma cara impaciente.

- Está certo, vocês já decoraram tudo, eu só estou nervoso! – Remo falou se jogando em uma cadeira.

- Remo você já fez quase todas as provas, foi bem em todas, historia da magia é a última! Relaxa, você já sabe toda matéria, agora fica ai e para de encher o saco da gente!

Remo me olhou de cara feia.

- O problema é que parece que eu sou o único aqui que parece saber da importância das provas, agora vocês podem achar que elas não são nada, mas no futuro as notas vão contar, e no mundo você só é aceito se for o melhor! Então é preciso tirar boas notas, se mesmo com tudo isso muitos... ainda tem problemas em arranjar alguma coisa, imagino quem ainda não é bom aluno.

- Mas Remo você não é um desses muitos com problemas, você é bruxo e vem de uma boa família, humilde, mas boa! Você vai se dar bem é inteligente! – Falei com meu bom e velho tom impaciente.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim.

- Por que? – Tiago tirou a pergunta da minha boca.

- Oras.. por que.. nunca se sabe o futuro, e eu não tenho um bom nome, quer dizer, os Black poderiam ser até monstros...

- Eles são! – Falei com convicção.

- ...Mas eles tem um nome- Continuou Lupin fingindo que não havia me ouvido- Poderiam ser qualquer coisa! Já os Lupin, ninguém conhece.

- Mas você pode faze-los conhecer – Por incrível que pareça quem falou isso foi Pedro, e eu ainda acho hoje, que foi uma das poucas coisas úteis que ele já falou.

Remo olhou surpreso pra Pedrinho, e também eu e Tiago, Pedro por sua vez não parecia ter se dado conta da força de suas palavras e olhou pra nós interrogativo. Remo riu.

- Mas ele tem razão Remo, com a sua inteligência e capacidade você pode ser um grande bruxo! – Falei.

Remo sorriu tristemente e olhou pela janela.

Finalmente as provas haviam acabado, então, teríamos apenas que esperar, esperar para as notas chegarem e esperar pra finalmente irmos para nossas casas descansar. O que é claro, não era o meu caso, eu já imaginava a cara de meus pais quando chegasse, os gritos da minha mãe por eu não ter respondido a nenhuma carta dela (pelo menos não do jeito que ela esperava), e a cara de deboche do meu irmão, e finalmente, a solidão que eu tinha certeza que iria sentir.

Felizmente eu ainda teria que esperar uma semana para ver todas essas cenas, então eu procurei aproveitar ao máximo os meus últimos dias em Hogwarts.

- Então o que vocês querem fazer? – Falei com empolgação.

- Como assim?

- Como, como assim? Nós não vamos ficar aqui parados vamos?

- Sirius, eu mais do que ninguém admiro sua fibra e incansável energia mas, está tarde, e... estamos cansados sabe? – Tiago falou como se explicasse que 1+1 são 2.

- Mas Tiago, já se passaram 3 dias desde o término das provas, falta pouco tempo pra voltarmos pra casa!

- Sirius- Pedro falou- Nós entendemos que você está nervoso por ter que voltar pra casa mas, estamos cansados, por hoje já chega, amanhã nós vemos o que mais podemos fazer.

- Mas.. nós não fizemos quase nada hoje!

- Nada? – Dessa vez quem falou foi Remo exasperado- Como assim nada? Nós praticamente nem sentamos hoje! Ficamos dando voltas e voltas pelo castelo! Arrumamos 3 confusões com os sonserinos, que aliás você provocou! Eu tomei um feitiço no meio da cara que quase me arranca um olho ( _exagerado_)! Levamos 2 advertências de McGonagall! Nós temos é sorte de não passarmos os últimos dias em Hogwarts de detenção!

- Pelo menos nós estaríamos fazendo alguma coisa! – Respondi irritado.

Eu subi as escadas do dormitório masculino e me arrumei pra dormir, eu sabia perfeitamente que eles estavam cansados, e com motivos, e sabia que eu estava com uma energia que não tinha fim nesses últimos dias, mas eu senti raiva deles por não fazerem de tudo pra deixar meus últimos dias em Hogwarts os melhores possíveis. Eu entendia o lado deles, mas naquele momento eu quis ser só egoísta, só quis sentir raiva sem me repreender por isso, sentir raiva e me sentir bem. É bom ter esses momentos as vezes, sem saber bem o porque, sem se repreender, sem pensar um pouco se você está certo em se sentir assim, achar que está certo mesmo que alguma coisa dentro de você diga que não está! Só sentir raiva, e simplesmente isso!

Acordei no outro dia me sentindo bem melhor, e, de fato, tinha que concordar com meus amigos sobre o cansaço, a verdade é que no momento em que coloquei a cabeça no travesseiro eu adormeci profundamente, não tinha a menor idéia de que estava tão cansado.

Desci para o café com um humor bem melhor do que o do outro dia, e os encontrei já sentados. Me juntei a eles, e perguntei em um tom de desculpas o que eles planejavam pra hoje.

De fato o dia transcorreu bem, embora nos tenhamos ficado mais tempo parados na beira do lago do que andando e aprontando pelo castelo.

Então, a noite da véspera do dia da partida chegou, e até mesmo nos meus sonhos minha mãe veio me atormentar. Praga dos infernos. Como se já não bastasse eu ser obrigado a aguentar a cara dela no dia seguinte eu ainda tinha que antecipar tudo pelos meus sonhos, será que esse cara que controla os nossos destinos também controla nossos sonhos? Por que se não eu aposto que eles dois devem ter feito algum acordo.

Então o dia chegou, arrumei o malão como se estivesse arrumando a corda com a qual fosse me enforcar, o que aliás, me pareceu uma visão bem mais agradável do que encarar minha mãe de novo.

- Como você está Sirius?

- Como você acha? – Perguntei encarando Tiago mal-humorado.

- Tá, tá certo mas, vê se se anima, você vai passar um pouco das férias na minha casa esqueceu?

- Claro que não, é só isso que não me fez ir ao escritório de Dumbledore implorar pra ficar aqui. Você tem uma idéia de quando vai poder me chamar?

- Acho que no meio de Julho mais ou menos. – Tiago falou com incerteza.

- Certo.

- Gente, hora de descer- Lembrou Remo quase que num tom de desculpas.

- Tá, vamos. – Tiago fechou seu malão e o suspendeu no ar.

Descemos as escadarias com nossos malões flutuando atrás de nós, e estávamos quase nos jardins quando nos deparamos com Snape- O seboso.

Tá, eu sei que vocês podem considerar maldade. Mas entendam, nossa rixa com Snape era muito antiga e muito forte, não poderíamos perder essa chance, era boa demais.

Eu olhei de esguelha para Tiago e apontei uma porta logo atrás de Snape. Tiago entendeu o plano na hora e o colocou em prática.

E ai seboso, parece que finalmente Hogwarts vai cheirar bem novamente.- Ele falou com uma incrível cara de desdém.

É, Você está indo embora. – Snape falou já se colocando em guarda e assumindo uma postura de defesa.

E enquanto eu me segurava pra não rir da cara de indignação de Tiago, eu ia sorrateiramente por trás de Snape, abrir a porta pra Tiago poder agir.

Se eu fosse você Seboso, não me sentiria tão seguro assim. – Disse Tiago já se preparando pra sacar a varinha.

E eu posso saber porque Potter? – Snape estava tentando passar uma postura segura, mas estava claramente sentindo o contrário.

Por isso. – Tiago vendo o meu sinal sacou a varinha antes que Snape pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, e atirou um Expelliarmus, que jogou Snape com toda força pra dentro do armário de vassouras. Com sorte eu consegui pegar a sua varinha, pra que não caísse com ele dentro do armário. Isso renderia a ele mais tempo pra refletir, ou até mesmo mais tempo preso sentido o próprio cheiro horrível. Vai que agente fazia até ele tomar vergonha na cara e tomar um banho? Estávamos era fazendo um bem a ele e a humanidade.

Pronto, agora podemos ir felizes. Já tenho uma ótima coisa pra lembrar nas férias. – Falei muito satisfeito comigo mesmo.

Mas... não tem mais quase ninguém no castelo, pode demorar horas pra acharem ele! – Remo falou, como sempre, preocupado com tudo a toa.

Oras, ai é melhor ainda não é? Vamos.

Chegamos a uma cabine com um Remo muito culpado, falando a toda hora que devíamos avisar alguém sobre Snape. Mas é claro não demos muita atenção aos seus pedidos.

- Bom.. quem tá afim de uma partida de snap explosivo?

Foi divertido ver a cara de derrota de Pedro depois de ter jogado contra Tiago, Remo, e eu, já conformado com a minha volta pra casa, e tentando pensar que talvez não podia ser tão ruim assim, o que é claro meu subconsciente gritava pra mim que podia .

Chegada a noite fomos surpreendidos por uma pequena garoa que caia lá fora.

Saindo do trem pude avistar Bellatrix e Narcisa , acompanhadas de Lúcio Malfoy, que cursava o mesmo ano que a última.

Então finalmente eu atravessei a barreira e pude avistar quem eu menos queria ver, minha mãe com a pior cara do mundo, acompanhada de meu pai, meu irmão, os pais de Narcisa e Bellatrix e (finalmente alguém agradável), Andromeda que olhava timidamente pra todos. Ignorando a cara feia de minha mãe me despedi de meus amigos.

- Bom, ficamos por aqui.

- Espera, olha, aqueles ali são meus pais! – Tiago apontou um casal muito simpático que acenava pra nós, Tiago obviamente era muito parecido com o pai.

- E ali eu vejo a minha mãe, meu pai não, veio deve estar ocupado. –Remo apontou uma senhora com uma roupa simples, mas que parecia ser muito simpática também.

- Os meus ainda não chegaram –Disse Pedro tristemente.

- Eles devem chegar logo Pedro! Bom, então eu vou escrever pra você nas férias marcando um lugar pra gente se encontrar depois tá certo? – Continuou Tiago apressado olhando a cara dos meus pais que pareciam que a qualquer hora me puxariam pelos cabelos, se eu resolvesse demorar muito ali.

- Certo, bom, então, tchau a todos! Até! – Me afastei tristemente dos meus amigos e fui em direção a família mais simpática da plataforma.

- Vamos ter uma bela conversinha quando chegarmos em casa Sr. Sirius!

Dei uma última olhada a meus amigos, que acenaram uma última vez, e estava pronto pra acenar também quando uma mão forte me puxou pelo ombro me guiando de volta a que seria pra _sempre_ minha prisão.


	11. Cap10:Descobrindo segredos

**__**

Cap. 10: Descobrindo segredos.

Bom, agora vocês vão me permitir um pulo no tempo, vamos para o meu 3º ano, quando minha popularidade com garotas havia aumentado, quando eu havia passado Tiago na altura, quando Tiago foi aceito no time de quadribol e passou a reparar mais em uma certa ruivinha, quando descobrimos mais passagens secretas em Hogwarts com a ajuda da capa da invisibilidade que Tiago havia ganho de seu pai no 2° ano, e quando descobrimos alguns segredos.

Estávamos perto do natal, e Remo se preparava pra viajar, é claro que nós estávamos desconfiados, mas não tínhamos a menos idéia do que acontecia, só víamos Remo ficar cada vez mais parecido com o Remo do começo, que carregava o mundo nas costas. Eu me sentia mal por ver meu amigo sofrendo em silêncio sem poder fazer nada, sempre achei que fosse um cara confiável, do tipo que as pessoas contariam segredos que ninguém mais sabe, mas isso não estava acontecendo, já havia tentando encostar Remo na parede pra ver se ele contava algo, mas ele sempre se esquivava, e cada vez se revoltava e parecia se afastar mais de nós, Pedro já tinha desistido, Tiago estava com raiva, e eu estava confuso e frustrado.

- Talvez ele tenha alguma doença e tenha que se tratar uma vez por mês – Arriscou Pedro- Isso explicaria a cara de doente que ele fica as vezes.

- É uma hipótese. – Resmungou Tiago .

Eu observava o cair da noite pela janela pensando em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo quando Remo entrou pra pegar as malas. Ele parou na porta e nos olhou, entrou no quarto silenciosamente, pegou as malas e saiu.

- Har.. eu to com dor de cabeça. – Disse Tiago cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Algumas horas chatas foram passando, Tiago e Pedro jogavam xadrez de bruxo e eu ainda olhava o céu, agora totalmente escuro, e uma lua quase cheia começava a surgir.

Eu pensava como uma pessoa podia viver assim, como o Remo, guardando algum segredo que provavelmente era sério, sem contar com ninguém, eu sentia um pouco de raiva por ele não confiar na gente, mas toda vez que eu pensava em jogar isso na cara dele eu via em seu rosto uma solidão e um pesar tão profundo, como se doesse bem mais nele guardar esse segredo, e eu aprendi a respeitar, embora não entendesse.

Eu sempre pensei nos meus amigos como alguém em que sempre se pode contar segredos, era essa a imagem que eu tinha deles, e de repente eu me deparava com alguém como Remo, que parecia gostar tanto da gente, e era um amigo fantástico, mas que simplesmente não tinha coragem de nos contar algo.

Deve ser horrível carregar o peso de um segredo sozinho, eu não imaginava como ele podia fazer isso, ficar tão só, sofrendo em silencio, olhando tudo de longe, sem participar, com medo de falar algo errado, como se nós a qualquer momento pudéssemos critica-lo e esquecer dele, o deixar de lado, nem imaginava as coisas que poderiam ter acontecido com ele pra que ele fosse assim, sentia pena por ele ter esse comportamento, e esse medo, ver ele só, e não poder fazer nada, só olhar, e imaginar, como aquela lua no céu, sozinha, em meio a tantas estrelas, nós olhamos, e admiramos, mas não podemos fazer nada além de olhar, e ver sua solidão tão distante.

Foi quando de repente tudo pareceu se juntar, eu senti como se tivesse levado um choque, eu simplesmente não sabia o que pensar, não sabia se eu falava com os outros, se eu pesquisava mais ou se eu me xingava por pensar esse absurdo.

Decidi por pesquisar, meu ego é muito grande pra sair me xingando a toa. .

Levantei o mais rápido que pude e ouvi alguma coisa no meu corpo estalar pelo movimento brusco, não dei importância e corri para o dormitório pegar um livro de DCAT, Tiago e Pedro me seguiram e me olhavam como se de repente eu tivesse ficado louco, era o que parecia, pois eu tentava a todo custo tirar o cabelo da minha cara enquanto vasculhava o livro insistentemente com os olhos arregalados.

- Sirius... o que está fazendo? –Tiago perguntou com muito cuidado como se eu pudesse explodir de repente.

Ignorei tudo que Tiago pudesse estar me falando e continuei a procurar, foi quando finalmente quando eu já estava a ponto de jogar o livro pela janela eu achei.

- É!

- É o que Sirius?

- Espere.

Tiago olhou de Pedro pra mim parecendo muito preocupado com meu estado mental.

- É...

- Sirius?

- Não pode ser, não pode..

- Sirius você está bem?

Aquela pergunta me fez sair do meu estado de choque, eu olhei pra Tiago meio perdido, como se tudo fosse uma espécie de sonho confuso.

Então eu fiz algo que realmente assustou Tiago. Eu ri.

- Hã... Hãhã, HAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Sirius o que deu em você?

Eu também não sabia dizer, nunca tinha tido aquilo antes, eu só conseguia rir, tudo parecia simplesmente tão confuso, tão impossível, que era engraçado.

- Sirius.. –Tiago se aproximou cautelosamente de mim e parecia verdadeiramente assustado- Sirius, olha cara, o que houve? Você tá bem?

- Eu.. estou ótimo, eu realmente estou ótimo, quer dizer, quem aqui pode dizer que tem um problema? Acho que minha vida é realmente ótima.

- Sirius? – Tiago já parecia completamente desesperado.

- Tiago, pense, me diga você se lembra a última vez que Remo faltou?

- Foi.. mês passado.

- Que dia?

- Acho que foi, dia, 10.

Me levantei e conferi uma coisa no calendário lunar.

- É, não tem mais desculpa.

- Sirius será que agora você quer nos contar que é? – Exclamou Pedro irritado, ele odiava ficar sem saber das coisas, era irritantemente xereta.

- Eu descobri o problema do Remo.

- O que é? – Disse Tiago arrancando a pergunta da boca de Pedro.

- Ele é um lobisomem. – Falei num tom tão displicente que nem parecia ter saído da minha boca.

Os instantes que se seguiram foram de silêncio, não posso saber o que se passou na cabeça deles, mas na minha uma voz gritou algo como TRAIDOR.

Eu me senti mal depois que contei, achei que deveria ter guardado minha descoberta em segredo pra conversar com Remo depois, mas na hora eu senti que tinha que dividir isso com alguém ou explodiria, mas a reação de Pedro me deixou mais temeroso, e se ele contasse? Ou se ignorasse Remo, como o que ele provavelmente mais temia.

Finalmente Tiago quebrou o silêncio.

- O que? – Ele perguntou como se estivesse certo que só podia ter ouvido errado.

- O que você ouviu. Eu.. não tenho total certeza, talvez seja só besteira minha.

Mas Tiago tomou o calendário da minha mão, folheou e ergueu os olhos pra mim com um tom amargo.

- Porque ele não disse?

- Ele devia estar com medo, você sabe como os lobisomens são tratados, ele deve ter achado que o ignoraríamos.

Tiago largou o calendário com um ar de nojo.

- Eu não acredito.

- Você não vai ignora-lo vai?

- O que você acha que eu sou? É claro que não, mas eu, cara eu não consigo engolir! Somos amigos dele! Como ele não nos confiou isso?

- Já disse Tiago, ele devia estar com medo, não queria perder nossa amizade.

- Mas.. eu não entendo...

- Onde –Pedro finalmente pareceu recuperar a voz- onde será que ele fica? Pra se transformar? Não deve ser perto daqui, seria perigoso, não é?

- Bom eu não sei onde ele fica, e acho que isso não importa agora – Respondi com frieza, como ele podia agir assim, com o nosso amigo provavelmente sofrendo em silêncio?

- Será que Dumbledore sabe? – Ele perguntou de novo.

- Deve saber, uma coisa dessas não passaria despercebido por ele.

- O que nós vamos fazer? – Perguntou Tiago olhando para o cap. do livro sobre lobisomens.

- Acho que devemos falar com ele.

- Mas e se ele se revoltar ou algo assim? – Pedro se sentou ao nosso lado com uma cara assustada.

- Pedro ele não vai morder você, se é disso que está com medo. – Falei raivoso.

Ele se calou.

- Ele deve voltar daqui a dois dias- Disse Tiago conferindo novamente o calendário lunar.

Os dois dias que se seguiram foram de ansiedade e medo, ensaiávamos o que falaríamos e como falaríamos.

Pedro parecia o mais nervoso, mas com o tempo pareceu se acostumar a idéia e tomar parte no apoio a Remo.

Não sei explicar, mas eu me senti tão confuso naqueles dois dias, era como se toda minha raiva, do mundo, da minha família, da minha vida, tudo de repente perdesse o sentido.

Eu sempre falei pra quem quisesse ouvir que minha vida era horrível, e que eu sempre fui sozinho, mas de repente, vendo a vida do Remo, ele deve ter tido esse problema por muito tempo, com medo de se aproximar das pessoas, tendo que mentir pra que não descobrissem seu segredo, tudo, tudo sempre por causa do maldito preconceito das pessoas, quem podia culpa-lo por se esconder? Todas as pessoas se acostumam a esconder coisas por saber como as pessoas agem, todos conhecemos as pessoas, principalmente por que na maioria das vezes nós somos como elas, muitas vezes você só age do jeito que age porque tem medo do que as pessoas vão pensar se você agir diferente, contra um principio, uma opinião. É sempre assim, e sempre vai ser, por que não importa quanto o mundo evolua, as pessoas nunca mudam, por medo, por costume, por burrice, elas simplesmente não mudam.

Então Remo finalmente voltou, e encontrou com um Sirius ,Tiago e Pedro muito sérios.

- Remo nós temos que falar com você – Começou Tiago.

- Um assunto muito sério –Eu continuei.

- Olha se for sobre a minha viagem nem comecem, eu já falei o que tinh...

- Remo nós já sabemos.

- Sabem do que? – Respondeu um Remo muito impaciente.

- Do motivo pelo que você falta.

- Não o que você conta, o verdadeiro – Tiago continuou minha fala.

Observei Remo ficando com um tom branco, e realmente achei que ele fosse desmaiar, ele estava com olheiras profundas, uma cara muito abatida e cansada, e agora parecia ter entrado em choque.

- Vocês, não sabem de nada – Ele falou parecendo tomar muita coragem.

- Sabemos sim Remo – Eu falei piedosamente.

- Do que vocês sabem?

- Que você é lobisomem – Pedro falou, e eu realmente quis soca-lo naquele momento. Ele precisava ter falado com tanta dureza?

Realmente depois daquilo Remo parecia ter perdido a coragem e a fala, e desabou na cama.

- Remo.. –Eu comecei mas fui interrompido.

- Tudo bem – Ele falou mais uma vez parecendo tomar coragem- Está certo, não precisam mais gastar o se tempo comigo, podem me excluir.

Eu observei Tiago e Pedro trocarem olhares nervosos e eu olhei Remo com um tom de pena, o que ele percebeu.

- Também não precisam ter pena, vivi bem até agora, não precisam se sentir culpados ou inventar uma desculpa de Você entende não é Remo? Agora que nós sabemos, não podemos mais andar com você, porque... poderia ser perigoso, ou alguém poderia descobrir e ficaria mal pra gente, você entende né?.

O rosto de Remo parecia conter muita coisa ao mesmo tempo, raiva, tristeza, amargura, e ele parecia realmente saber o que falava, tive uma forte suspeita que ele já tinha passado por isso antes.

- Remo não vamos deixar você de lado – Falou Tiago com urgência na voz.

- Então vão fazer o que?

- Nada! Vamos continuar seus amigos! Não nos importamos pelo que você é, gostamos de você cara, bastante, você é nosso amigo.

Remo parecia estar com alguma coisa engasgada na garganta.

- Só preferíamos que você tivesse nos contado, mas entendemos seus motivos.

- Desculpem por não ter contado, por muitas vezes eu pensei, mas, tive medo, de que vocês não agissem bem, tive medo que não só me abandonassem como também espalhassem por ai, e poderia não só trazer problemas a mim, como também a meus pais e a Dumbledore, que batalhou tanto pra que eu pudesse estudar aqui. Nesse mundo onde ninguém se importa com ninguém, vocês pareciam ser diferentes, mas..

- Nós entendemos Remo – Eu falei.

- Obrigado.

- De nada.. somos amigos não é? – Falou Tiago

- Amigos são pra isso – Continuei.

Foi ai que Remo pareceu não aguentar mais.

- Eu sempre sofri tanto com isso, escondendo das pessoas o que eu era, e tendo que suportar quando elas me olhavam enojadas quando eu era só uma criança que não entendia nada, e só queria brincar, e eu via as mães tirarem seus filhos de perto quando eu me aproximava, e eu não entendia, por que elas faziam isso, o que eu tinha feito, eu só queria brincar.

Remo dizia tudo isso rápido, como se tivesse isso preso na garganta durante muito tempo, enquanto lágrimas caiam pelos seus olhos. Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer.

- E eu tinha que fingir pra minha mãe que estava tudo bem, por que eu via que ela se preocupava muito, e eu ouvia ela chorando a noite por minha causa, e eu tinha que aguentar tudo, e eu não podia contar pra ninguém como me sentia...

Foi ai que eu fiz a única coisa que poderia ser feita naquele momento, fui até Remo e o abracei, Tiago e Pedro me seguiram nesse gesto.

- E dói tanto, tanto, vocês não sabem como dói, é horrível.

Remo estava desconsolado, e chorava sem parar, meu deus, como o mundo podia ser tão cruel com alguém com o coração tão grande? Uma pessoa tão boa.

- Mas agora você tem a gente Remo – Tiago falou.

- É – Eu continuei- Num mundo onde ninguém se importa com ninguém, nós nos importamos com você.

- É – Falou Pedro- Somos seus amigos.

- É, e sempre vamos ser. – Eu terminei.

Naquele dia, naquele dormitório, nós juramos que seríamos amigos pra sempre, e nada, nada, iria nos separar.

Como nos enganamos.


	12. Cap11:Por um triz

**__**

Cap. 11: Por um triz.

- Tem certeza que é por aqui Sirius?

- Claro que tenho Pedro!

- Posso saber porque estamos indo para Hogsmeade escondidos se nós fomos lá outro dia?

- Porque não compramos bombas de bosta suficiente Remo!

- Compramos sim! Você e Tiago que usaram tudo em um dia só!

- Bombas de bosta são pra ser usadas Remo!

- Mas Sirius...

- Mais nada!

Eu, Tiago, Remo e Pedro andávamos pela escola as 11 da noite cobertos pela capa da invisibilidade procurando uma passagem atrás de um quadro com a figura de um ogro, que nós havíamos descoberto a pouco tempo, e que dava para Hogsmeade. Era uma passagem estreita, só cabia um por vez, um pouco baixa, e de aparência um pouco perigosa, parecia prestes a desabar a qualquer instante.

- Sirius você..

- Pedro eu já disse duas vezes que eu sei por onde eu estou indo!

- Não! Não é isso é que..

- Porque você parou Pedro? Continua andando está atrasando a gente!

- AI! Quem pisou no meu pé? – Tiago falou com escândalo.

- Silêncio Tiago! – Falei com urgência.

- Desculpe fui eu Tiago. – Remo disse sem - graça.

- Remo cuidado poxa!

- Vocês querem fazer silêncio! – Falei com impaciência.

- Sirius...

- Pedro quer ficar quieto? – Falei já desesperado.

- AI! Que droga vocês não tão me vendo? Quem..? – Tiago estava pronto pra reclamar que mais uma vez alguém havia pisado no seu pé quando uma voz o interrompeu.

- Silêncio! Filch está vindo!

Por um momento ninguém disse nada. A não ser que um de nós tivesse subitamente tido um gravíssimo problema na voz, a voz que ouvimos foi de uma menina.

- Era isso que eu queria dizer Sirius! Eu tinha visto alguém nos seguindo!

Por um momento eu pensei seriamente em quem eu deveria matar, eu, ou Pedro, mas meu pensamento foi interrompido.

- Rápido temos que sair daqui! – Disse a menina num tom urgente.

- Certo vamos! – Os passos de Filch já podiam ser ouvidos, então decidi que não era hora pra perguntas.

Começamos a correr na direção da passagem, e a menina, que eu reconheci como sendo Melanie OHara , tentava nos acompanhar pelo barulho de nossos pés, mas ela estava quase tomando um caminho errado, quando eu a puxei pelo braço, eu não sabia o que ela fazia ali, mas ela tinha nos avisado a tempo sobre Filch.

- Aqui! –Puxei o quadro do ogro pra cima e entrei na passagem junto com os outros.

- Ai meu deus! O que me deu na cabeça pra seguir vocês! Vocês tem idéia do que vão falar de mim se me pegarem aqui no meio da noite com 4 meninos? – Falou Mel com desespero.

- Bom, já que os 4 meninos em questão somos nós, vão dizer que você é muito sortuda. – Falei divertidamente.

- Madame norra pode sentir nosso cheiro –Lembrou Remo- é melhor irmos mais pra lá.

Fomos mais para trás na passagem, e tiramos a capa para nos movimentarmos melhor.

- Filch não conhece essa passagem? – Perguntou Mel.

- Nunca vimos ele usando pelo menos.

- Hum.. – Sem parecer muito segura com isso.

- Mas agora me diga o que fazia indo atrás da gente?

- Eu estava na sala comunal quando vocês saíram do dormitório de vocês falando sobre ir a Hogsmeade através de uma passagem, pelo jeito vocês estavam muito concentrados porque não me viram lá, eu vi vocês colocando a capa da invisibilidade, e ouvi quando saíram, eu fiquei curiosa, e queria seguir vocês pelo menos até descobrir onde ficava a passagem.

- O que acha Sirius? Nós matamos ela? – Disse sinistramente Tiago.

- Oras por favor! Eu não dedurei vocês, e se eu não os tivesse avisado sobre o Filch vocês não teriam escapado a tempo! – Falou severa.

- Eu acho que é uma boa justificativa – Apoiou Remo com tom divertido.

Melanie olhou agradecida pra ele.

- Tá tá! Pelo menos chegamos onde devíamos chegar, podemos ir a Hogsmeade. – Falei arrogante (Tá, eu sei, eu era terrível.).

- E eu?

- Você fica aqui esperando pra poder ir embora, ou eu deixo você vir com a gente.

- Não é perigoso? – Falou ela olhando em volta.

- Então você fica aqui!

- Não precisa gritar! – Melanie falou aumentando o tom de voz.

- NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO!

- Não imagine!

- A QUER SABER! PORQUE NÃO VOLTA LOGO PRO SALÃO COMUNAL DE ONDE VOCÊ NÃO DEVIA TER SAÍDO!

Melanie estava pronta pra revidar quando um tremor chamou nossa atenção.

- O que foi isso? – Disseram Melanie e Pedro juntos.

- AI! – Gritou Tiago quando uma pedra caiu na cabeça dele.

- Shiu Tiago!

Mais algumas pedras começaram a cair e a situação ficou perigosa.

- É melhor sairmos daqui! – Sugeriu Pedro.

- Estou concordando com ele – Falou Remo.

- AU! – Gritou Pedro de uma forma muito escandalosa quando uma pedra caiu nele.

- Pedro não! – Eu tentei correr pra tapar a boca dele mas uma pedra um pouco grande de mais pro meu gosto caiu bem na minha frente.

- Vamos sair daqui!

A situação realmente se complicava mais a cada simples palavra que dizíamos, o grupo era liderado por Remo, seguido de Pedro, Tiago, Melanie e por último eu.

- Vamos morrer! – Gritou Pedro assustado com as mãos na cabeça.

- Pensa positivo! - Eu gritei.

- Vamos morrer rápido. – Gritou ele de volta.

Uma pedra grande atingiu com força a cabeça de Remo, e ele tombou pro lado sendo ajudado por Tiago que tomou a frente de Pedro com dificuldade, esse por sinal estava parecendo um pato andando, tentando se desviar das pedras que caiam cada vez mais e em maior quantidade, Melanie protegia a cabeça com as mãos, que por sinal estavam quase tão machucadas quanto os braços, e eu por último andava com muita dificuldade depois de uma pedra ter caído dolorosamente no meu pé, e por muitas mais que pareciam querer imita-la.

Finalmente eu vi Tiago (agora a frente do grupo)abrindo o quadro do ogro e saindo por ele com Remo, Pedro teve de pular um monte de pedras que se acumulavam na porta, Melanie se apertou pra passar entre as pedras (eu realmente invejei a flexibilidade das mulheres) e uma pedra caiu com força nas suas costas, por fim chegou a minha vez, eu apoiei meu pé em uma pedra pra subir e passar pela pequena abertura que tinha sobrado quando uma pedra caiu sobre minha mão e eu a tirei rápido ficando sem apoio, e pude ver desesperadamente a passagem se fechando enquanto as pedras continuavam a cair.

Comecei a tentar mover as pedras pra poder passar, e ouvi barulho de pedras do outro lado também, o que indicava que meus amigos tentavam fazer o mesmo.

Foi quando de repente quando eu tirei uma pedra do monte, alguma coisa vindo de alguma varinha me atingiu com tudo no peito e me empurrou para o chão, o que quase fez com que minha cabeça fosse esmagada por uma pedra que caia exatamente naquele lugar.

- SIRIUS! – Pude ouvir a voz de Tiago

- Meu deus você terminou de matar ele Tiago! - Exclamou Melanie com uma voz esganiçada.

Finalmente uma abertura grande o suficiente foi aberta para que eu pudesse passar, Tiago entrou e me puxou pro outro lado.

- Sirius! Sirius você tá bem? Tá me ouvindo?

- Ha...

- SIRIUS VOCÊ TÁ VIVO!

- Não.. morri e voltei pra puxar teu pé!

- Graças a deus você tá bem!

- Infelizmente vocês não vão poder aproveitar muito isso. – A voz de Filch foi ouvida no meio de toda a confusão.

Então, mais uma vez nós nos encontramos na enfermaria, depois de ter visto a tão conhecida cara da professora McGonagall, que só não nos mandou direto pra detenção porque estávamos num estado lamentável.

Quando todos já estavam melhores, foi a vez de cumprimos detenção, eu cumpri sozinho uma detenção de ajudar Filch na sala dele, Tiago e Pedro foram limpar latrinas, e Melanie e Remo foram polir os troféus.

Depois de tudo passamos a cumprimentar Melanie nos corredores, e falávamos com ela as vezes, quem mais se dava bem com ela era Remo, não que ela fosse uma garota chata, mas Remo tinha mais calma pra falar com ela.

Então o tempo foi passando e mais um ano terminou, mais uma vez eu voltei a minha casa esperando a hora de voltar pra Hogwarts.


	13. Cap12:Bancando o cupido

**__**

Cap.12: Bancando o cupido.

- Sirius, eu preciso de um favor seu.

Estávamos no nosso 5º ano, sim, sim, eu dei outro pulo no tempo, mas nada de tão especial aconteceu no nosso 4º ano, bom, a não ser um certo estudo de...bem, depois eu falo nisso.

Naquele período Pedro andava estranho, parecia mais quieto que o comum, andava olhando para os lados, e ficava constantemente corado. Fora que por muitas vezes tinha parado na minha frente, aberto a boca, mas nada saia dela, até aquele dia.

- Pedro tem que ser agora? Eu estou indo me encontrar com a Julie!

- Sim, sim, eu sei Sirius mas é que, eu queria falar agora, sabe...

- Enquanto você tem coragem sei.. tá então fale – Disse fazendo pouco caso, ele realmente tinha que escolher justo aquela hora pra falar?

- Bem é que... eu estou meio que..

- Pedro por favor você vai falar ainda hoje?

- Claro...- Um já um pouco revoltado Pedro respondeu- é que...eu estougostandodealguém!

- Como é? – Tentei segurar o riso.

- Você me entendeu Sirius.

- Certo e... o que você quer de mim?

- Bom, você sabe, da fama que tem, e... bom ela também é meio, encantada com você, principalmente depois do que você e Tiago fizeram com Snape no jardim outro dia, deixar ele de ponta cabeça e tal, bom, você virou uma espécie de ídolo pra ela, então, como eu sou seu amigo – Nessa hora ele me olhou rápido como se quisesse mesmo confirmar isso- eu pensei que eu poderia usar você, pra impressiona-la, afinal, a melhor coisa que eu posso oferecer pra uma garota é o mesmo que você: Você.

- Desculpe Pedro, eu estou me usando – Falei já avistando Julie.

- Mas Sirius...

- Depois a gente conversa Pedrinho, depois. – Disse já saindo, e deixando um Pedro desapontado pra trás.

Algumas horas depois, onde eu não vou contar o que estava fazendo, eu voltei pro salão comunal e vi Pedro angustiado me esperando.

- Sirius!

- Pedro! – Zombei.

- Er... então, o que você decidiu?

- Hum.. eu não tive muito tempo pra pensar nisso sabe? Mas.. eu posso te ajudar, MAS , antes que você tenha um ataque de felicidade eu vou te dizer, eu acho melhor você não contar só comigo Pedro, você tem que fazer algo por você, ou não vai valer a pena, eu posso te ajudar a conquistar ela, eu conheço alguns truques que, bom, pelo menos comigo funcionam.

- Claro eu aceito, mas você ainda vai conhece-la né?

- Vamos ver..

- Tá, então, o que você tem pra me dizer?

- Primeiro, que menina é essa?

- Emma, da Corvinal.

- Hum.. sei quem é. – Disse com um sorriso um pouco malicioso.

Pedro me olhou desconfiado.

- Só de nome, juro. – Falei apressado.

- Certo – Ele disse abrindo um sorriso.

- Então, nós vamos precisar ir a Hogsmeade, vamos comprar algumas coisas pra você.

- O que?

- Roupas, acessórios alguns agrados pra ela.

- Mas eu não tenho muito dinheiro.

- Tudo bem, eu pago pra você.

- Valeu!

- Certo. .certo, agora vejamos..- Avaliei Pedro- isso vai ser complicado..

Quando chegou o fim-de-semana fomos a Hogsmeade escondidos, através da passagem da bruxa, Tiago meio emburrado por estar perdendo tempo quando podia estar procurando...outra coisa.

Bom, compramos algumas roupas novas pra ele, um par de brincos com um colar pra ela, e aproveitamos para comprar algumas bombas de bosta a mais pra nós.

Mais tarde eu estava ajudando Pedro a tomar coragem pra falar com Emma.

- Pedro, você não me fez gastar dinheiro atoa, você está produzido, está com um presente, e sabe o que dizer, portanto você vai lá entendeu?

- Tá, certo, eu vou, to indo.

- Então mexa as pernas... – Disse já aborrecido.

- Claro, to indo... – Pedro engoliu em seco e saiu.

Fiquei observando de longe o desempenho de Pedro, que até pareceu ir bem, mas a menina não estava dando muita bola pra ele, ele percebendo isso inventou alguma desculpa de que ia pegar alguma coisa e saiu, eu aproveitei pra tentar dar uma mãosinha a mais.

- Olá...

- Oi... – Respondeu uma abobada menina é claro, encantada com meu charme.

- Eu estava olhando você com Pedro, vocês formam um belo casal.

- Há.. é... – Uma total descrente Emma falou, pra falar a verdade, eu realmente duvidava que Pedro pudesse formar um bom casal com alguém.

- Então, mas... você parece meio longe, olha, eu sei que Pedrinho pode ser meio difícil de falar e tal mas, é um bom garoto sabe? Se você conhecesse ele melhor... e eu ficaria realmente grato sabe?

- Ficaria?

- Claro!

- Bom.. ele não parece uma má pessoa, eu poderia ser mais legal com ele.

- É... aproveita que ele tá voltando tá? – Pisquei.

- Tá.. – Suspirou.

Pedrinho olhou desconfiado para mim, mas depois se aproximou de Emma, e ela pareceu bem mais simpática, infelizmente o relacionamento dos dois não teve um grande futuro, Pedro pareceu ficar mais distante e frio com o tempo, pareceu que ele havia ficado bravo comigo por ter falado com ela, mas a verdade foi que eu gostei de bancar o cupido, e naquele momento, eu realmente quis investir nesse meu novo passatempo.

- E ai Tiago como vai?

- Indo... porque?

- Nada...

- Que cara é essa?

- Que cara?- Falei tirando rapidamente meu sorriso traquina e assumindo uma postura mais inocente. O que é claro eu não consegui muito bem.

- Essa de quem tá querendo aprontar alguma coisa.

- Eeeeu? Imagine...

- Sei... e como foi o encontro do Pedrinho?- Falou

- Há foi bom... eu realmente tenho talento para cupido.

- É, imagino.

- Eu acho que vou fazer mais disso sabe?

- Vai é? Pobre coitado que você escolher .

Tiago ficou um tempo entretido em um pergaminho até perceber que eu estava olhando fixamente pra ele com uma cara nada boa.

- Oooi Tiago...

- Háaa não Sirius! Não mesmo! Olha eu nem tenho uma paquera tá legal? Quer dizer, eu já até sai com algumas mais você sabe que já passou né?

- É.. mas.. uma certa ruivinha sabe..

- NÃO! SIRIUS NÃO! NEM OUSE PENSAR NISSO!

- Nossa... ele ficou irritado...

- Olha aqui Sirius, eu gosto muito de você, mas se você pensar em fazer isso eu juro...

- Tá, tá bom, eu juro que não faço isso.

- Bom mesmo! – E dizendo isso saiu para o dormitório masculino.

- Pelo menos não sozinho.


	14. Cap13:Bancando o cupido 2

**__**

Cap. 13: Bancando o cupido II.

- Ooooi Melanie.

Lílian que estava ao lado de Melanie olhou dela para mim com uma cara de nem ouse falar com esse daí.

- Oi Sirius... – Com cara de você é louco de estar aqui?.

- Posso falar com você? – Com cara de pau mesmo.

- Tá..- Falou com precaução como se Lily pudesse pular no pescoço dela a qualquer momento a impedindo de falar comigo.

- Certo –Ela falou depois de uma boa distancia- O que é?

- Você é muito amiga da Lily não é?

- Na verdade não.. não somos muito próximas. Porque é sua próxima vitima?

- Claro que não, Melanie que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou? – Ironizei.

- Você não quer saber, mas então o que quer?

- Sua ajuda!

- Minha ajuda? No que?

- Pra juntar Tiago e Lílian!

- ...Você é louco! – Finalmente falou depois de ficar um tempo parada só olhando pra mim como se quisesse mesmo ter certeza de que eu estava em meu estado perfeito.

- Há, qual é Mel? Não é tão difícil assim, eu sou um bom cupido!

- Sirius, eu não sei do Tiago mas da parte da Lily eu posso te garantir que você corre o risco de morrer nessa tentativa! E não me chame de Mel.

- Olha, o Tiago gosta da Lílian, nós só precisamos mudar o lado dela! E porque eu não posso te chamar de Mel?

- Por que não! E eu não vou te ajudar!

- Há por favor.. Mel..anie. – Então recorri a minha velha e boa cara de cachorro pidão.

- Olha, vamos dizer que eu aceite, qual é seu plano?

Sorri satisfeito.

- Tiago eu tava pensando, você já procurou _aquilo_ na biblioteca?

- Sirius não tem nada disso na biblioteca!

- Pode ter! Olha você vai a noite pra biblioteca, eu te encubro, não custa tentar.

- Pode ser, mas porque o súbito interesse? – Tiago perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Mas eu estou tão interessado nisso quanto você!

- Certo. .eu vou lá qualquer dia então.

- Hoje! Vá hoje, quanto mais cedo melhor! – Insisti tentando ser o mais discreto possível.

- Tá, tá.- Concordou Tiago embora desconfiado.

Algumas horas mais tarde do outro lado da sala comunal Melanie falava alguma coisa com Lily que parecia não gostar muito da idéia mas acabou aceitando e se dirigiu a porta.

- Tiago acho que já está na hora, a maioria das pessoas já se recolheram, anda pega a capa eu te encubro.

- Tá já to indo.

Depois de algum tempo Tiago e eu chegamos em frente a biblioteca, que já estava aberta.

- Anda Tiago entra, eu fico aqui com a capa pra te dar cobertura.

- Você não acha estranho a porta já estar aberta?

- Há, a Madame Pince deve ter deixado aberta, anda não enrola.

- Mas..

- Vai Tiago! – Disse já o empurrando pra dentro. - Ok, agora o mais difícil.

Eu tinha que colocar um feitiço de senha na porta o que não era muito fácil, mas nada que eu, é claro, o grande Sirius, não pudesse fazer.

- Senha: Snuffles.

- Que tipo de senha é essa? – Falou uma voz atrás de mim.

- Melanie que susto.

- Tá.. e ai conseguiu fazer o feitiço?

- Sim claro, eles não vão poder sair a não ser que saibam a senha.

- Certo, mas olha, se der algo errado eu não tive nada a ver com isso certo? Eu já não sou nem muito amiga da Lily, se ela ainda descobre que eu fiz parte disso ela me mata.

- Tudo bem pode deixar. O que você disse pra fazer a Lily vir?

- Disse que tinha esquecido um livro dentro da biblioteca, e se ela podia fazer o favor de pegar pra mim porque eu ia precisar, e eu ainda tava atolada de lição pra fazer e não podia perder tempo com nada, enquanto ela já tinha feito tudo.

- Hum.. eu teria feito melhor.

- Bom, ela veio não veio? Isso que importa! Será que já se viram?

- Quando se virem vamos ouvir os gritos.

- É – Falou rindo.

__

- O que você está fazendo aqui Potter?

- Vai começar – Falei.

__

- Lily? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim pegar algo pra minha amiga, e não me chame de Lily! E você não me respondeu!

- Eu... esqueci algo aqui e vim pegar também.

- Justo agora Potter? Quando eu estou aqui também? Que coincidência né?

- Olha eu não fiz nada ok?

- Há claro, mas eu vou embora!

Pudemos ouvir ela andar até a porta e tentar abri-la com um feitiço.

__

- POTTER O QUE VOCÊ FEZ NA PORTA?

- O que é? O que tem a porta?

- Está trancada!

- Então abra com o alorromora.

- Eu já tentei!

- Deixa eu ver isso. Alorromora! Está trancada!

- O que eu te falei Potter?

- Mas estava aberta quando eu...

- O que foi?

- Eu acho que já sei o que houve, SIRIUS ABRA A DROGA DA PORTA AGORA! ISSO NÃO TEM GRAÇA!

- Háaaa tinha que ter seus amiguinhos no meio, Potter é bom você dar já um jeito nisso!

- Olha eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, foi o Sirius que fez tudo!

- Mas ele é seu amigo você que tem que controlar o que ele faz ou não!

- Nada disso olha...

- A Potter cale a boca e me deixa pensar no que fazer!

Silêncio.

- Sabe, isso vai demorar, você está com fome Melanie? – Falei displicente.

- Um pouco.

- Ótimo vamos a cozinha, toma entra debaixo da capa.

- Será que eles vão ficar bem?

- Há.. Tiago sabe controlar a situação.

- Há...sei, to vendo.

Algum tempo depois, quando estávamos voltando ouvimos algumas vozes que pareciam bem irritadas, acompanhado de um miado de gato.

- Droga... Filch. – Falei puxando Melanie pra perto da parede.

Fomos mais pra perto ainda cobertos pela capa, Filch acompanhava Tiago e Lílian a torre da Grifinória, eles vinham da sala de McGonagall com uma cara nada boa.

Eu e Melanie nos entreolhamos, ambos pensando que isso não ia ser nada bom.

- A CULPA É TODA SUA!

- Desculpe Tiago.

Algum tempo mais tarde, já no dormitório masculino Tiago me passava uma bronca.

- Você ouviu bem o que a Lílian falou, ou melhor berrou? E caso não tenha eu repito: _a culpa é toda sua Potter! Faça um favor quando passar por mim novamente, tenha a decência de mudar de caminho!._

- É, deu pra ouvir algo do tipo, mas Tiago, tem uma coisa que eu não entendi, como Filch entrou?

- Por uma passagem, e foi por lá que ele nos tirou também, e você não imagina como foi aterrorizante do nada olhar pro lado e ver a cara feia de Filch no escuro meia iluminada por uma lamparina.

- Sirius você foi irresponsável, não foi só porque o seu plano pra ajudar o Pedro deu certo que você agora tem o Dom de juntar casais! – Um Remo bem severo falou.

- Eu sei, mas eu achei que era o plano perfeito, com vocês dois trancados- Me virei pra Tiago- talvez a Lily visse que você é um cara legal.

- É mas ela só me odeia mais agora.

- Pelo menos você não vai mais querer bancar o cupido com ninguém, não é? – Remo falou divertido.

- É, o que é uma pena Remo, eu já tinha outro casal tão lindo em mente.

- Quem?

- Você e Melanie. – Falei com uma grande cara de inocente.

- ...Agradeça por eu ser calmo.

Horas depois, quando todos nós já estávamos dormindo eu senti uma mão me cutucando, acordei lentamente e ainda com muito sono, dei de cara com um Tiago muitíssimo feliz( e descabelado).

- Achei!

Meu sono havia embora.


	15. Cap14:Começando

**__**

Cap. 14: Começando.

- Onde você achou? 

- Na biblioteca acredita? Pelo menos você me prender lá com a Lily serviu pra algo.

- Lily é? Desde quando ela te deu essa intimidade?- Falei sarcástico.

- Não enche.

- Posso saber do que vocês dois estão conversando a essa hora da noite?- A voz de Remo pode ser ouvida no escuro.

- Há.. Remo não é nada não..- Respondeu Tiago escondendo o livro as costas.

- Nada? Então porque está escondendo o nada nas costas?

- É.. olha a gente promete que amanhã a gente fala com você sobre isso ok?

- É! É uma promessa! – Falei.

No outro dia..

- E agora vocês vão me dizer o que estavam falando ás 3 da madrugada?

- Remo, é o seguinte, eu, o Sirius e o Pedro, a algum tempo vínhamos pensando em ajudar você nas suas transformações, e antes que você possa nos interromper falando que é impossível, nós vínhamos estudando uma coisa desde o ano passado, e.. nós já sabemos tudo na teoria, então.. só nos falta a prática.

- Do que você está falando?

- Animagia.- Falei.

Depois de um momento de silencio finalmente Remo falou o que estava na cara que ele estava pensando.

- Vocês são malucos! E ainda mais, colocar o Pedro nisso! Ele já tem dificuldade nas matérias comuns e vocês ainda o metem nisso!

- Ei! Eu consigo, se eles conseguem eu consigo também!

- Pedro não é que eu não confie em você mas é que isso é muito perigoso, nem eles deveriam tentar.

- Mas nós vamos com ou sem sua permissão! – Exclamou Tiago.

- Eu sou monitor eu não vou permitir que façam isso!

- Remo, nós só queremos o seu bem. – Tentei persuadi-lo.

- E nós não pedimos sua permissão, nós comunicamos o que vamos fazer! – Falou um Tiago decidido.

Depois de mais um momento de silencio onde eu até senti pena da pobre cara de desolação de Remo, ele falou:

- Só tomem cuidado, por favor.

- Lily o que mais eu tenho que dizer pra você acreditar que eu não tive nada a ver com o incidente da biblioteca!

- Nada Potter, e mesmo que você não tenha nada a ver, seus amigos tem e você assume a responsabilidade por eles! E não me chame de Lily!- E dizendo isso ela saiu acompanhada de uma Melanie com uma bela cara de culpada.

Tiago estava parado no meio da sala comunal da Grifinória tentando mais uma vez convencer Lílian de que ele não tinha tido culpa do incidente na biblioteca, o que claro, ele mais uma vez não conseguiu, se não tivesse tão ocupado provavelmente teria sentido até um pouco de culpa por isso, ou, pensando melhor, não sentiria não.

- Eu desisto de tentar entender as mulheres. – Ele disse desolado se jogando na poltrona e passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- É eu nunca tentei, agora você quer prestar atenção no livro ao invés da Lílian?

- Desculpe.

- Tá, olha, nós já conseguimos os ingredientes...

- Ainda não acredito que você pediu tudo isso por coruja, e ainda, não acredito que _entregaram_ tudo isso por coruja.

- Bom, o legal de ter o sobrenome Black é que nós temos acesso a muitos artigos especiais, e muitos jeitos de se consegui-los .

- Será que o vendedor não vai fazer fofoca pros seus pais?

- Não, a outra coisa boa de se ter o sobrenome Black é que quando você pede segredo eles cumprem, e além disso se ele falasse era capaz de meus pais me mandarem uma carta de elogios falando que finalmente eu tomei jeito. Bom mas continuando, aqui fala que a poção leva 4 meses pra ficar pronta..

- QUATRO?

- É, a parte de teoria era bem mais fácil.

- E ainda bem que começamos logo a estudar, já imaginou se deixasse-mos pra estudar esse ano? Até terminarmos tudo já teríamos até terminado a escola.

- É..., bom, mas vamos fazer isso logo.

- E Sirius onde vamos deixar essa poção escondida por 4 meses?

- Hum, boa pergunta, deixe eu ver... que tal na cabana do Hagrid? O Filch não vai lá, é seguro, e mesmo que Hagrid desconfiasse ele não tem como saber o que é.

- Perfeito.

- Meninos! Há quanto tempo! Entrem, querem comer alguma coisa? Eu acabei de fazer uns biscoitos.

- Han, desculpe Hagrid não vai dar mesmo, nós temos que voltar pra.. terminar umas coisas.. – Inventou Tiago.

- É, mas temos um grande favor a pedir a você Hagrid. – Falei.

- Claro o que é meninos?

- Você pode guardar isso por uns 4 meses com você em um local muito seguro? – Mostrei a ele o vidro com a poção.

- Claro!

- É mas.. não é só guardar- Tiago falou vagarosamente - Você vai ter que fazer umas coisinhas, toda lua crescente você tem que deixar ele no fogo seem tiraaar, até a lua cheia, quando chegar na lua cheia você pode tirar, e esperar pela próxima lua crescente.

- É, durante os 4 meses, entendeu? – Completei

- Sim, mas.. eu posso perguntar pra que é isso?

- Há.. é.. só uma coisa que estamos fazendo, mas não é nada que vá machucar alguém não se preocupe. – Garanti.

- Se é assim, tudo bem, podem contar comigo.

- Confiamos em você Hagrid. – Falou Tiago formalmente.

- É, sabemos que podemos deixar isso nas suas grandes mãos.

- Podem deixar, vocês escolheram bem quando confiaram isso em mim. – Hagrid se inchou de orgulho.

- Certo, agora temos que ir Hagrid.

- Até mais grandão!

- Até meninos! E não se preocupem, isso vai ficar seguro nas minhas mãos.

- É o que esperamos. – Dissemos juntos.

Bom, depois de quatro meses.

- Hagrid, é hoje, viemos buscar nossa criança.

- Está aqui meninos eu já sabia que vocês vinham buscar hoje, mas entrem, comam alguma coisa.

- Há... desculpe grandão, é que nós queremos logo ver nosso bebê, não vai dar tempo mesmo, fica pra próxima. – Enrolou Tiago.

Levamos a poção para o banheiro dos meninos para não sermos incomodados por seres com o cérebro do tamanho de uma ameba que nos encheriam de perguntas estúpidas que não teríamos paciência de responder. Apesar de uma própria ameba em pessoa que era o Pedro estar no nosso grupo. Mas na época não pensávamos assim então, fazer o que?

Durante os 4 meses havíamos visitado Hagrid pelo menos uma vez por semana pra ver se estava tudo bem, e também pra acrescentar algumas ervas que eram necessárias ao longo do cozimento.

Com certeza os 4 meses que se passaram foram os mais demorados da nossa vida. Mesmo com todos os acontecimentos ao longo deles como o rompimento do namoro de Pedro, e a vitoria da Grifinória contra a sonserina, nada parecia apagar das nossas cabeças aquela poção mantida na cabana de Hagrid, e finalmente, a espera havia acabado. Ela estava pronta.

- Ok, quem vai ser o primeiro a beber? – Perguntou Tiago olhando para a poção com uma cara levemente apreensiva.

- Han, que tal você? Sabe, um brinde a sua vitoria no quadribol. – Falou Pedro medroso como sempre, apesar de que, devo dizer, nenhum de nós estava realmente muito animado a beber.

- Pedro não seja medroso. – Zombou Tiago.

- Há, olha eu não estou vendo você se propor a beber também. – Retrucou Pedro.

- Gente alguém tem que beber. – Falou Remo com uma feição preocupada.

- Eu tomo, deixa. – Falei por fim.

Ninguém pareceu muito animado a me substituir, então fui eu mesmo. Coloquei um pouco da poção na medida certa do meu copo, tomei coragem, e bebi.

- Eca, é horrível.

- E ai Sirius? Tá tudo bem? – Falou Tiago preocupado.

- Tá, só.. to um pouco tonto, mas fala no livro que isso é normal.

- Certo, então eu vou beber também.

E assim se seguiu.

- Bom, então, é isso, daqui a uma semana nós começamos nosso treinamento.

- E que a sorte esteja do nosso lado.


	16. Cap15:Animagia

**__**

Cap. 15: Animagia. 

Bom, uma semana depois, eu e os outros saímos escondidos debaixo da capa da invisibilidade de Tiago e sempre nos guiando pelo mapa do maroto fomos para a sala vazia e escura de transfiguração.

Tiago e eu estávamos a algum tempo projetando o tão famoso mapa, nós primeiro pegamos na biblioteca o livro Hogwarts uma história e vimos toda a planta de Hogwarts, passagens, medidas, e em seguida desenhamos tudo no pergaminho com uma tinta especial que apaga depois que seca, e só aparece depois com um feitiço, ou um tipo de borracha especial que se passada por cima da folha revela as letras. Em seguida colocamos uma espécie de feitiço sensor no mapa, para captar todas as pessoas que passavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts, então por fim, foi só colocar um feitiço de senha no mapa, assim, o mapa só se revelaria para quem soubesse a senha. O resto foi detalhe, a idéia de colocar desaforos para pessoas que tentassem desvendar os segredos do mapa, é quase a mesma coisa que se faz nos quadros para se deixar uma fraca impressão do que a pessoa era, o que elas costumavam falar, pensar... etc. Só que em vez de colocado em uma pintura, se coloca em escrita. E daí, foi só colocar o nome do mapa, e escolher a senha.

Bom.

Chegando na sala afastamos um pouco as mesas e cadeiras para nós dar mais espaço, acendemos algumas velas e ficamos apreciando um tempo a sala pensando no que íamos fazer, até Tiago decidir que ficar pensando não nos levaria a nada e pedir pra começarmos.

Eu não sei o que vocês sabem por animagia, mas não é agradável se transformar pela primeira vez, seus ossos se desdobram para ganhar formatos animais, e até seu corpo se adaptar a isso nós sentimos algumas boas dores nas costas, por isso nosso gênio de plantão Remo preparou pra nós uma poção relaxante para diminuir as dores.

Mas apesar de tudo foi realmente engraçado se transformar depois da coisa pronta, nós começamos um de cada vez, havíamos trazido um espelho que iria ser aumentado magicamente para dar uma visão inteira de nós mesmos, aprontamos tudo, colocamos o espelho a um canto da sala e Tiago deu o primeiro passo, como se se preparasse para uma guerra, no começo precisamos usar a varinha para a transformação até atingirmos a prática, então ele se encheu de coragem, disse as palavras magicas apontando a varinha pra ele mesmo, e começou.

Seu corpo começou a se dobrar, sua coluna ficou reta, seus braços afinaram, suas roupas pareciam se misturar a pele e ganhar uma pelagem marrom, e, para o meu choque, além do seu rosto começar a se alongar seus cabelos pareciam começar realmente a ficar pontudos como chifres, e então, depois do que pareceu muito tempo, Tiago estava totalmente transformado.

É incrível como mesmo na forma de animal Tiago parecia conseguir expressar bem o que queria, ele balançava animadamente a cabeça na minha direção como se perguntasse então o que tinha sido, e, depois de passado o choque inicial de ver uma transformação concluída eu aparentemente me dei conta da graça da coisa e me segurava pra não rir.

- Han...Tiago...eu sinto te dizer cara...- Eu podia ouvir ao meu lado Remo e Pedro abafando o riso também e estava surpreso por ainda não ter caído na gargalhada. - ...mas...você é um veado.

Nessa hora ninguém agüentou, todos começamos a rir como se cuspíssemos alguma coisa que estava prendendo a nossa voz, e um Tiago aparentemente sem reação correu na direção do espelho para se olhar, depois disso eu não me lembro muito da reação de Tiago porque meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas causadas pelo riso.

Mas como eu disse anteriormente o corpo demora a se adaptar a transformação, por isso da primeira vez a transformação dura pouco mais de 10 minutos, no caso de Tiago que aparentemente ficou pateando o chão com raiva logo se viu envolto por dores corporais enquanto seu corpo voltava a forma humana, e ele não parecia nada satisfeito.

- Eu pensei que tivesse virado um cavalo! –Falou ele indignado, e com uma mão na coluna que doía.- Mas bem que eu senti um peso na cabeça! Eu não acredito!

E dizendo isso ele sentou em uma das cadeiras e tomou um copo da poção relaxante de Remo.

- Bom... agora é sua vez Sirius- Falou Remo que parecia estar se preparando para um novo espetáculo, provavelmente imaginando se eu me transformaria em algum animal constrangedor como Tiago.

Eu que ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto assumi uma postura mais séria e me preparei.

Segui os mesmos procedimentos de Tiago, e comecei a me transformar.

A coisa com certeza muda muito de figura quando é com a gente. Logo no começo de repente sua mente parece se esvaziar, a visão embaça, e você sente tudo girar, os ossos parecem ser enrolados a força, como se um balaço a grande velocidade atingisse cada um, repetidas vezes, a roupa que parece se misturar a pele da uma estranha sensação de cãibra por todo corpo como se várias formigas passeassem pela gente. Minha boca parecia estar sendo puxada com toda a força pra frente e meu maxilar parecia querer quebrar a qualquer momento, eu sentia minhas orelhas alongando, assim como meus dentes, e de repente, com muito espanto, eu tinha certeza de estar sentindo um rabo crescendo, minha visão escureceu de repente e eu fechei os olhos com medo de cair no chão, quando mais de repente ainda, tudo parou.

Abri os olhos e achei que alguém devia ter apagado as luzes porque estava tudo escuro, quando me dei conta que eu estava enxergando em preto e branco. Olhei pra trás e vi um rabo balançar animadamente, então olhei pra eles. Tiago parecia frustradíssimo, o que me animou pois isso significava que ele não tinha encontrado nada pra zombar, Remo tinha a expressão um pouco assustada, e Pedro parecia simplesmente admirado.

- Por um momento eu, pensei que você fosse virar um lobo.- Explicou Remo.

Eu virei e me olhei no espelho, realmente eu não conseguia acreditar que era eu ali, um animago, um enorme, e belo animago, na forma de um enorme e assustador cachorro preto. Sacudi feliz a minha cauda, e lati alto em comemoração, o que Tiago me aconselhou a não fazer pois podia chamar a atenção de alguém no castelo.

Infelizmente, 5 minutos depois a transformação se desfez e eu me juntei animado aos meus amigos e tomei meu copo de poção relaxante, e então, me dirigi a Pedro.

- Pedrinho, agora é sua vez.

Pedro se dirigiu nervoso ao centro da sala, apontou a varinha pra ele mesmo, murmurou o feitiço, e mais uma vez, começou tudo de novo, com a exceção de que ele parecia estar diminuindo muito e esganiçava de dor, suas roupas se juntavam a pele em pequenos pedaços, alguns já até tinha pêlos, enquanto outras partes ainda se viam claramente as roupas, Pedro esganiçava muito alto e eu estava começando a ficar preocupado se podia chamar a atenção de alguém quando Remo colocou uma mão no meu braço com uma expressão preocupada.

- Tem alguma coisa errada. Alguma coisa não deu certo, temos que parar a transformação.

- Calma, talvez só seja um processo diferente, ele parece estar diminuindo, talvez isso seja mais difícil. Vamos dar a ele um pouco mais de tempo. – Disse Tiago que aparentemente não queria sair dali sem que todos tivessem conseguido se transformar com êxito.

Mas eu concordava com Remo que alguma coisa não estava certa, era hora de parar.

Como vocês devem saber existe um feitiço para obrigar um animago a se revelar, esse feitiço também pode ser usado pra fazer com que uma transformação que corria o risco de sair barbaramente errada ser interrompida para o bruxo voltar a sua forma humana, e esse parecia ser o caso de Pedro.

Então, resolvi que era hora de agir, puxei a varinha, pronunciei o feitiço e um lampejo branco azulado atingiu Pedro, e com um grande grito de dor ele voltou ao normal.

- Pedro! – Falaram Tiago e Remo de uma vez, Pedro estava deitado no chão, suado e arfando.

- É melhor sairmos daqui, alguém pode ter ouvido os gritos e vir para ver o que é.

- Concordo, me passe a capa, Pedro segure em mim e em Remo, nós vamos te ajudar, Sirius venha. – Disse Tiago energicamente.

Depois de uma travessia complicada de volta ao salão comunal da Grifinória, nos jogamos na poltrona cansados e doloridos.

Pedro colocou o copo com a poção de Remo que ele veio tomando no caminho em cima de uma mesinha e parecia incapaz de produzir qualquer outro movimento. Remo tinha um semblante muito preocupado. Tiago parecia quase decepcionado. Mas eu. Eu estava radiante, com a exceção de Pedro, tínhamos conseguido nos transformar com êxito, nós, bruxos de 15 anos, tínhamos conseguido virar animagos, sim, porque Pedro só precisava de um pouco mais de ajuda, mas eu tinha a certeza de que ele ia conseguir. Eu sentia como se a nossa transformação fosse um passo apara a liberdade. E embora eu me transformasse em um cachorro, eu sentia como se fosse um pássaro, e pudesse voar.


	17. Cap16: De pais e filhos

**__**

Cap. 16: De pais e filhos.

Mais dois meses se passaram, e durante todo ele eu e os outros voltávamos toda noite para a sala de transfiguração para aperfeiçoar nossa transformação, e ajudar Pedro com a dele, em pouco tempo eu e Tiago conseguíamos nós transformar sem varinha, e Pedro finalmente tinha conseguido se transformar completamente. E pra mim, foi um choque ver ele em sua forma animal.

- Rato? Ele vira um...rato!- Eu exclamei surpreso.

Pra mim, não havia nada mais suspeito que isso, mas Tiago achou interessante, disse que assim ele poderia passar por lugares que nós não conseguiríamos.

- Ora vamos! É o trio perfeito, dois grandões pra barrar alguém, e um pequeno pra passar despercebido quando precisarmos de algo mais complexo!

Eu não compartilhei do animo de Tiago, mas deixei pra lá, o tempo passou, e infelizmente as férias de verão chegaram, e eu...tive que voltar pra casa.

Casa. Não existia pior lugar para se estar, pelo menos no meu caso, é claro que Azkaban é um pouco pior mas, de vez em quando eu ainda penso que minha mãe podia ser mais assustadora que mais de um dementador junto.

Eu estava decidido a não me transformar em animago em casa por precaução, as paredes tinham ouvidos e muitos olhos lá. E eu não queria ser descoberto. Mas mesmo assim, só com o pensamento de que se eu quisesse poderia atacar meu irmão pelas costas de surpresa sem que ele nunca entendesse o que realmente aconteceu, me deixava muito feliz.

Infelizmente parecia que minha família assim como os dementadores tinham um poder de sugar meus pensamentos felizes e tornar meus dias lá o verdadeiro inferno.

Mas pra minha surpresa, assim que eu atravessei a barreira magica quem eu vi do outro lado não foi minha mãe, e sim meu pai.

- Sua mãe não pode te buscar hoje, ela foi cuidar de umas coisa pro seu irmão.

- Papai! É sempre bom ver você! Não vo ganhar beijinho de boas vindas?

- Cale a boca Sirius.

- Há eu vou bem papai, obrigado por perguntar.

- Já mandei ficar quieto!

Todo o caminho pra casa foi em silencio, apesar de tudo eu gostava bem mais de ficar com meu pai do que com minha mãe, pelo menos ele não gritava como ela, era muito mais fácil ignorar.

Chegando em casa a 1ª coisa que fiz foi subir para o quarto e me trancar, infelizmente na minha ânsia para ficar sozinho eu não percebi que já tinha alguém no meu quarto.

- Oi maninho, como vai?

- Já estava ruim agora fiquei pior.

- Há, que bom ver que continua o mesmo.

- Regulus o que está fazendo aqui?

- Ué! Vim das as boas vindas ao meu irmão mais velho, não posso?

- Não! E agora saia daqui!

- Nossa, porque todo o nervoso? Você não fica feliz de estar em casa?

- Regulus, olha, você sabe o quanto eu aprecio nossas conversas mas será que você pode deixar ela pra uma outra hora? Está tarde e eu estou cansado, então, boa noite.

- Tudo isso é pra evitar a mamãe?

Respirei fundo procurando paciência, porque se procurasse força acabava com a raça dele.

- Não Regulus é pra evitar você!

- Sabe se você fosse menos rebelde e parasse de contradizer a mamãe você não precisaria passar por isso, poderia estar lá embaixo conosco.

- Regulus eu não quero estar lá embaixo com vocês, agora se você fizer o favor de...

- Quer sim Sirius, você pode não admitir mas você gostaria de estar lá embaixo conosco, como uma pessoa normal, que janta tranqüilamente ao lado da família.

Eu procurei algo pra responder, mas por algum motivo estúpido não me veio nada a cabeça.

- É, pelo jeito eu acertei não é? Mas é tão fácil Sirius, é só você se desculpar por tudo, começar a andar com gente da nossa sociedade...

- Um bando de pessoa vazias, chatas e preconceituosas.

- ... Obedecer mais o que a nossa mãe fala como eu faço..

- E virar o cachorrinho dela? Eu acho que não, olha Regulus se você tivesse algo na cabeça você veria que tudo que ela fala é um bando de besteiras, se você fosse tão esperto como diz que é você ficaria do meu lado e não do dela.

- Ficar do seu lado? E perder toda a minha mordomia? Sirius eu gosto da família que eu nasci ao contrario de você, o que eu ganharia ficando do seu lado?

- Esperteza.

- Eu acho que não, eu não acho esperto ficar contra nossos pais, você sabe muito bem como eles são.

- E você morre de medo né? E por isso que você está do lado deles? Você tem medo?

- Não Sirius, porque do lado deles, eu sou respeitado, você e toda a sua _esperteza_ de que adiantam? Você está aqui agora Sirius, contra a sua própria família, sem poder contar com ninguém, e quando eu sair daqui você vai ficar sozinho, como sempre fica, então eu te pergunto Sirius, vale a pena? – E dizendo isso ele saiu do meu quarto, me deixando com minha solidão.

Eu não quis admitir, mas Regulus havia me deixado confuso, de uma certa maneira ele tinha razão, eu tinha meus amigos, mas agora, eu estava sozinho, lutando contra tudo que me ensinaram, indo contra a minha própria família, mesmo ela sendo do jeito que é.

No dia seguinte eu acordei com uma luz na minha cara e a voz grave do meu pai.

- Você vai tomar café ou vai ficar mofando aqui?

- Há, bom dia pai, bom ver você também.

- Sem cinismo hoje está bem? Você vai tomar café ou não?

- Já to indo.

E ouvindo isso meu pai saiu batendo a porta.

Alguns minutos depois eu desci ignorando todos e indo direto a mesa me servir sozinho.

Durante o café fiquei ouvindo meu pai ralhar com Kreacher, e vendo Kreacher fazer caretas quando meu pai não estava olhando.

- Você já passou as minhas roupas elfo?

- Não Sr.

- Então está fazendo o que aqui parado? Vá!

- Sim Sr. – E dizendo isso se retirou resmungando coisas.

- Você não devia ser tão duro com ele, é um elfo competente. – Reclamou a minha mãezinha.

- Não gosto dele, é um elfo sem disciplina, devíamos arrumar outro.

- Ele já conhece bem a nossa família, sabe do que gostamos e como gostamos, da muito trabalho ensinar tudo a um novo elfo.

- Então ele que se vire, não temos que ter consideração com ele.

- Não estou tendo consideração, estou sendo prática, o elfo obedece muito bem as minhas ordens, é mais fiel e obediente do que alguns membros da nossa família. – Ela falou olhando rapidamente pra mim que fingi não perceber.

- Sim mamãe concordo, e é claro, felizmente, ainda se pode confiar na família.

- Não na nossa. – Falei.

- NINGUÉM FALOU COM VOCÊ, E SE JÁ TERMINOU SEU CAFÉ PODE SAIR! – Gritou minha mãezinha do coração.

- Com prazer! Deve dar até indigestão comer na mesma mesa que vocês. –falei me levantando da mesa e correndo até o meu quarto.

O resto da semana havia sido bem solitário, eu procurava sair do quarto pra comer alguma coisa quando tinha certeza que não tinha ninguém na sala ou cozinha, até que no final da semana eu recebi uma visita no meu quarto.

- Duas visitas em uma semana? Quanto amor papai!

- Eu vim aqui Sirius porque eu quero saber o que você espera ficando contra a sua família! Eu já estou cansado dessa sua rebeldia sem causa, E NÃO ABRA A BOCA PRA ME INTERROMPER! Eu já cansei ouviu? Cansei! Nós somos sua família você goste ou não! E já está na hora de você tomar jeito! Mas se você pensa que eu vou mover um gesto pra castigar você, você está enganado! Eu não vou dar cabo pra sua rebeldia Sirius, eu só vim dizer que eu estou desistindo de você, eu já cansei de não ver você a mesa! Se você quer ir contra todos nós ótimo! Eu estou cansado, você faça o que quiser que eu não vou mais me importar, eu vou voltar pra sala e se você quer mofar no seu quarto bem! Eu não me importo mais, você quer desistir de fazer parte dessa família? Ótimo, pra mim você morreu!

- Se consegue dormir bem assim papai.

- Não fale como se tivesse sido eu que comecei isso Sirius, você está pedindo isso faz tempo, era isso que você queria? Desafiar a sua família? Ótimo! Tudo tem uma conseqüência, e essa é a sua! Essa é a resposta pro seu desafio! – E falando isso ele saiu batendo a porta.

Eu já havia desistido da minha família, mas era a primeira vez que eu sentia que minha família desistia de mim, eu não quis admitir, mas naquele momento, eu me senti perdido.

Eu gosto de pensar que não foi culpa minha, embora algo me diga que foi, mas depois dessa briga, meu pai começou a adoecer, minha mãe não parava de me culpar, tudo estava ficando insuportável, e mais porque minha consciência gritava, então, certa noite, eu resolvi tentar ameniza-la, e fui visitar meu pai.

Minha mãe muito delicada, com medo de pegar a febre do meu pai o colocou em um quarto separado, ela dizia que assim ele podia descansar melhor.

Eu dei duas batidas na porta e entrei, meu pai estava acordado, embora com uma aparência muito cansada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Não é mais meu filho, não preciso da sua visita.

- É tão bom ver que seu estado de saúde não prejudicou seu lado paterno papai.

- Não seja cínico, eu não gosto. Mas o que você veio fazer aqui? Rir de mim? Quis ver com seus próprios olhos o estado do seu pai?

- Não pai, eu quis saber como estava.

- Já sabe, agora vá!

- Eu sinto muito, eu, não queria ver você nesse estado.

- Você não tem que sentir nada, não precisa.

- Você ainda é meu pai, eu ainda me preocupo.

- Você tem coragem de me chamar de pai? Depois de tudo?

- Tenho, mesmo que você nunca tenha sido um pai pra mim.

- Eu tentei, mas você e essa rebeldia sempre! Você sempre foi diferente, independente, gostava disso em você, tinha personalidade, mas não sabia usa-la, se tivesse ficado do nosso lado, hoje você seria muito grande Sirius, mas você preferiu ficar do lado dos fracos.

- Eu preferi ficar do lado do que eu acho que é certo.

- DROGA SIRIUS COMO VOCÊ PODE SABER O QUE É CERTO E O QUE É ERRADO? Você não sabe de nada! É só um adolescente idiota que não sabe nada da vida!

- E O QUE VOCÊ SABE? VOCÊ SÓ FOI CONTRA TODOS A VIDA TODA! VOCÊ SÓ É UM VELHO PRECONCEITUOSO!

- EU FIQUEI DO LADO DA MINHA FAMÍLIA SEMPRE! INDEPENDENTE DO QUE EU ACHAVA FICAR DO LADO DA MINHA FAMÍLIA SEMPRE FOI IMPORTANTE PRA MIM! E VOCÊ PREFERIU FICAR SÓ, CONTRA TODA A SUA FAMÍLIA POR CAUSA DE UMA MERDA QUE VOCÊ COLOCOU NA CABEÇA!

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Minha mãe entrou no quarto correndo, com a cara vermelha de raiva e olhando pra mim com uma das suas piores caras, o que pra mim é claro não significava nada- VA JÁ EMBORA DAQUI! VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA QUE FAZER AQUI SEU INGRATO! DEIXE SEU PAI EM PAZ! SAIA DAQUI!

- Não precisa mandar duas vezes, eu vim aqui tentar me acertar com ele, mas acho que é impossível, ele é tão cabeça dura quanto eu.

Eu decidi que naquele lugar não tinha mais espaço pra mim, eu tinha que sair dali antes que enlouquecesse, uma única vez na minha vida eu ia seguir as palavras da minha mãe, ia sair dali, daquela casa, pra sempre.


	18. Cap17:Fuga

**__**

Cap.17: Fuga.

Aquela casa estava me sufocando, eu sentia que nem podia respirar, eu só queria bater a droga da porta pra ter um pouquinho de paz.

Mas parece que até a porta tinha um complô contra mim. Quando o que eu mais queria era silêncio, eu só escutava barulho.

Como eu nunca tinha reparado que aquela casa era tão barulhenta?

Os gritos da minha mãe, os passos apressados de Kreacher no corredor, o piso de madeira que rangia, a janela que batia, até mesmo o próprio som da minha respiração era insuportável. Eu desejava gritar bem alto, socar a parede, quebrar as coisas. Mas a última coisa que eu podia fazer naquele momento era chamar a atenção.

Mas o maldito barulho estava me deixando louco, e ele era tanto que eu só percebi que tinha alguém atrás de mim, quando esse alguém falou.

- Que é isso maninho? Perdeu a noção do perigo? Ou virou um covarde mesmo e agora vai fugir?

A voz do meu irmão era baixa e calma, mas pra mim era como se ele gritasse. Eu tentei ignorar e continuar a arrumar o meu malão. Ele não ia me impedir.

- Que é isso Sirius? Perdeu a voz? Logo você que nunca cala a boca?

Eu não ouvia mais o barulho lá fora, embora ele ainda fosse grande, eu só ouvia a voz do meu irmão.

- Sabe, tudo isso seria diferente se você deixasse de ser burro e passasse a ficar do lado da sua família. Eu sei que você faz de tudo pra fingir que não está nem ai pra gente, mas eu sei que está. Principalmente pro papai.

Ele fez questão de enfatizar bem a última frase. Eu tentava contar até dez. Repetia sem parar pra mim mesmo, não ligue, ele só quer te irritar, ignore, continue arrumando as malas. Mas isso estava ficando impossível.

- Você sempre teve inveja de mim. Não ria não, sei que teve, porque desde que eu nasci eu tomei seu lugar na família, porque eu aceitei o meu lugar, eu soube como agradar, e como fazer a família ficar do meu lado.

- Sim, e quando eles mandam você pula. É o cachorrinho deles não é?

- Pelo que eu sei Sirius, o único aqui que é tratado como um cachorro é você. Sempre as patadas não é?

- Pelo menos eu tenho amigos, ao contrario de você que só sabe viver na barra da saia da mamãe. Estou sempre cercado de gente.

- É? Merda também vive cercada de mosca e ai?

Toda raiva explodia dentro de mim. Eu quis que o barulho voltasse, porque a voz do meu irmão era mais insuportável que tudo junto.

- Você daria tudo pra ser tratado como eu sou aqui nessa casa não é? – Meu irmão continuou. - Queria que papai tivesse orgulho de você como tem de mim. Porque eu concordo com os ideais da família, enquanto você fica bancando o rebelde. Você queria, que fosse a pessoa que o papai chamaria antes de morrer pra se despedir. O que, graças aos desgostos que você dá a ele, não deve demorar muito não é?

Depois daquele momento eu não sei bem o que aconteceu, só sei que algo explodiu dentro de mim com uma força e raiva que eu não pensei que coubessem dentro de mim. E antes que eu pudesse perceber, meu punho tinha se fechado e ido de encontro a cara dele.

Anos de frustração , anos de raiva contida, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo, nada importava, só machucar bastante a carinha dele.

Ele gritava como uma garotinha assustada.

- Se, importa, de, não gritar, no meu ouvido?

Eu estava arfando, suado, mas nada disso importava, eu só larguei o meu irmão quando ele já não tinha forças.

Eu torcia pra que os gritos dele não tivessem sido ouvidos, ou só atrasaria ainda mais a minha fuga.

Joguei tudo que faltava dentro do malão, fechei e sai correndo pela escada. Não ligava pro barulho, eu só queria sair dali o quanto antes.

Estava perto, a porta estava bem na minha frente, era só atravessa-la e eu estaria livre de tudo, finalmente.

Abri a porta, corri por mais uns 4 quarteirões, até as minhas pernas dobrarem de cansaço.

Eu olhei em volta e pensei pra onde ir agora. Era noite, estava frio e ameaçava chover, todos meus amigos moravam longe e eu estava incomunicável, não tinha coruja, nem vassoura pra ir voando, muito menos podia ir a pé.

Foi quando que por um milagre eu me lembrei do nôitibus.

Estiquei a mão da varinha, e no mesmo minuto o nôitibus apareceu.

Já lá dentro, agradeci mentalmente por eles terem cama a noite, eu estava exausto, e precisava mesmo dormir um pouco.

Eu pensava em tudo que eu estava fazendo. Se a minha mãe já tinha se dado conta do meu sumiço, ou, se meu pai estava bem.

Deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro sem me importar com alguns solavancos do nôitibus, fiquei olhando o céu pela janela, que estava totalmente encoberto. Cruzei os braços por trás da cabeça e vi que tinha um pouco de sangue respingado na manga da minha blusa. Meu irmão devia estar lá no chão do meu quarto inconsciente ainda. Bem feito, ninguém mandou se meter com o grande Sirius Black. Vocês podem até pensar que é covardia bater num muleque que era 5 anos mais novo que eu, mas bem que ele mereceu. E além disso ele não era tão pequenininho assim. Ele era bem grandinho pra idade dele, minha mãe dizia que era o sangue dos Black que era muito forte.

Enfim.

Eu só fui acordar uma hora depois, com o condutor me cutucando.

Desembarquei ainda meio tonto de sono, balancei a cabeça, e bati na porta a minha frente. Esperei uns 5 minutos até ouvir o barulho de alguém do outro lado da porta, foi quando eu me dei conta de que era muito tarde, e todos deviam estar dormindo a essa hora. Me senti imensamente culpado. Até ver a cara confusa, mas sorridente de Tiago.

- Sabe, e costume avisar quando se vai vir a casa de uma pessoa.

- Eu sei cara, desculpe, é que, eu fugi sabe?

Contei toda a historia para Tiago e os pais dele, e com muita felicidade vi que todos concordavam comigo, e finalmente perguntei se podia ficar por lá por uns tempos.

- É claro, você pode ficar o tempo que precisar. Mas você vai ter que me contar melhor essa surra que você deu no seu irmão.

- Tiago! Andem, vão já os dois pra cama, Sirius deve estar muito cansado. Amanhã vocês conversam o que tem de conversar. – A Sra. Potter falou antes que eu pudesse contar mais qualquer coisa.

- Tá certo, vamos Sirius, eu coloco um colchão no meu quarto pra você deitar...

E depois continuou baixinho.

- ...E me contar direitinho essa historia da surra.

E nós dois subimos antes que eu desse risada.

Lá dentro, já deitado no colchão, eu contei melhor a historia para Tiago que se segurava pra não rir.

- O pior é que ele entra pra escola esse ano. – Lamentei, ao final da historia.

- Bom, pelo menos você vai poder ver melhor o estrago que fez na cara dele né? Aquele pirralho idiota.

- É. – Concordei pensativo.

- Que foi? – Tiago perguntou vendo a minha cara.

- Tava pensando o que eu vou fazer agora, quer dizer, eu não vou morar aqui pra sempre não é?

- Há.. agente dá um jeito cara, não fica se preocupando com isso agora, você já vai fazer 16, logo fica maior de idade, pode arrumar um emprego e se virar, e enquanto isso fica por aqui.

- É...obrigado. Bom, então, você vai ser meu novo irmãozinho? – Falei num tom mais descontraído pra espantar as preocupações.

- Hei... nada de zinho pro meu lado ok? E é bom você ir sabendo as regras da casa, a 1ª é que eu é que mando aqui. A 2ª...

Tomei a liberdade de interromper o tom solene de Tiago com uma travesseirada. Que é claro ele revidou, e nós só paramos quando ouvimos a voz da Sra. Potter gritando do outro quarto pra nós dois dormimos.

Eu sentia que minha vida estava mudando, e pra melhor.


	19. Cap18:Voltando a hogwarts

**__**

Cap. 18: Voltando a Hogwarts.

Dia. Eu sempre achei que o amanhecer, o sol, e a luz, fossem coisas abençoadas, mas naquele dia, eu poderia desejar que a noite se prolongasse por mais tempo.

Eu abri os olhos já com vontade de fechar, me forcei a pular da cama, e ela me deu um doloroso bom dia no dedinho do meu pé, retribui animadamente o bom dia dela com um palavrão, massajei o pé, olhei pro lado e percebi que Tiago já tinha se levantado, fechei as olhos com força e sacudi a cabeça na esperança de espantar o sono e os pensamentos do outro dia, mas a única coisa que fiz foi me forçar a pensar mais neles.

Tentando inutilmente ignora-los fui com a cabeça a mil por hora, para o banheiro tomar um banho.

Arrastando o meu corpo adormecido até que ele acordasse na marra, pude pensar que deve ser realmente algo muito chato ser um corpo, mesmo que ele tivesse o privilegio de ser o MEU corpo, afinal, ele tem que nos carregar, e tomar banho muitas vezes sem nem poder sentir o prazer da água massageando a pele. Coitado.

Muitas vezes só nos damos conta de que temos corpo quando o coitado dói, e era o que estava acontecendo com o meu naquele momento. O coitado reclamava a cada simples gesto meu.

Aparentemente bater no meu irmão rendera mais energia e esforço do que eu me dera conta. Bom, com certeza era uma dor que chegava até a ser prazerosa, afinal, não era todo dia que se tinha o privilegio de entortar um narizinho empinado como o do meu irmão.

Terminando meu banho troquei de roupa e desci pra tomar café, agradeci mentalmente pela Sra. Potter ser boa cozinheira. Eu bem sabia como precisava de uma boa refeição naquele momento. Tiago já estava a mesa, e com um pedaço de torrada na boca.

- Há... bom dia dorminhoco, senta, vamos tomar café.

Eu demorei a perceber o que tinha de diferente nele, até finalmente encontrar.

- O que você fez no seu cabelo? – Perguntei num misto de espanto e diversão.

Tiago estava com os cabelos meio voltados pra traz - embora alguns fios ainda teimassem a cair para os lados -, e a maioria deles parecia estar grudada com alguma coisa úmida e pegajosa.

- Há... – Tiago começou com um tom envergonhado na voz. – Isso... Foi...- E agora abaixando a voz e olhando cuidadosamente pros lados- Minha mãe, ela, achou essa receita em um livro velho de poções, e colocou todo no meu cabelo na esperança que ele se ajeitasse, disse que eu tenho que ficar com ele o dia todo, mas...

Tiago olhou pro lado de novo nervosamente pra ver se a mãe não estava por perto.

- ... É só o tempo de subirmos pro quarto de novo e eu lavo essa coisa dos meus cabelos.

Nessa hora paramos de conversar porque a Sra. Potter acabava de chegar com um grande prato de ovos com bacon e torradas com geléia para o meu café, que eu comi de bom grado.

Depois disso fomos pro quarto onde a primeira coisa que Tiago fez foi ir ao banheiro tirar a poção dos cabelos. Tomei a liberdade de mexer em alguns pertences dele, acabei achando uma foto de Tiago quando ele ainda devia ter uns 5 anos, ele estava de costas para a maquina fotográfica, só com a cabeça virada pra traz, fazendo uma hora careta, outra hora carinha de anjo.

Tiago saiu do banheiro com os cabelos pingando e uma cara muito frustrada pelo cheiro da poção não ter saído, quando me viu rindo com a foto dele na mão.

- Não te ensinaram que é falta de educação mexer nas coisas dos outros?

- Não..- Caçoei da cara dele- Que carinha de Olha mamãe nasci gay é essa?

- Oras seu..., hunf, mal agradecido, eu acolho você na minha casa e você me agradece assim é?

- Desculpe Tiago mas o fato de você se transformar em um veado também não depõe muito a seu favor..

Me distrai guardando a foto no lugar de novo, e antes que eu percebesse fui atingido com força por uma livrada da cabeça.

- AI! Ei, isso dói.

- Bem feito.

Enfim, os dias foram passando, as semanas, e o mês, e enfim, chegou o momento de voltarmos a Hogwarts.

Foi a primeira vez que eu lamentei por isso, eu estava gostando de ficar na casa de Tiago. Sempre que ficava lá eu me sentia em uma família de verdade. E voltar a escola naquele momento, seria encarar a minha verdadeira família, pois minhas primas, e o meu irmão que entraria aquele ano para a escola, estariam lá, eu não tinha medo deles. Longe de mim ter, mas eu não gostava do fato de ter que ser lembrado a todo instante que aquela era a minha família, e eu não podia mudar.

Toda a viajem de trem foi tranquila, eu procurei não sair da cabine pra não correr o risco de dar de cara com alguém da minha família, mas eu sabia que isso ia ser praticamente impossível na chegada a estação, o que realmente veio a acontecer.

- Sirius...

Ao ouvir meu nome me deparei com a pequena figura do meu irmão, um pouco mais atras dele se encontravam Bellatrix e Narcisa, as duas muito atentas a conversa.

- Oi maninho como vai? O nariz já sarou?

Notei alegremente o tom pálido do rosto do meu irmão corar levemente, embora ele ainda continuasse inflexível.

- Espero que esteja feliz maninho.

- De ter te dado uma surra? Oras mais é lógico!

- Não estou falando disso, estou falando de ter dado mais um desgosto ao nosso pai, ele se sentiu mal, e está cada vez mais doente, pelo jeito desse ano não passa Sirius, graças a você.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ele saiu pra ir com os outros alunos do primeiro ano, e eu pude avistar ainda Bellatrix rindo com Narcisa antes de Tiago e os outros me puxarem pra pegar uma das carruagens.

- Não ligue Sirius, provavelmente era só uma mentira do seu irmão pra te provocar. – Remo tentou me consolar.

- É...

Eu não quis demonstrar, mas o fato é que eu realmente fiquei abalado, se o que meu irmão dissera fosse verdade, ele estava doente por minha culpa, por mais que eu não gostasse dele, eu não queria fazer isso.

O banquete foi tranquilo, meu irmão foi selecionado pra sonserina como eu esperava, e logo após enchermos nossa barriga fomos pra sala comunal.

- Ei! Quem é aquele do lado da Lily? – Exclamou Tiago de repente parecendo verdadeiramente ofendido.

- Eu acho que é o Frank Longbotton. – Disse Remo calmamente.

- É cara... realmente você não é um veado, é um outro animal chifrudo. – Eu falei zombeteiro.

Todos riram menos Tiago claro que me acertou com uma almofadada.

- Ok.. Ok.. eu paro, mas... que agora tá explicado porque você vira um animal chifrudo a tá.

Em pouco tempo um a um os alunos foram indo para seus dormitórios, até que só sobraram eu, e meus pensamentos na sala comunal.

Até alguém chegar.

- Você tá com uma cara de meter medo em susto sabia?

Eu me virei e me deparei com Melanie em pé ao lado na minha cadeira, vestida com um pijama comportado de flanela.

- Porque você ainda está acordada?

- Eu to sem sono, e você?

- É... por ai.

- Eu...incomodo ficando por aqui?

- Não, pode ficar. – Falei achando graça no jeito meio tímido dela.

- Você está com algum problema? Quer dizer, eu não quero ser intrometida mas, você tá com cara de quem poderia conversar com alguém sabe? Eu sei que você vive cheio de amigos então o que não deve faltar pra você é gente pra conversar mas.. sabe, se precisar...

Me segurei pra não rir do longo discurso de Melanie, mas a verdade é que eu sabia que ela não tinha lá muitos amigos, e, naquele momento eu tive uma leve impressão que ela precisava conversar com alguém mais do que eu precisava desabafar.

- Obrigado. É, eu sei, eu... posso contar com você.- Depois de um momento de silêncio eu resolvi puxar um assunto.- Bom... então, você continua amiga da Lily?

- Há, continuo, eu quase tive uma briga feia com ela por conta daquela sua historia de bancar o cupido lembra? Mas eu convenci ela de que não tive nada a ver com a historia.

- Que bom.

- Sirius eu... eu ouvi o que aquele menino disse pra você na estação, era o seu irmão não era? É isso que está preocupando você?

Olhei pra ela pensando se deveria mesmo contar a historia, não é que eu não confiasse nela, mas, eu não sabia se ela entenderia. Mas acabei resolvendo que não tinha nada a ganhar escondendo isso.

- É sim.

- O que você fez pra que seu irmão te acusasse daquilo? Você fez algo que deixou seu pai irritado?

- Você não ouviu tudo que ele disse?

- Não só parte.

- Hum.. Bom, digamos que eu bati em alguém lá em casa.

- Quem o elfo- doméstico? – Ela perguntou em tom de zombaria.

- Gracinha...- Falei sarcasticamente.- Não, foi no meu irmão mesmo.

- Hum... Uau! Há..! – De repente ela riu.- Era por isso que ele tava mancando então..

- Ele tava? – Perguntei surpreso.

- Tava..- Riu Mel- mas, essa historia do seu pai ter ficado doente está preocupando você?

- É, eu não gosto dele mas, também não quero que ele morra por minha culpa.

- Se você não gostasse dele não estaria preocupado. – Afirmou Melanie.

- Eu só não quero levar esse peso na consciência. Você não entende.

- Sabe o que aconteceu com a única mulher que entendeu os homens?

- O que?

- Morreu de rir.

Eu sei que a piada deveria ter me ofendido, mas eu não pude deixar de rir, mais pelo modo dela contar a piada, do que pela piada em si.

- Há.. eu fiz você rir, que bom. Mas sério, eu acho que você não tem que se sentir culpado por gostar dele, ele pode até não ser lá o pai que você queria mas, ele é seu pai, é normal sentir um pouco de carinho, mesmo que você ache que não deva ter. Eu sei que é estranho, que, por mais que os nossos pais não sejam os pais dos nossos sonhos, como nós desejamos que eles sintam orgulho da gente.

Eu olhei bem pra Melanie naquele momento, ela realmente me pareceu muito sábia.

- Bom, eu acho que vou dormir agora, boa noite Sirius, espero que você fique melhor.

Melanie estava no meio da escada que dava pro dormitório feminino quando parou de andar.

- Há, você conhece uma Mary Jhonson da corvinal?

- Sim porque?

- Uma vez ela me viu conversando com você e me parou no corredor pra perguntar se nós dois éramos amigos, eu disse que sim pra fazer inveja nela porque ela é louca por você, e, é muito chata e metida também, bom, o fato é que ela mandou te dizer que ela acha que é sua alma gêmea e que pensa em você todos os dias e te mandou um beijo.

- Há.. ganhei meu dia.. – Falei sarcasticamente. E depois de pensar um pouco no que ela tinha acabado de me dizer falei- E Melanie, nós realmente somos amigos, você não precisa mais dizer isso as pessoas só pra fazer inveja nelas.

- Há.. Ok, obrigada.

- Há! Melanie, você sabe se a Lílian está interessada no Frank Longbotton?

- Não, ela só gosta dele como amigo, mas ela gosta do sorriso dele. Boa noite Sirius.

- Boa noite Melanie. – Fiquei olhando pra ela esperando que ela subisse, mas ela ainda demorou um pouco.

- Pode me chamar Mel.

- Mas uma vez você disse pra não te chamar de Mel...- Fiquei observando meio confuso, Melanie subir as escadas para o dormitório feminino aparentemente rindo da minha cara e finalmente pude entender o que Tiago tinha dito certa vez: Não dá pra entender as mulheres.


	20. Cap19:Férias de natal

**__**

Cap. 19: Férias de Natal.

Estávamos a uma semana do natal. Eu tentava pensar no que dar de presente para cada um dos meus amigos. Isso tinha que ser rápido, porque eu ia passar o natal na casa de Tiago, mas tínhamos ficado de entregar os presentes ainda essa semana.

Finalmente tinha conseguido um pouco de paz de espirito, pois eu tinha ficado sabendo que o estado de saúde do meu pai estava bem melhor, e ele já até saia do quarto para esticar as pernas. Mel tinha ouvido Bellatrix comentar com Narcisa no banheiro feminino e viera correndo me contar. Desde então eu vinha quebrando a cabeça tentando pensar no melhor presente que eu podia dar a ela. Ela não era como a maioria das garotas de Hogwarts, eu sabia que, é claro, como uma menina, ela ia gostar de jóias, roupas, e coisas do tipo, mas não ia ser o presente perfeito. Não pra ela.

- O que tem no sorriso dele tem dentes! – Exclamou Tiago de repente.

- O que? – Perguntei confuso.

- Frank Longbotton! Você disse que a Lily acha o sorriso dele bonito!

- Há...É.

Desde que eu contara a Tiago sobre o que Mel me dissera a respeito de Lily gostar do sorriso de Frank, sempre que Tiago os via juntos exclamava essa frase.

- Então Remo, você já sabe que presentes você vai dar nesse natal? – Perguntei a Remo deixando a indignação de Tiago de lado.

- Já tá querendo cobrar o seu é? – Remo falou divertido.

- Não, é que eu tava querendo uma luz sabe? Não sei que presente eu dou pra uma garota.

- Essa garota por acaso é a Mel? –Remo Falou assumindo uma postura mais séria.

- Por acaso é. Porque? – Perguntei desconfiado.

- Olha Sirius, você é um cara legal, mas, você não consegue ficar muito tempo com uma mesma garota, e a Mel é bem legal, então se você...

- Ei, pode ficar tranquilo, a Mel é só minha amiga, ela tem me ajudado muito esse ano, e eu sou muito grato a ela, e por isso mesmo eu jamais faria qualquer coisa pra magoa-la, juro. E, além disso, eu sei que você gosta dela. – Falei marotamente.

- Não, não do jeito que você acha que eu gosto. – Remo falou com uma cara indecifrável.

- Sei...

Bom, o fato é que eu passei toda a semana pensando que presente a Mel gostaria até que um dia antes veio a solução.

Melanie estava sentada a sombra de uma árvore com uma perna esticada na qual ela apoiava um caderno, e a outra dobrada balançando de um lado para o outro. Ela parecia bem concentrada no que fazia, tinha uma ruguinha entre as sobrancelhas, e os lábios contraídos, e vez ou outra virava a cabeça tentando olhar o que estava fazendo por um outro ângulo.

Fui me aproximando devagar, por traz dela, e tentando ver o que ela estava fazendo, da distancia que eu estava dava pra ouvir uma pequena musica que ela cantarolava, fui me abaixando devagar, e quando a minha cabeça estava quase encostando no ombro dela ela virou de repente e deu um grito de susto.

- SIRIUS! Não faça isso de novo! Você quer me matar de susto, credo!

- Desculpe Mel, eu queria ver o que você estava fazendo.

- Isso. – E ela me mostrou um desenho de uma ave.

- Que ave é essa?

- É uma fênix. A ave mais linda desse mundo na minha opinião.

- Hum... Dumbledore tem uma não é?

- É, ele tem sorte, e coragem, eu não teria coragem de ter uma, são aves muito fiéis, mas se demora ganhar a sua confiança. Então, eu fico com desenhos.

Mais tarde do dormitório masculino eu tentava pensar em qualquer coisa que pudesse ter uma fênix no meio, talvez eu pudesse pintar um quadro, ou, invadir o escritório de dumbledore e arrancar uma pena da fênix dele, qualquer coisa. Talvez algo transfigurado no desenho de uma fênix que se mexa, eu só não sabia o que.

Eu peguei um livro de animais fantásticos e estudei um pouco a fênix, ela era conhecida por sempre renascer das cinzas, pela cor avermelhada, pelo bonito canto que tinha... e foi ai que eu tive a idéia.

- Bom, eu espero que você goste, e que te sirva também.

Melanie entregava o seu presente pra Remo, era um bonito casaco bege de inverno que serviu muito bem nele.

Na sala comunal se encontrava nesse momento todos os marotos, com mais Melanie, e uma Lílian que parecia não estar gostando nada de estar ali.

- Bom, eu comprei isso pra você, espero que você goste. – Remo disse entregando seu presente a Mel, era um livro de poesias, com uma capa dura vermelha.

- Há, Remo obrigada, eu gostei muito.

Era agora, tinha chegado a minha vez.

- Bom, eu não achei nada pra comprar, então, eu mesmo fiz o presente eu espero que goste, eu soube que você é um pouquinho atrapalhada as vezes, então coloquei até um feitiço ante-quebra pra caso de você o derrubar, então, pode ficar tranquila.

Melanie abriu o presente, seu rosto passou de alegre para surpreso, e por fim encantado.

Com a idéia da musica da fênix, eu bolei uma caixinha de musica, e quando se abre a tampa em vez de achar uma bailarina dançando ou uma coisa do tipo se via uma pequena fênix voando. Eu havia conseguido transfigurar uma miniatura de um pomo de ouro que Tiago tinha em uma pequena fênix, ela era vermelha e emanava uma pequena luz dourada em sua volta.

O único problema era que eu nunca tinha ouvido o canto de uma fênix, e uma caixinha de musica sem musica era um absurdo, então eu lembrei da musica que a Mel cantarolava no dia que eu a vi fazendo o desenho, e coloquei como a musica da caixinha. Tinha ficado uma obra de arte.

- Sirius está... lindo eu, nem sei como agradecer eu...

Eu só não esperava que de repente, a cara encantada de Mel, fosse mudar mais uma vez, só que dessa vez pra uma cara de tristeza. Eu olhei desesperado para os lados sem saber o que fazer, até que Mel saiu correndo da sala comunal chorando, com Lílian - que aparentemente também estava chocada - no seu encalço.

Mel nunca me contou o porque desse choro, ela só apareceu umas horas depois pedindo desculpas, falando que era uma boba e que tinha adorado o presente. Eu cheguei a conclusão que a musica talvez a fizesse lembrar de alguma coisa triste, e por isso o choro. Mas eu provavelmente nunca vou saber se foi realmente isso. Se um dia eu sair de traz desse véu, e a encontra, eu vou perguntar e ela. Temos muito o que conversar.

Chegada a semana do natal eu me encontrava já confortavelmente instalado na casa de Tiago.

Mas, como felicidade pra mim dura pouco, fui atacado pelo, como posso dizer... Seria orgulho? Bom, não sei bem o que foi. Mas por mais que os pais de Tiago me fizessem me sentir em casa, e me tratassem como um segundo filho, eu me sentia mal por estar lá sem poder ajudar. É claro que a família de Tiago contava com uma boa soma de galeões. Mas eu não achava justo ficar lá sem poder ajudar em nada. Ser sustentado por uma família que por mais que eu adorasse e me tratasse bem, não era a minha.

Foi quando em uma pequena visita ao beco diagonal eu achei a solução. Ou a solução me achou.

- Sirius! – Uma vozinha feminina e conhecida me chamou na multidão.

- Oi Mel! O que faz por aqui? – Perguntei me aproximando dela.

- Eu trabalho aqui, sabe? Uma forma de ganhar um dinheirinho extra nas férias. Estou na hora de almoço você me acompanha?

- Claro! Onde você trabalha?

- Numa lojinha de vassouras que tem aqui.

- Nunca vi nenhuma por aqui além da Artigos para quadribol. – Tentei puxar pela memória.

- Bom, eu não me admiro, é uma lojinha pequena e simples, pouca gente conhece, e de um Sr. chamado John Harries.

- É? E ele paga bem?

- E...até que paga. Porque?

- Estava pensando em arrumar um emprego.

- Você? Mas... Você não é rico?

- Han... temos algumas coisas pra conversar.

Expliquei tudo o que aconteceu para Mel, que imediatamente entendeu e disse que falaria com o Sr. Harries para tentar convencê-lo a me arranjar um emprego.

- Por que não me leva pra falar com ele?

- Han... ele não é muito... receptivo a pessoas estranhas. Eu acho melhor falar com ele primeiro. Amanhã você volta aqui e eu falo o que ele achou.

Passei a noite na expectativa de conseguir um emprego no dia seguinte, nem que não pagassem tão bem, só o fato de não depender mais totalmente dos Potter já me deixava bem mais satisfeito.

No outro dia acordei cedo e esperei Mel em frente a lanchonete, ela chegou uns 5 minutos depois com aquele sorriso lindo que ela tinha e me levou pra conhecer o Sr. Harries.

- Olha, umas coisas que você precisa saber antes. O Sr. Harries não é muito simpático, na verdade ele é bem rabugento, você vai precisar de paciência com ele, e tente não contraria-lo ok?

- Nunca contrariaram ele?

- Já tentaram, mas ai decidiram que gostavam de viver.

Um pouco nervoso admito, entrei pra conhecer o Sr. Harries, pelo que a Mel tinha falado ele parecia mais um membro da minha família. Mas ao entrar eu encontrei um senhor que devia ter uns 80 anos, pouco mais de 1,70, um barrigão, e uma cara que não parecia ser tão ameaçadora. Engano meu.

- Então, você é o garoto hein? Bom eu vou lhe explicar as regras daqui. Nada de atrasos, nada de bancar o garotão, nada de ficar pedindo aumentos todo mês. É quero deixar claro que só eu e a Sr. OHara dávamos muito bem conta de tudo, eu só lhe aceitei aqui porque a Sr. OHara disse que o Sr. precisava muito do emprego porque e esforçado e não queria depender a vida toda dos pais, e como eu dou todo meu apoio pra garotinhos ricos mas com algo de bom na cabeça, eu o aceitei. Fui claro?

- Límpido... - Falei um pouco chocado.

- Ótimo, pode começar a trabalhar, vá limpando e polindo as vassouras daquele canto certo?

Em seguida ele se dirigiu a uma mesa e começou a assinar uns papéis. E Mel se aproximou de mim com cara de riso.

- Não se assuste, ele é assim no começo mesmo, mas depois você se acostuma, ele não é tão mau quanto parece.- Disse Mel alegremente.

Embora eu, tivesse minhas dúvidas.

- Os dois, nada de conversa, ao trabalho.


	21. Cap20:A loja do Sr Harries

**__**

Cap. 20: A loja do Sr. Harries.

Trabalhei na loja do Sr. Harries todas as férias que tínhamos, e uma em especial ficou na minha cabeça.

Eram as férias de natal do 7° ano. Eu já estava acostumado com a personalidade do Sr. Harries, não que eu gostasse dela. Aliás, ele parecia pra mim tão simpático quanto Snape.

Eu ficava chocado como Mel parecia simplesmente não se importar com o humor dele, e ela sempre ria quando eu perguntava se ela era louca por se comportar assim. Aparentemente ela até gostava dele.

- É só uma questão de jeito Sirius, você devia levar mais na brincadeira quando ele dá uma bronca, esse é o jeito dele de nos ensinar, é como a Prof. Mcgonagall.

- Não, ele parece mais um parente do meu pai, isso sim.

Nessa época meu tio Alfardo andava muito doente, o que me deixava um pouco triste, afinal ele, depois da Andromeda, era a pessoa da família que eu mais gostava. Ele era um homem divertido, e sempre admirou minha personalidade forte. Então naqueles dias que eu estava de cabeça cheia eu pensava que a única coisa que podia animar meu dia era se o Sr. Harries tivesse morrido.

- Está atrasado. – Disse o Sr. Harries, aparentemente esse era o seu jeito de dar bom dia.

O que me fazia pensar que para um homem como ele morrer era pouco.

- Você vai me contar o que aconteceu ou eu vou ter que ler a sua mente? – A voz de Mel soou na minha cabeça, me despertando de meus devaneios.

- O que?

- O que você tem? Tá com uma cara estranha. – Mel perguntou preocupada.

- Meu tio Alfardo está doente, e ele é uma das poucas pessoas da minha família que eu gosto.

- Há... sinto muito. Por que você não pede uma folga pro Sr. Harries, ele deixa se você explicar a situação.

- Não, não vou pedir nada pra ele.

- Você é muito orgulhoso. – Mel disse contrariada.

- É faz parte do meu charme.

- Você não toma jeito né? – Ela falou divertidamente.

- Se eu tomasse vocês não me amariam.

- Vocês? Vocês quem?

- Todas as meninas oras! Você sabe como elas me adoram...- Falei como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- É, e sei também que você não dá bola pra nenhuma.

- Há, pode ser, mas porque eu acho elas umas ridículas que se importam mais com a popularidade do que com as pessoas em si. – Depois continuei um pouco mais pretensioso. – Mas se eu quisesse teria o suficiente pra todas.

- Você nunca cala a boca? – Mel falou descontraída.

- Depende...- Então como se uma idéia brilhante viesse na minha cabeça eu continuei- você tem alguma idéia interessante de como cala-la?

Antes que Mel pudesse fechar a boca (porque ela tinha aberto de susto), e formular uma resposta(ou uma reação) eu ouvi aquela vozinha desagradável do Sr. Harries no meu ouvido.

- Os dois podem parar com essa conversa mole e prestar atenção no trabalho? Black você aparou torto as cerdas dessa vassoura.

- Tá, errei, me mata. – Falei já irritado e frustrado.

Definitivamente eu não tinha mais paciência. Nós passávamos a tarde inteira cuidando de vassouras, na maioria fora de circulação. Tentávamos dar a elas boa aparência, o que eu achava inútil porque poucas pessoas apareciam na loja e quando apareciam quase nunca compravam, porque o Sr. Harries aparentemente não conseguia ser objetivo e direto, começava um discurso sobre do que a vassoura era feita, em que clima era bom ser usada, pessoas que já tinham comprado, quantos modelos daqueles já tinham sido feitas. Ou seja, todo tipo de informações inúteis que ninguém tem paciência de ouvir, por isso as pessoas sempre inventavam desculpas para sair da loja e acabavam quase nunca comprando nada. Na verdade eu me surpreendia com o fato daquela loja ainda não ter falido.

Bom, alguns dias depois, eu tive a triste noticia que meu tio Alfardo tinha morrido. Mas dois dias depois aconteceu uma coisa que tirou um pouco a minha tristeza.

- Sirius chegou essa carta pra você. – Falou a Sra. Potter logo cedo.

A carta era de um termo formal, que parecia um documento, o que eu acabei percebendo que de fato era. Se tratava de um comunicado de que meu tio havia deixado uma grande fortuna pra mim. O que realmente me surpreendeu, quer dizer, nós nos dávamos bem, mas eu não achei que fosse tanto.

- Estou rico!

- Sirius você é rico. – Disse Tiago com uma sobrancelha erguida e se curvando pra ler a carta.

- Não, a minha família é rica. Mas agora _eu _sou rico. Meu tio me deixou uma fortuna de Herança.

- O que? – Tiago disse puxando o papel da minha mão tentando confirmar o que tinha ouvido. – Cara... Isso e dinheiro pra caramba! Você sabe o que vai poder fazer com isso? – Falou ele com uma cara de espanto muito divertida- Vai poder comprar aquela moto voadora que você queria!

- Melhor! Eu vou poder largar o emprego! Vou poder dar um chute na bunda daquele velho! – Disse animado dando um soco na mesa. – Cara eu vou contar isso pra Mel agora! – Falei dando m pulo da cadeira e indo me trocar correndo pra me encontrar com a Mel.

Chegando em frente a loja acenei animado pra ela vir. Pude ver Mel falando alguma coisa pro Sr. Harries que concordou com a cabeça e permitiu que ela saísse da loja.

- O que foi? Que animação é essa? Seu tio ressuscitou?- Falou ela também animada.

- Não, mas fez questão de expressar o quanto gostava de mim! Mel, ele me deixou uma herança! Uma verdadeira fortuna!

- Sirius que ótimo! Puxa parabéns! Que legal!

- E sabe o que é melhor? Eu vou poder largar o emprego! Vou poder sair daqui e nunca mais ver a cara desse velho!

Sabe, eu realmente achei que a Mel fosse ficar feliz com essa noticia ou, bom, talvez um pouco desanimada porque ia perder minha ilustre companhia, mas, definitivamente eu não achei que ela fosse ficar decepcionada.

- Há. Você vai... ir embora.

- É...mas... eu vou te ver é claro, eu não vou sumir pra sempre.

- Há...bom, que bom pra você, eu tenho que voltar pra loja.

- Peraí Mel! Que foi? Por que você ficou assim?

- Por nada Sirius, eu preciso ir!

- Não! Eu só te deixo ir quando você me falar o que foi!

- Tá, você quer saber, eu falo! Eu pensei que você fosse diferente Sirius! Eu pensei que você fosse o que eu disse pro Sr. Harries quando pedi pra ele pra deixar você trabalhar aqui! Eu pensei que você não fosse desses riquinhos que só porque tem dinheiro não trabalham! Mas você é exatamente assim! Foi só ganhar dinheiro pra querer voltar a vida mansa não é?

- Peraí! Eu não sou assim não! Eu só não tenho que ficar aturando esse velho folgado e rabugento pro meu lado!

- Sirius eu não acredito que todo esse tempo que você tem trabalhado com o Sr. Harries você ainda não tenha percebido que tipo de pessoa ele é!

- E que tipo de pessoa ele é pode me dizer?

- Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa, que não tem ninguém nesse mundo Sirius! Que tudo que ele sabe é sobre essa loja. Isso aqui – Mel apontou a loja - é tudo que ele tem Sirius! É tudo que ele conhece! E pra seu espanto, se você quer saber Sirius, se você é tão obtuso que não consegue perceber sozinho ele _gosta _da gente! Nós somos os filhos que ele não tem! Tudo que ele faz é pra tentar passar tudo o que ele aprendeu pra gente! O que você acha que sobra pra um velho na idade dele que não tem ninguém na vida? O problema Sirius é quem tem coisas que as pessoas não conseguem dizer! Nós temos que perceber! Mas pelo jeito você só consegue ver as aparências!

- Olha aqui Mel, eu não tenho culpa se esse velho não tem ninguém! Eu não sou obrigado a ficar engolindo o humor dele por peninha!

- Sirius você não ouviu nada que eu disse? Olha aqui.

Mel apontou a entrada da loja. Na placa se dizia Harries e filho

- Só Sirius, que o filho dele morreu! Ele não tem mais com quem dividir tudo o que ele aprendeu! Ele é só um velho sozinho! Se ele briga com você e exige o máximo Sirius, e porque ele gosta de você! Ele pensa que você é um garoto de valores Sirius, que não quer ficar parado dependendo da herança da família, ele não quer que você vire um vagabundo como esses garotos que a gente vê por ai! Mas parece que você é exatamente como eles! Só pensa em você mesmo e não tenta entender ninguém! Você não merece metade da consideração que o Sr. Harries tem com você! Você é exatamente como a Lily disse, foi o Remo que me fez pensar o contrário, mas já vi que ele estava enganado. Se ele estivesse aqui tenho certeza que ele entenderia. Pelo jeito ele é o único do grupo que tem a cabeça no lugar, que tenta entender as pessoas!

Então uma onda de calor e raiva tomou conta de mim e eu disse uma coisa de que vou me arrepender pelo resto da vida.

- Não sei se é bem na cabeça de cima do Remo que você está interessada! Tão amiguinha dele, defendendo ele desse jeito...Pelo visto o seu interesse nele vai bem mais além do que uma simples amizade não é?

A última coisa que vi nos segundos seguintes foi a cara enfurecida, ofendida e magoada de Mel, e em seguida um tapa tão forte que me fez ficar tonto por um bom tempo.

Depois daquele dia Mel nunca mais foi a mesma comigo.


	22. Cap21:Diário

**__**

Cap. 21: Diário.

Mel me procurou uma semana depois do acontecido. Mas não pensem que era pra fazer as pazes comigo. Mel tinha um gênio horrível, e não me perdoou tão cedo.

Ela apareceu com um longo casaco preto de frio e um capuz que escondia seu cabelo e seu rosto, então eu demorei reconhece-la. Ela estava lá, encostada na minha moto voadora recém comprada. E que devo acrescentar também, era motivo de muitos ciúmes pra mim.

- Macia né? – Falei sarcástico ao ver um aparente intruso encostado na minha moto novinha como se fosse um banco de praça.

- Não na verdade e fria e insensível como o dono. – Disse Mel tirando o capuz e desencostado da moto.

- Mel! Desculpe eu não vi que era você, sabe eu estava mesmo pensando em ir na loja pra...

- ...Incomodar? ...

- ...Fazer uma visita, e pedir desculpas pra você, e também esclarecer as coisas com o Sr. Harries, afinal eu sai de lá e nem dei satisfações pra ele.

- É eu entendo que você deve ter estado muito ocupado gastando o seu dinheirinho né? Bom mas – Continuou Mel antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca pra responder.- isso não importa, eu falei com o Sr. Harries, disse que você tinha ficado muito abalado com a morte do seu tio, e que não tinha mais cabeça pra trabalhar, disse que você tinha me pedido pra falar que sentia muito e que sempre que precisasse de uma vassoura iria lá. Não sei se ele acreditou em tudo mas ele não tocou mais no assunto. Só pediu pra que eu procurasse você pra entregar o equivalente do seu salário pelo que você trabalhou esse mês. E não recuse, ele faz questão. Sabe ele é um homem muito justo mas é claro que você não percebeu isso também, e ele também pediu pra dizer que sente muito pelo seu tio, e se você mudar de idéia você pode voltar pra lá.

Eu queria, mas não consegui dizer nada pra me justificar naquele momento. Então, aceitei calado o dinheiro que Mel tinha ido me entregar.

- E, se você estiver preocupado, o que eu duvido, como o Sr. Harries lhe disse no seu primeiro dia de trabalho eu e ele damos muito bem conta de tudo. Você não vai fazer nenhuma falta. Então...bom, eu já fiz o que vim fazer, então agora já vou indo.

- Mel, sabe, você está me julgando errado! Eu não sou esse monstro insensível que você está achando. Só que eu não vou aturar um velho grosseiro que...

- Sirius, um dia, eu espero, você vai aprender a observar as pessoas. No dia que você aprender isso, você me diz o que acha do Sr. Harries, mas tome cuidado, porque do mesmo jeito que você julga as pessoas um dia você pode ser julgado. Ai você vai ver como é bom.

Essas palavras da Mel nunca saíram da minha cabeça. Mesmo depois que nós nos entendemos. Eu sempre me lembrei disso.

Bom, dias depois nós voltamos para Hogwarts, na nossa velha rotina. Mas alguma coisa havia mudado. Sabendo que aquele era meu último ano naquela escola tudo tinha uma cara diferente, cada parede, cada quadro, cada passagem secreta que nós tantas vezes usamos para as nossas aventuras. Era difícil ver tudo aquilo sabendo que em breve eu nunca mais poderia viver tudo aquilo, que em breve tudo seria lembranças da minha juventude.

O salão principal ainda estava decorado com os enfeites de natal, mas que em breve seriam tirados. A última vez que eu veria aqueles enfeites. De repente eu me arrependi de ter passado o natal na casa dos pais de Tiago, é claro que tinha sido legal, mas achei que deveria ter aproveitado pra passar aquele natal em Hogwarts, afinal, seria o último que eu passaria ali.

Mas depois eu falo mais sobre isso, ainda tem mais coisas a lembrar.

Uma em especial.

Um certo dia de primavera, onde estávamos nos preparando para os N.I.E.M.s, onde todos andavam correndo sem nem saber direito o que faziam eu tive uma oportunidade única.

Mel e Lily, que aliás devo dizer, aquela altura estava um pouco mais paciente com Tiago, andavam com vários livros debaixo de um braço, enquanto no outro carregavam um livro aberto que liam com muita atenção. Atenção que aliás era o suficiente para fazer Mel esbarrar distraidamente em mim, e Lily em Tiago, é claro que nós dois tínhamos esbarrado nelas de propósito.

- Ai! – Exclamou Mel.- Cuidado!

Eu que andava procurando a todo custo uma oportunidade pra me reaproximar da Mel me abaixei na hora pra recolher os livros que tinham caído com o esbarrão.

- Tiago você é cego? Esses óculos que você usa não servem pra nada? – Disse Lily furiosa(tá, eu sei que disse que ela andava mais calminha com Tiago, mas entendam que era época de exames, e todo mundo ficava estressado com isso).

- Desculpe Lily. – Tiago falou com uma cara muito lavada.

- Ai como é que seus pais aguentam um filho tão idiota que nem você?

- Ei! Meus pais não criaram um filho idiota! – Tiago fingiu estar ofendido.

- Não você merece todo crédito por isso! – E em seguida ela saiu arrastando Mel que só deu alguns resmungos mal-humorados e saiu.

- Por que a Lily não pode ser como as outras garotas?

- Porque se fosse você não a amaria. – Agora devo dizer que eu estava distraído e nervoso devido a uma coisas que tinha acabado de fazer, e que não sabia se deveria ter feito.

- O que foi? Que cara é essa? – Perguntou Tiago.

- Nada, escuta, porque você não vai atrás da Lily tentar convencer ela a sair com você? Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa.

- Tá...se você tá dizendo, já volto.- E Tiago saiu animado atrás da Lily.

Em seguida eu sai apressado para o salão comunal da Grifinória onde passei sem falar com ninguém e me tranquei no dormitório masculino.

No esbarrão que eu dei em Mel fez é claro que os livros dela caíssem, mas juntos com os livros tinha um caderno de capa preta que eu sabia o que era. Mel já tinha falado dele, uma vez que eu peguei ela escrevendo na loja do Sr. Harries. Era um diário, o diário da Mel.

Na pressa de recolher todos os livros e sair logo dali, Mel não tinha se dado conta de que faltava essa agenda, que eu, num impulso, peguei e escondi na capa.

Eu sabia que mexer nele era errado, mas talvez, eu conseguisse entender um pouco do que se passava naquela cabeça teimosa dela.

Eu não podia pensar muito, pois a qualquer momento Mel podia sentir falta da agenda e vir busca-la. Se eu ia ler, tinha que ser naquela hora.

O diário começava a partir do quarto ano, um pouco depois das férias de natal.

Eu me lembro de algumas páginas, as que mais me chamaram a atenção, é claro que eu não lembro das palavras exatas, mas lembro que eram mais ou menos assim:

__

Querido diário...Nossa que maneira mais idiota de começar um diário.

Logo se vê que eu não estou acostumada a escrever em agendas.

Mas, ultimamente eu ando me sentindo tão sozinha sabe? Tão sozinha a ponto de desabafar com um diário. Eu sempre achei que isso é uma coisa meia boba, afinal, não dá pra conversar, ou pedir conselhos a um diário. Mas se eu não falar um pouquinho do que eu sinto, eu acho que vou ter um troço.

Bom, a verdade, eu não sei muito bem o que escrever, eu sinto que estou sendo um pouco injusta com a minha vida, afinal, eu estudo numa boa escola, eu tenho uma boa família, bom, uma boa mãe pra falar a verdade, afinal o meu pai morreu bem cedo. Mas mesmo assim, minha mãe foi mãe e pai pra mim, e é o suficiente.

Bom, eu também, tenho amigas, não muitas, mas eu tenho, a melhor dela e a Lily, ela é meio temperamental as vezes sabe? Mas é muito engraçado quando isso acontece, ela fica toda vermelha e histérica. Eu tenho que me controlar pra não rir na frente dela. Ela fica particularmente brava com um menino chamado Tiago Potter, eu acho que ele mexe com ela de algum jeito. Ela que nunca leia esse diário ou ela me mata.

Ele é um garoto meio metido, que anda com um outro grupinho igual, as meninas sonham com eles, e bom, eu tenho que admitir que eles são bem bonitos mesmo, menos o Pedro, esse parece que não faz nada direito, apesar que eu também não posso falar muito, minha notas não são lá as melhores. Eu sou simplesmente péssima em transfiguração, o resto até que vai indo.

Bom, deixa eu ver... eu não sei mais o que falar, eu não tenho nada pra falar da minha vida, nada emocionante acontece nela, eu não tenho um namorado, não sou popular, e nem corajosa pra sair por ai andando pelos corredores da escola a noite como eu sei que muita gente faz, embora morra de vontade de fazer isso. Eu ouvi dizer que tem uma passagem que leva pra fora de Hogwarts, se eu descobrisse poderia ir até Hogsmeade. Seria muito legal.

De repente se eu fosse um pouquinho mais corajosa eu fizesse mais amigos, e não me sentiria tão só. Há.. não me entenda mal, eu tenho a Lily como amiga, e uma boa amiga, mas tem alguma coisa, eu não sei o que é, eu não consigo me abrir com ela, contar algum segredo, desabafar, eu realmente acho que ela me escutaria, mas, não sei, não consigo.

Espero poder resolver isso logo, odeio me sentir assim.

E em seguida virando a página outra data.

__

Olá, bom, faz algum tempo que eu não escrevo eu sei, é que como eu disse a minha vida e muito parada, eu não vou gastas as páginas do meu diário relatando as aulas chatas que tenho. Eu deixo pra escrever quando tenho algo interessante pra contar. Talvez assim de a impressão que a minha vida é mais emocionante do que ela é, não sei...

Mas a verdade é que já que são poucos os dias em que algo emocionante acontece na minha vida, eu acabo me lembrando deles com mais facilidade, e mais carinho, esses dias acabam se tornando mais preciosos pra mim, justamente porque são raros.

Na verdade minha vida toda e assim, pequena, valiosa, mais pequena.

Mas, não dizem que são mesmo desses pequenos momentos que se formam a vida? Então, talvez eu não seja tão diferente dos outros assim, sabe, hoje eu estava reparando em um dos garotos que andam com Tiago, o nome dele é Sirius Black, na minha opinião ele é o pior, está sempre com cara de quem quer aprontar alguma. Mas hoje ele estava quieto, pensativo, olhando pra lareira, totalmente indiferente para o que estava acontecendo na sala, bom, geralmente ele é sempre indiferente, mas dessa vez ele estava normal, e não com a postura arrogante que ele sempre fica, seus olhos estavam vidrados, ele estava mesmo muito concentrado no que estava pensando. Eu me custo a acreditar que era em alguma travessura, ele parecia mais...reflexivo. Eu comecei a pensar sobre o que as meninas dizem sobre ele, que ele vem de uma família horrível. Mas no entanto ele havia ficado na Grifinória. Então, será que ele é tão ruim assim? Talvez ele tenha herdado a arrogância da família mas, ele pareceu tão normal, um simples garoto pensando na vida, agora, eu é que não sei o que pensar dele. Mas acho que vou tomar mais cuidado ao julgar as pessoas.

Aliás, tem algo sobre isso que eu queria falar, eu acho tão errado o que dizem sobre a lufa-lufa, quer dizer, dizem que eles são os bobos de Hogwarts, mas eu não acho isso, afinal, olhe para as características da casa, justiça, lealdade, paciência, sinceridade, e sem medo da dor. Não características ruins, pelo contrário são ótimas, agora ser um amigo leal, paciente e sincero e ser bobo? Eu me acho muito parecida com essas características, o chapéu até pensou em me colocar lá, mas se decidiu por Grifinória.

Eu acho que as pessoas julgam depressa demais, e errado demais. E eu não vou ficar assim também, a não vou mesmo.

Eu lia tudo muito rápido com medo de que ela chegasse a qualquer momento.

__

Sabe, tudo que eu vivo me lembra algo que eu li num livro, não deveria ser o contrário? Queria que fosse, mas pelo menos nada de ruim está acontecendo na minha vida. Ao contrário na vida do coitado do Sr. Harries, ele é meu chefe sabe? Eu trabalho com ele em quase todas as férias de Hogwarts, e agora nas férias de verão do quinto ano o filho dele morreu, parece que um bruxo maluco o matou, dizem que a morte dele está associada com algumas outras mortes que estão acontecendo aos poucos por ai, sempre com bruxos meio trouxas, como o filho do Sr. Harries, a mãe dele era trouxa. Ela já morreu a muito tempo, o Sr. Harries só tinha o filho, não sei o que vai ser dele agora, ele está arrasado, eu até queria que ele me desse broncas de novo, mas ele não parece ter forças nem pra isso, estou com medo que ele tente fechar a loja, seria tão triste se ele fizesse isso, mas não sei se ele vai conseguir segurar a loja sozinho, eu estou trabalhando o máximo pra deixar tudo bem com a loja, espero que ele supere isso. Eu vou ajudar ele no que eu puder.

A data seguinte era de um pouco depois dessa última.

__

O Sr. Harries está melhor, ontem ele até me repreendeu por colocar as vassouras na ordem de fabricação errada. Nunca pensei que fosse ficar feliz com uma bronca, sabe, eu não sei se foi impressão minha, mas eu acho que ele realmente me olhou com gratidão, e eu tenho a impressão que a loja também está salva, ele é um homem forte, vai dar conta do tranco, eu sei que vai.

Pulei muitas páginas queria chegar logo para a época que nós nos conhecemos, e achei.

__

Sabe essas coisas que acontecem com a gente que não dá nem pra acreditar? Pois é, eu não acredito que aconteceu comigo! Eu ouvi a turma do Potter(como a Lily chama) dizendo que ia para Hogsmeade através de uma passagem, você acredita que eles tem uma capa da invisibilidade? Bom, eu fui atrás deles e acabei vendo o Filch no caminho, sai correndo e gritando, alguém me puxou pelo braço e me puxou pra uma passagem, o Sirius começou a gritar comigo, grosso do jeito que ele é, ai o túnel começou a cair nas nossas cabeças, o coitado do Sirius quase morreu, mas a cabeça dele e dura e ele ficou bem, acabamos sendo pegos pelo Filch que quase nos esfolou. Mas como ele não tem poder pra nada só pode fazer cara feia.

Bom, acabamos recebendo uma detenção(nem acredito! Eu! Recebendo detenção! Que incrível!), cumpri ela hoje com Remo, ele é um fofo, eu adorei ele! Ele disse que na hora que agente conhece os marotos (é assim que eles se chamam) dá a impressão que eles são arrogantes mesmo, mas que no fundo eles são muito legais, bom, hoje de manha eles me cumprimentaram simpaticamente(ainda bem a Lily não viu) no corredor hoje então...Talvez seja o inicio de uma boa amizade.

Dei uma olhada rápida em várias páginas, vi ela falando sobre a minha tentativa de cupido, sobre algumas outras ocasiões em que nos encontramos, até achar uma página que é a que eu melhor me recordo.

__

Acabei de falar com o Sirius, sabe, ele é realmente uma pessoa legal, ele estava preocupado com o pai dele, que mesmo aparentemente tendo o coração de pedra conseguiu preocupar o Sirius.

Sirius bateu no irmão e fugiu de casa, mas aqui ele encontrou o irmão (que aliás estava ainda dando sinais de ter levado uma bela surra) que disse pra ele que o pai estava doente de desgosto, ele é um garotinho horrível sabe?

Eu fiquei mesmo com dó do Sirius, eu nunca tinha percebido como ele era fofo.

É legal ser amiga dele, sabe aquela sensação de solidão que eu tinha? De alguma forma sumiu, esses garotos dão uma segurança tão grande pra você, eles dão a impressão que realmente vão te proteger se algo te acontecer.

Mas o que me deixa um pouco triste é que eles não confiam muito em mim. Eu queria saber porque o Remo some as vezes, e porque sempre perto dessas ocasiões os meninos ficam todos excitados e cochichando pelos cantos, fora que eu tenho certeza que uma vez eles saíram escondidos durante a noite, eu ouvi uns cochichos e a porta da sala comunal abrindo, tenho certeza que eles estavam sobre a capa da invisibilidade. Eu queria tanto que eles confiassem em mim, eu sou compreensiva, eu entendo muita coisas, eu acho que eu realmente entenderia o que quer que fosse, poxa, eu gosto tanto deles! Seria muito bom.

- SIRIUS! Corre e se esconde porque eu não sei o que você fez mas a Mel tá vindo ai com uma cara nada boa! – Tiago entrou correndo e eufórico no quarto.

Eu dei um pulo da cama e escondi o diário. Peguei o mapa do maroto pra ver em que ponto do castelo ela estava e a localizei bem perto vindo pra sala comunal. Corri a toda pra chegar no corredor a tempo e impedir que ela entrasse na sala comunal, se ela conseguisse entrar no dormitório masculino, se ela descobrisse, ela nunca me perdoaria.

- SIRIUS! VOCÊ PEGOU! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ PEGOU! VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO! EU ODEIO VOCÊ! ME DEVOLVA AGORA!

- Mel...calma, eu não sei do que você está falando!

- É CLARO QUE SABE! SENÃO PORQUE ESTÁRIA PARADO AI NO MEIO DO CORREDOR COM ESSA CARA?

- Porque o Tiago me avisou que você estava furiosa e vinha falar comigo.

Aparentemente Mel acreditou porque se calou e começou a corar. Mas antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse falar algo Filch apareceu mancando a apenas alguns passos da gente, pelo visto tinha ouvido os gritos da Mel e tinha ido ver o que estava acontecendo.

Eu só tive tempo pra apagar desesperadamente as inscrições do mapa que ainda estava apertado na minha mão, quando Filch chegou com a sua habitual cara que dizia claramente que ia nos ferrar.

- Então o que é que está acontecendo aqui Srs.? E o que é isso? – Perguntou Filch agarrando o meu braço com força.

- É só um pergaminho, não vai servir pra nada pra você. – Falei um pouco mais desesperado do que deveria ter falado.

- Então não vai se importar se eu ficar com ele não é? – Disse Filch já puxando o mapa da minha mão e guardando no seu bolso.

- Filch...

- Mas nada! E os dois vão resolver seus problemas em outro lugar! E não no meio o corredor.

E assim, Filch saiu mancando novamente, levando com ele o nosso querido mapa. Enquanto eu, ficava para trás desolado.

- Aquele pergaminho era importante pra você? – A voz de Mel mais uma vez me tirou de meus pensamentos.

- O que? Há.. é.. um pouco ele...- Olhei bem nos olhos dela, e me lembrei do que tinha lido no seu diário, como ela queria que confiássemos nela, eu podia fazer isso.

- Tudo bem se você não pode cont...

- Era um mapa. Um mapa que eu e os meninos fizemos no quinto ano, mostra as passagens de Hogwarts e as pessoas que andam no castelo. Ele é enfeitiçado pra só se revelar pra quem souber a senha.

- Vocês fizeram? Vocês são mesmo bem inteligentes não é? – Mel falou timidamente, lembro que ainda estava bem corada por causa da briga.

- É parece que somos...

- Escuta Sirius, desculpe pelos gritos, eu achei que a Lily é que fosse a histérica escandalosa.

- Vai ver você pegou esse costume dela.

- É vai ver foi.

- Er... Você, achava que eu tinha pego alguma coisa sua? O que?

- Há, foi a minha agenda, mas, eu devo ter deixado em algum lugar por ai, e que na hora que eu esbarrei com você, eu achei que você poderia ter pegado. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Você... Viu se está com a Lily? Talvez na hora do esbarrão sua agenda tenha ido parar com os livros dela.

- Claro! Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Desculpe Sirius.

Mel saiu pra procurar Lily, enquanto eu corri pra sala comunal e subornei uma primeiranista pra entrar no dormitório feminino do 7º ano e jogar o diário lá em qualquer lugar.

É claro que eu me senti culpado com tudo isso, mas eu sentia que tinha sido melhor assim, de algum jeito eu tinha conseguido me reaproximar dela. E eu não queria jogar isso fora. Não mesmo.


	23. Cap22:Se despedindo de Hogwarts

**__**

Cap. 22: Se despedindo de Hogwarts.

Estávamos em perto da nossa formatura. E como é de costume, nos preparávamos para um baile.

As meninas andavam excitadas olhando para todos os lados esperando serem abordadas por meninos e convidadas. Eu, tinha uma leve idéia de quem convidaria, eu só não sabia se ela me aceitaria.

O único casal formado que eu conhecia era Lily e Tiago ( Que aliás ficou bem triste um tempo quando soube que Filch tinha pego o mapa, mas se reanimou quando Lily aceitou seu convite, com uma ajudinha de Mel devo acrescentar).

E por falar na Mel...

- Remo você está pensando em convidar a Mel pro baile? – Perguntei casualmente. Ou pelo menos tentei.

- Não sei, você está?

- Não sei, eu só pensei nisso. Caso você não fosse convida-la. Ela é legal e eu tenho que convidar alguém mesmo né?

- Sirius porque você não admite que está interessado nela?

- OQUE? Não! Remo! Eu só perguntei por perguntar.

- Sirius você perde tempo demais bancando o rebelde! E caso você queria mesmo saber, a mel já foi convidada. E não foi por mim. Foi pelo Richard Boot.

- Que? Aquele idiota?

- É! Mas ele a convidou primeiro. Não ficou esperando ver se ela ia sobrar. – E dizendo isso ele saiu do dormitório.

É lógico que eu estava interessado nela naquela época, mas como Remo disse, eu passava tempo demais bancando o rebelde.

Acho que eu perdi muito tempo da minha vida com isso.

O dia do baile chegou, e devo dizer que estava deslumbrante. Eu me lembro de cada detalhe. O salão brilhava, tinha pequenas mesinhas nos cantos para os pares se sentarem, e independente do céu já estar bem escuro aquela hora, o salão estava todo banhado por uma luz azul e além das velas que tomavam conta de iluminar o local também tinham luzinhas que passeavam em torno de todo salão, o que combinava muito bem com tudo a sua volta, pois dava a impressão de um belo céu estrelado. Uma musica calma tocava baixinho, como se estivesse apenas dando boas vindas aos formando, e só depois então começar a festa em todo o seu esplendor.

Eu olhava tudo de longe com uma taça na mão. Já que eu não podia convidar quem eu queria, iria sozinho mesmo.

Pelo menos eu tinha o consolo de não ser o único, Pedro também não tinha arrumado ninguém. Apesar de que, isso não era bem um consolo.

Tiago e Lily estavam lindos. Lily trajava um vestido longo e verde, quase da cor de seus olhos. Seus cabelos levemente enrolado nas pontas caíam soltos sobre os ombros. E Tiago, que era só alegria trajava o velho e bom traje de gala, apesar de que ele não estava muito confortável com ele. Toda hora afrouxava a gravata borboleta.

Remo estava com um traje claro, acho que é um bege...marrom claro...amarelo areia...sei lá, não entendo muito de cores. Mas estava bem, tínhamos todos ido a Hogsmeade na última semana, assim as meninas puderam comprar seus vestidos, e nós os trajes, Remo tinha economizado um pouco para poder comprar um bom traje para a festa. E Pedro, bom, nenhuma roupa ficava muito bem nele, mas até que ele não estava ruim, num traje parecido com o de Tiago.

E quanto a Mel, bom, eu nunca vou me esquecer de como ela estava linda. Eu já descrevi ela alguma vez pra vocês? Ela era linda, tinha olhos amendoados castanhos, cheios de significado, cabelos castanhos, levemente ondulados logo abaixo dos ombros, pele clara, bochechas coradas, um belo sorriso, que alegrava qualquer um, tinha uma mania de enrugar o nariz quando achava graça ou gostava de alguma coisa. Sempre foi linda. E hoje, estava ainda mais. Ela usava um vestido longo, rosa, bem claro, de alças finas, e um decote comportado. Um colar de brilhantes bem simples e delicado, com um pingente que eu penso que era uma fênix. E por fim, seus cabelos estavam presos com uma prisilha de brilhante num... como posso descrever, estavam presos só pegando as mexas dos lados, deixando todo o resto do cabelo solto, e duas pequenas mexas de cabelo, do que um dia foi a sua franja, que agora já estava bem crescida, estavam ma de cada lado do seu rosto, emoldurando a sua face.

Nunca vou me perdoar por não tê-la convidado.

Suportei pacientemente vê-la dançando com aquele idiota do Boot. Até que ela pareceu se cansar dele e deu aquela velha desculpa de pedir pra ele buscar algo pra beber.

- Oi! – Cheguei por trás de Mel a assustando .

- Há, oi Sirius, você está bonito. – Mel disse simpaticamente.

- Não tanto quanto você. – Disse e observei ela corar levemente. – Então, cansada do Boot?

- Há, ele não é o menino mais simpático da escola.

- Bom quem mandou aceitar o convite daquele idiota.

- Bom, melhor ser um idiota do que um cara sem coragem nem de convidar uma garota.

- Há...que maldade, falar do Pedrinho que tá ali no cantinho dele sem fazer mal pra ninguém. – Falei desviando a indireta pra mim.

- Há, certo...- Mel disse rindo.- Bom, porque você não convidou ninguém?

- Porque não tinha ninguém que eu queria disponível.

- Sei...

- Com licença. – Richard Boot chegou querendo bancar o bonzão. – Oi Mel trouxe sua bebida.

- Há, obrigada Richard, mas, é que eu prometi uma dança pra um amigo meu, e acho que está na hora de pagar a promessa, você pode me dar licença?

Mel saiu lindamente deixando Richard pra trás com uma cara de paspalho. E eu, é claro, fiz questão de acompanha-la.

- Já te disse que eu acho você de mais? Sério! Foi incrível! É sempre bom sacanear um idiota feito o Richard.

- Obrigada.

- Agente podia sacanear os amigos dele também, apesar de que, a vida já fez isso com eles não é? Você já viu os pares que eles arranjaram?

- Vi sim, coitados. Mas eles se combinam, chatos, com chatos.

- Você... prometeu mesmo uma dança pra alguém?

- Não, eu, falei aquilo só pra desculpa. – Mel falou meio sem jeito.

- Bom, então, quer dançar comigo? – Juro que tentei usar o tom mais casual que eu tinha, mas acho que ele saiu um tanto nervoso.

- Há, claro. Tudo bem. – Ela se saiu bem melhor do que eu ao tentar esconder o nervosismo da voz.

Eu não me lembro mais como era a música. Eu só lembro que era lenta, e muito bonita.

Eu fiquei lá, abraçado com ela, dançando, sentindo seu perfume, querendo que aquilo se prolongasse. Infelizmente, o que é bom dura pouco. E a música terminou logo, e no em vez de outra tocar no seu lugar, ouviu-se a voz de Dumbledore.

- Meus caros alunos. Mais uma vez eu tenho que me despedir de rostos que tanto aprecio. Hogwarts que acolheu vocês, agora, se despede...

Imediatamente me veio a cabeça a nossa seleção. Como estava nervoso, com medo de ser mandado para sonserina. Em como fiquei feliz em ser escolhido para Grifinória, nos amigos que fiz lá, na saudade que ia sentir daquele lugar.

E tive que segurar as lagrimas.

- ... Mas eu vou deixar, que uma aluna desta turma, que está vivendo a mesma sensação que eu sei que vocês estão agora, fale, acho que ela saberá melhor o que dizer. Por favor, Lílian.

Todos aplaudiram. Eu e Mel nos juntamos ao resto do grupo para assistir Lílian discursar. Tiago estava inchado de orgulho e felicidade, e aplaudia mais do que todos ali.

Eu, mais uma vez, não consigo me lembrar do discurso todo, mas nunca vou me esquecer de algumas partes.

Naquela época, Voldemort tinha começado a agir, pouco a pouco, mas já fazia suas vitimas. As noticias eram publicas timidamente no profeta diário, mas começava cada vez mais a tomar maiores proporções. E eu me lembro que Lílian chegou a mencionar algumas coisas sobre isso em seu discurso.

Bom, ela discursou mais ou menos isso.

__

- Não vou tentar sem engraçada. Não sou muito boa nisso. Vou tentar ser sincera, e falar o que eu sinto. Esse, é o fim de uma jornada, e o começo de outra, provavelmente muito mais difícil que essa. O mais importante, é que agente não se esqueça nunca das lições que aprendemos aqui, e eu não digo lições de poções, transfiguração etc... mas as lições de amizade, respeito, confiança, caráter, perdão e, até amor (Nessa hora ela olhou rápido, e discretamente para Tiago) .

O mal existe, e está ai, mas se nos mantivermos juntos, seremos fortes, e poderemos lutar contra tudo. Aconteça o que acontecer, enquanto nos mantermos unidos, venceremos tudo.

Vamos sempre nos inspirar em Hogwarts, e nos professores daqui, porque eles sempre estiveram aqui, dispostos a nos ajudar quando precisamos, e mesmo depois que nós sairmos daqui, eles continuarão. E com sorte, nossos filhos também serão ensinados por eles. E talvez, se tornarão ainda melhores que nós. Porque eu não fui importante, mas talvez meus filhos sejam. E eu sei que se depender de Hogwarts, e de todos que trabalham aqui, eles serão.

Então, não vamos esquecer jamais, dos amigos que fizemos aqui , e vamos enfrentar o futuro que nos aguarda lá fora, firmes e fortes, e vamos manter nossa coragem e amizade, aconteça o que acontecer.

Lílian terminou o discurso embaixo de muitas palmas. Muitos dos professores choraram, como Flitwick e Mcgonagall. Muito dos alunos também, com Mel e eu, disfarçadamente é claro.

- Bom, e agora, acho que podemos voltar ao baile. Meus caros alunos. Foi um prazer acolher todos vocês.

A música voltou a tocar. Eu me virei pra Mel pra continuarmos a dança quando Pedro nos interrompeu.

- Eu queria convidar a Úrsula Smith pra dançar.

- Então convide! – Falei irritado.

- Mas ela tá acompanhada daquele gigantão da corvinal, ele não vai deixar que eu fale com ela. E se deixar vai ficar furioso comigo. E eu não to afim de enfrentar aquela grandão.

- Então fale como homem e corra como doido.

Pedro me olhou com cara de eu não, então eu resolvi ignora-lo me voltar pra Mel de novo. Mas antes que eu pudesse falar ela me interrompeu.

- Sabe Sirius eu acho que vou dormir. Eu estou muito cansada sabe? Foi muita coisa ao mesmo tempo, os N.I.E.M.s, depois a pressão do baile, eu estou exausta sabe?

- Há, claro, eu entendo. Pode ir, o baile logo deve acabar também.

- Então, boa noite Sirius.

- Boa noite.

Observei Mel saindo do baile frustrado. E de algum jeito olhei Pedro muito feio, afinal, se ele não tivesse interrompido eu poderia ter conseguido pedir mais uma dança pra Mel, talvez ela tivesse aceitado, nem que fosse só por educação.

- Ei Sirius, não vai aproveitar o resto do baile? – Perguntou um alegre Tiago que já estava novamente dançando com Lily.

- Não, acho que eu vou dormir também, boa noite pra vocês.

- Boa noite . – Me disseram juntos Remo com sua parceira, Pedro sozinho, Tiago e Lily.

Tirei com força do meu caminho uma das luzinhas que circulavam entre o salão e que quase bateu na minha cara, ela fez um estranho ruído, o que me fez suspeitar que deviam ser uns insetosinhos luminosos, parente dos vaga-lumes, que ficavam flutuando em algumas florestas onde haviam arvores mágicas. Chegando no quarto, tirei de qualquer jeito meu casaco nervoso e frustrado, quando percebi que o ombro estava molhado, de suor não poderia ser, já que o salão estava muito bem arejado, ninguém havia esbarrado em mim pra dizer que era bebida. Foi quando lembrei que esse era o ombro que Mel tinha encostado o rosto na dança. Deviam ser lágrimas de emoção por causa do discurso. E foi quando eu me lembrei que nós tínhamos dançado antes do discurso, então, porque Mel tinha chorado? Essa era uma das perguntas que eu tinha que fazer a ela. Porque ela nunca foi respondida.


	24. Cap23:Fidelius

**__**

Cap. 23: Fidelius.

Nove anos depois, muita coisa havia mudado. E infelizmente, não era pra melhor.

Voldemort finalmente tinha começado a agir com toda sua força, já recrutará vários comensais, um deles, meu irmão. Ele tinha se formado a quatro anos, tinha se informado sobre a recrutagem de comensais ainda na escola, com seus colegas sonserinos, e foi só ele se formar pra começar a agir.

Eu tinha 26 anos, tinha comprado casa própria, mas sempre aparecia na casa de Tiago, que apropósito havia se casado com Lily a dois anos. E agora moravam juntos. Os dois, junto comigo, Remo e Pedro fazíamos parte da 1ª ordem na fênix, tentávamos do jeito que podíamos lutar contra os comensais, muitas vezes já havíamos pego muitos deles. E Tiago e Lily passaram por uma provação que poucos passaram, os dois, haviam enfrentado Voldemort 3 vezes.

Incrivelmente os dois estavam muito bem. E era bom ver que mesmo no meio de tantas desgraças ainda havia amor, e esperança.

Mel não fazia parte da ordem, a mãe dela era muito velha, e ela disse que a pobre mãe não aguentaria se soubesse que a filha estava correndo um risco desse tipo. E, ela ainda trabalha com o Sr. Harries, mas só a tarde, pela manhã ela era auxiliar de curandeira no St. Mungus. Era o jeito dela ajudar os feridos da guerra. E como ela gostava de dizer, um dia tinha a esperança de se tornar uma curandeira profissional. Na minha opinião, ela tinha muito potencial.

Mas, nessa época, uma coisa superior a todas as outras que se sucederam durante aquele ano aconteceu. Tiago e Lily, iam ser pais.

- DÁ PRA ACREDITAR? É A COISA MAIS MARAVILHOSA QUE JÁ ME ACONTECEU! IMAGINA SÓ SIRIUS, QUANDO ELE COMEÇAR A ENGATINHAR PELA CASA! IMAGINA SÓ!

- Tá Tiago, é ótimo mas não precisa me deixar surdo também sabe? – Falei tão empolgado quanto Tiago.

- OQUE? HÁ, claro, desculpe, mas IMAGINE! Sirius! É o paraíso. – Tiago suspirou se jogando no sofá.

- E você Sirius? Quando vai casar? - Falou Lily animada ao lado de Tiago.

- Eu? Não, eu não vou casar. Eu sou um.. espírito livre. Nasci pra ficar solto e aproveitar a vida! – Falei me jogando no sofá de frente a Tiago e Lily.

- Há, não sabe o que é bom! Porque você e Mel não tentam se acertar? – Tiago perguntou.

- Há, a Mel anda muito ocupada, e eu também, então quase não temos nos falado ultimamente, e se tivéssemos também, eu já disse, eu não quero me comprometer.

- Sabe Sirius, Você perde tempo demais bancando o rebelde. – Concluiu Lily.

Enquanto Isso, Remo tentava arrumar um emprego, o que não estava sendo fácil.

Por causa do seu problema que por lei, tinha que ser citado no seu currículo, ninguém queria aceita-lo, Remo estava ficando revoltado.

- É um absurdo! Por eu ser lobisomem eu não consigo nada! Eu não aguento mais isso! Meus pais lutaram a vida inteira pra me dar o melhor, lutaram contra o preconceito que também caía sobre eles, fizeram tudo! E agora eu não consigo nem um emprego! Que inferno!

- Calma Remo. Você sabia que não seria fácil. Você tem que ter paciência, mas você vai ver, mais cedo ou mais tarde você consegue alguma coisa! E se você precisar de alguma ajuda, e só contar com a gente.

- Estou cansado de ter que viver da piedade dos outros, estou farto. Não é possível que não tenha nada que eu possa fazer pra mudar isso. Eu estou num ponto que aceito qualquer coisa! Tudo pra sair dessa vida.

Eu gostaria de nunca ter ouvido aquilo. Um simples desabafo que um amigo me confiou num momento desesperado, fez com que muita coisa mudasse.

Dias depois fomos informados de dois fatos importantes, primeiro, meu irmão finalmente havia recebido a resposta pelos seus atos. Os comensais haviam o assassinado, quando ele tinha tentado abandonar o grupo. Aparentemente (eu soube disso por outras fontes), meu pai havia adoentado de novo, e que dessa vez era sério.

A outra noticia foi que havia uma suspeita de um traidor entre nós. Que passava as informações pra Voldemort.

Na época eu ainda não suspeitava de Remo, mas com o tempo, e com a descoberta de que Voldemort estava atrás de Lily e Tiago, e que alguém parecia ter informado a ele que os dois estavam procurando um modo de se esconder me fez pensar que só podia ser o Remo, era a única pessoa mais próxima de nós, que sabia do plano, e que, achava eu, tinha coragem e motivos pra se juntar aos comensais.

Um mês depois muitas coisas aconteceram em uma só semana.

A primeira dela foi a morte do meu pai. Eu não pude deixar de pensar que era mesmo uma ironia da vida, quem diria, Regulo, o filhinho perfeito, tinha conseguido matar o papai. Quando esse próprio, uma vez me acusará de ser a causa de tantos males do nosso pai.

Enfim, eu aguentei o tranco, me fiz de forte, e até assisti de longe o seu enterro mas não fiz mais que isso.

Na mesma semana, decidimos fazer o feitiço Fidelius, eu achei o plano perfeito se Pedro fosse o fiel do segredo, ninguém nunca desconfiaria dele. Era perfeito. Ou, eu achava que era.

Oito meses depois Harry nasceu. Uma luz na vida de todos, que trouxe paz e esperança em uma época de guerras e mortes.

O batizado foi uma semana depois, eu devo dizer que nessa hora, eu finalmente me senti parte de uma família. Uma família perfeita.

Há, queiram me desculpar, eu esqueci de uma outra coisa boa, um outro nascimento que teve. Minha querida prima Andromeda que havia estudado estudo dos trouxas na escola conheceu um trouxa quando aplicava na prática o que havia aprendido, os dois de apaixonaram, e 6 anos antes de Harry nasceu Nimphadora Tonks .Ela era uma linda menininha e já mostrava um Dom muito raro de metamorfomaga. Eu conheci ela quando saía do enterro do meu pai, foi a última vez que vi minha prima Andromeda. Uma pena, devia ter mantido contato com ela.

Enfim, apesar do nascimento do Harry, Tiago e eu não podíamos nos desligar da ordem, precisávamos de muita ajuda naqueles dias. Cada vez mais aconteciam mais baixas pra nós. Estávamos perdendo muitos bons agentes. E para completar tínhamos receio de pegar gente nova pra nós, pois ninguém mais confiava em ninguém. Eu mesmo, naquela época, sentia que só podia confiar em Tiago, pois pra mim já estava certo que o traidor do grupo era Remo. E apesar de ter confiado a Pedro o segredo do Fidelius, ele não me inspirava muita coragem. E as coisas continuaram assim por mais um ano.

Então, pouco depois de Harry fazer um aninho de idade, e dias antes de tudo acontecer, eu fui gravemente ferido em uma luta contra (adivinha quem?) Bellatrix. Aquela safada com mais 3 comensais me cercaram num beco e enquanto eu lutava com dois(por que um eu já tinha abatido) Bellatrix me jogou um feitiço que me deixou desacordado um bom tempo. O resto eu só soube depois, mas Tiago e Alastor chegaram bem a tempo de me tirar vivo de lá, e me enviaram para o St. Mungus.

Lá, um dia depois de ter sido abatido eu acordei ainda zonzo, tinha uma leve noção de que alguém estava me perguntando algo, e que eu estava respondendo, agora o que ambos estavam dizendo eu não tenho idéia.

- Calma, esta tudo bem... – Uma voz doce e conhecida soou em meus ouvidos.

- Mel?

- Eu mesma, e parece que só você assim mesmo pra eu poder ver você não é? Nunca mais apareceu. Faz quase um ano que eu não te vejo. Você me deu um susto.

- Desculpe, é que tem sido tudo muito difícil. – E depois apertando com força os olhos e me endireitando com um pouco de dor nas costas eu completei- Eu esqueci que você trabalhava aqui. Teria me machucado antes se soubesse que você ia cuidar de mim.

Observei Mel sorrir enquanto suas bochechas coravam, embora ela não demonstrasse estar com vergonha. Até que eu reparei numa coisa. Eu estava nu. Só com uma espécie de camisola que usavam nos doentes, e um lençol fino.

- Mel... Você trocou minha roupa? – Perguntei tentando de todo modo não rir.

- Há, bem, não, foi outra curandeira, agente teve que te dar banho, ainda não inventaram um feitiço pra dar banho sem tirar roupa então...

- Mas...você me viu sem roupa? – Perguntei ainda me controlando.

Mel ficou bem vermelha por um momento e pareceu estar pensando em uma boa desculpa, mas acabou por respirar fundo, e tentar fazer uma cara controlada e profissional, embora a voz ainda estivesse um pouco alterada e as bochechas bem vermelhas.

- Sirius eu sou uma curandeira, eu tenho que cuidar dos meus doentes e não posso ficar dando uma de fresca que não pode ficar... olhando os doentes só porque... estão pelados.

- Sei...bom han, então, você que é a responsável por mim? – Disse tentando mudar de assunto, e ainda segurando a risada.

- Eu só cuido de você pela manhã. E eu não quero mais ver você assim, você chegou horrível sabia. Eu quase tive um troço quando vi você desmaiado nessa maca.

Embora tivesse feito muito bem pro meu enorme ego ouvir aquilo eu não demostrei muita satisfação. Ou, pelo menos tentei.

- E tire esse sorriso convencido da cara! Eu teria ficado assim por qualquer amigo meu que tivesse chegado nessas condições. – Ela disse tirando mesmo o meu sorriso.

- Bom, como vai todo mundo? – Ela continuou, parecendo um pouco sem jeito. – Eu, não vejo ninguém faz tempo, a Lily me escreve de vez em quando, me mandou até uma foto do Harry, mas... não é a mesma coisa, tenho sentido muito a falta de vocês. A gente só vê chegando pessoas machucadas, quase mortas, é tudo muito tenso, e eu fico preocupada pensando se vocês estão bem. E...a gente sente falta de falar com um amigo.

Pobre Mel, eu realmente senti pena dela. Ela realmente devia estar muito sozinha esses dias, me senti culpado por abandona-la desse jeito.

- Desculpe Mel.

- Não, tudo bem, eu não culpo você, nem ninguém, vocês tem estado muito ocupados, eu entendo. Devo dizer que eu realmente acho vocês corajosos sabe? Eu, não sei se teria coragem de estar lá fora lutando, quando você vê o jeito que todos vem pra cá. Realmente você perde a coragem de lutar.

- É, não é fácil mas, alguém tem que fazer. E além disso você está ajudando muito! Cada um esta fazendo a sua parte do seu jeito nessa guerra, se não tivesse uma boa curandeira, assim que nem você, aqui no St. Mungus pra cuidar da gente, realmente nós estaríamos ferrados sabe? E além disso, eu devo acrescentar que se todos os meus companheiros de guerra soubessem que tem uma curandeira tão bonita por aqui eles estariam bem mais animados a se machucar.

Continuamos esse papo por um bom tempo, disse animado as ultimas novidades sobre Tiago e Lily, um pouco amargo as novidades de Remo, o pouco que eu sabia de Pedro e contei um pouco sobre as táticas que estávamos querendo aplicar contra Voldemort (e devo dizer que ela não tremeu ao ouvir o nome dele) .

Mel realmente era uma boa curandeira, e não digo isso só por mim, mas pelo jeito que eu via ela cuidando dos outros pacientes. Ela era calma, atenciosa, cuidadosa, divertida, e realmente sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Mesmo? Você me acha uma boa curandeira? – Disse Mel muito satisfeita quando eu elogiei o seu trabalho.

- Claro! Você é ótima! Por que a surpresa? – Disse animado.

- Há, bom, é que eu nunca fui totalmente boa em nada sabe? Nunca fui filha perfeita, aluna perfeita, a, garota perfeita, sabe? Aquelas que os meninos sempre enrolam a cabeça quando passam, nada...

- A Mel, não diga isso, você podia ter problemas, podia não tirar as melhores notas, apesar de que você não era uma aluna ruim, suas notas sempre eram altas, mesmo que não fossem as máximas, e, quanto a ser a garota perfeita, bom, eu realmente acho que você precisa de um espelho aqui no St. Mungus, vai me dizer que você se acha feia? – Perguntei abismado.

- Há, feia não, mas também não sou bonita.

- Mel, você, é linda, e você pode nunca ter visto, mas os garotos olhavam sim pra você, é que a maioria olha de longe, ou espera a garota passar, mas vai dizer que você nunca pegou um garoto olhando pra você?

- Há, já, mas durante toda minha estadia em Hogwarts, a minha primeira proposta pra sair foi no 6º ano! E nem foi de um garoto muito interessante. Eu só queria que, já que os garotos me achavam bonita, fosse convidada pra sair, ou, fosse elogiada, e isso nunca acontecia, só acontecia com as garotas mais populares.

- É que elas eram mais oferecidas, pros garotos sem coragem elas eram mais fáceis de serem convidadas, você sempre foi na sua, isso intimida um pouco os garotos, dá a impressão de que você é alto confiante, e que não precisa desses garotos bobões pra ficar feliz.

- Ou... dá a impressão que você é sem graça demais pra sequer ser convidada pra sair.

- Olhe Mel – Disse já tentando enfiar de qualquer maneira uma coisa obvia naquela cabeçinha linda e teimosa da Mel.- Você mesmo disse que acha a Lily linda, e ela também demorou a receber um convite pra sair, o primeiro foi quando no...5º ou 6º ano? O problema é que vocês sempre souberam se virar sozinha, sem ligar pra esses manés. E além disso se inspire em mim, era assediado por todos os lados mas não dava bola pra ninguém! Era superior a essas meninas estúpidas que só ligam pra popularidade. Assim era você também. E, caso você ainda não tenha se convencido, saiba que qualquer garoto que conhecesse você como eu conheci se interessaria por você. – Disse sem perceber a dimensão do que tinha dito.

- Você se interessou? – Mel falou olhando profundamente nos meus olhos. E eu não soube o que responder. – Hum... – Concluiu Mel, obviamente sem tomar real conhecimento da verdade.

O relógio tocou anunciando o meio dia, e o fim do período de Mel como curandeira.

- Bom, eu vou indo, o velho Sr. Harries me espera. Sirius foi muito bom ver você, as suas coisas estão naquele baú, você vai ter alta ainda hoje, seu machucado não é tão grave assim, você só vai precisar tomar uma poção que a outra curandeira vai lhe passar pra tirar as dores, e repousar um tempo e logo vai ficar bom. Precisamos sempre de uma maca vazia pra qualquer paciente mais grave que venha. Eu realmente vou sentir saudades.

- Eu juro que venho aqui pra te ver ok? – Falei realmente sentindo que aquela despedida era muito dolorosa.

- Se cuida tá?

- Tá. Agente se vê em breve.

- Ok. – E dizendo isso Mel saiu me deixando lá sozinho, e aquela foi a última vez que eu a vi.

Eu realmente sai logo do St. Mungus. E todos da ordem me obrigaram a permanecer em repouso como me havia sido recomendado.

Até que um dia, cansado de tanto repousar, eu resolvi sair de casa e ir procurar Pedro, pra ver se estava tudo bem com ele. E foi ai, que tudo mudou de uma hora pra outra.

Pedro não estava, mas não havia sinais de luta, então, fui para a casa de Tiago na minha moto, a única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era a última vez que eu havia falado com ele, um dia antes da tragédia.

- Sirius eu não quero saber de discussão, eu sei que é um saco, mas fique de repouso pelo menos por mais uns 3 dias, você precisa voltar recuperado para a guerra!

- Eu quero ajudar! – Falei revoltado.

- Você vai ajudar não atrapalhando! Sirius se você voltar assim pra guerra vai ser abatido logo! Nós vamos ficar bem! Não se preocupe! Descanse e se cuide! A gente se vê amanha!

Bom, eu não o via no dia seguinte, só vi os restos do que havia sobrado da casa. Só pude lembrar de tudo que eu e meu amigo já tínhamos passado juntos, tudo aquilo, em alguns minutos haviam sido destruídos. E o pequeno Harry, que eu achava que também havia morrido, que mal começará a viver, soterrado nos escombros.

Então, em muito tempo, como eu não lembrava de ter feito antes algum dia eu chorei, como nunca havia chorado.

O resto, não está muito claro na minha cabeça, eu me lembro de ter falado com Hagrid, e ter pedido pra pegar o Harry. Lembro que ele não me deu, e me mandou descansar, lembro de ter pegado a minha moto e voado atrás de Pedro, me lembro de ouvir fogos estourando por toda a parte, comemorando a queda de Voldemort, mas eu não via nenhum motivo pra comemorar, nenhum.

Achei Pedro quase uma hora depois, lembro que ele me enfrentou, gritou que eu era culpado, não parei pra raciocinar o que ele estava pretendendo, só senti uma enorme fúria, me descontrolei demais e ele aproveitou pra jogar um feitiço que eu não achei que ele fosse capaz de fazer. Em seguida, e disso eu me lembro bem, chegaram aurores, Pedro já tinha fugido, e eu, tinha caído na sua armadilha. E então, sem saber direito o porque, eu ri, gargalhei, tudo arruinado eu questão de horas. Toda a minha vida, e todos que eu amava indo embora. Eu, sempre convicto de meus planos infalíveis havia caído no truque sujo de um rato de esgoto. Havia praticamente matado meus amigos, arruinei sozinho a vida de meus melhores amigos.

Fui levado de carro para um porto de onde se pegava um barco pra ir até Azkaban. No caminho, vi gente comemorando, todos sem saber que duas pessoas maravilhosas haviam morrido. Como eles podiam não saber, ou não perceber o que tinha acontecido? Como eles não sabiam que o motivo da alegria deles era o motivo da minha maior tristeza. Mas agora, pensando bem, eu não posso culpa-las, porque muitas delas haviam perdido familiares, e estavam felizes por finalmente ter havido justiça, ou uma esperança de paz. É uma pena, que isso tinha que ter acontecido a custa dos meus amigos, mas o mundo continua, por mais que doa.

Na vida ninguém escolhe quando chega a sua hora, todos os dias pessoas morrem por motivos bobos, poucos se vão por motivos tão nobres. As pessoas deviam se lamentar sempre por elas, porque essas pessoas não tiveram escolha, elas simplesmente se foram. E é um pouco de egoísmo pensar que alguém em especial é tão importante assim para que tenha uma chance de voltar. Porque pra alguém, essa pessoa é sempre a mais importante do mundo. E eu acho que não sou ninguém pra ter sido salvo, mas acho, e prometo, que se algum dia eu sair daqui eu vou fazer valer a pena.

Sabe, eu lembro quando estava na ordem, e alguém morria, se falava sempre para os parentes que um dia isso passaria. Mas agora, eu sei que isso nunca passa, essa dor e esse vazio nunca somem, não há como substituir que se foi, não há justificativa ou sentido.

Enfim, chegando em Azkaban, alguns dos seus encarregados estavam lá, todos vazios, me olhando, me julgando, alguns rindo como se suas vidas pobres e miseráveis dependessem do destino de outras pessoas, sem realmente se importar com elas. Todas elas julgando sem conhecer, sem saber de nada, ali, como se tivessem o poder e a verdade, como se pudessem ver a minha alma e dizerem que eu era culpado, mas eles não podiam ver a alma de ninguém, não podiam ver nem o que estava escancarado na cara deles, ninguém ali podia ver nada além do que seus olhos podiam mostrar. E foi ai que eu lembrei da Mel, e das palavras que ela disse, que um dia, eu saberia como é ser julgado pelas aparências, e, é, eu realmente soube. Parado ali, esperando que de repente alguém podia se erguer da cadeira e dizer que eu não podia ser culpado, que aquelas pessoas eram as pessoas mais importantes do mundo para mim, e que eu nunca faria mal a elas. Mas ninguém disse, ninguém se levantou, ninguém nem se importava se eu fosse viver o resto da minha vida encarcerado em uma cela de Azkaban. Alguém que para eles não significava nada.

Foi ai, que Crouch apareceu. Com seu ridículo ar imponente, me olhando se cima em baixo, e decidindo sem nem pensar duas vezes, que eu era culpado, e que seria preso sem um julgamento. Daí, eu fui jogado aos dementadores, que me jogaram em uma sela suja de Azkaban, cheia de aranhas, e pontas pontiagudas nas janelas da parede. E foi lá que eu vivi 12 anos.

Todos os piores pensamentos passaram pela minha cabeça naquele dias.

Eu realmente achei que devia estar pagando pela minha arrogância. Minha maldita certeza de que meus planos nunca falhavam. Agora graças a mim, eu tinha estragado a vida de meus amigos, o futuro de Harry que poderia ter tido uma vida maravilhosa, agora teria que viver com aqueles tios. Essa era a herança que eu tinha deixado pra ele. Além de tudo, ia saber que tinha um padrinho prisioneiro de Azkaban. Por que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ficaria sabendo. Meus amigos, todos longe, a maioria mortos e os que haviam sobrevivido agora achavam que eu era culpado, todos iam sentir vergonha de mim. Ninguém ia se preocupar comigo, eu ia morrer sozinho, sem ninguém.

Não podia culpa-los, eu havia arruinado a vida de todos eles. Eles se sentiriam traídos, achariam que eu era um mentiroso nojento, cheio de moral, mas que não passava de um verme. Graças a mim, que Voldemort tinha descoberto o paradeiro dos Potter, o que, pra falar a verdade, era mesmo. A vida de muitos acabadas, sem concerto, e todos iriam me culpar. É, eu com certeza iria ficar sozinho, eu _merecia_ isso.

Bom, Azkaban realmente mexe com a sua cabeça. Mas as vezes, mesmo depois de muito tempo longe de lá, eu ainda penso em alguma dessas coisas, será que tudo que aconteceu comigo foi uma lição pra me fazer pagar por toda a minha arrogância? Bem, com certeza eu nunca saberei não é?

Enfim, depois de algum tempo em Azkaban, eu tinha certeza que ninguém me reconheceria. Em apenas semanas parecia que tudo sumia de nossa cabeça, agente não sabia se ainda sentia ou pensava. Por vezes parecia que nós apenas existíamos. Eu estava magro, cansado, meus cabelos desgrenhados e muitos caíam por fraqueza. Eu não podia acreditar que um dia havia sido um cara atleta, saudável e feliz, eu mal podia acreditar que um dia, eu havia tido uma vida, que eu havia existido.

_I hurt myself today/ To see if I still feel / I focus on the pain / The only thing that's real / The needle tears a hold/ The old familiar sting / Try to kill it all away/ But I remember everything / _

Chorus:

What have I become / My sweetest friend/ Everyone I know goes away/ In the end / And you could have it all / My empire of dirt / I will let you down / I will make you hurt / I wear this crown of thorns/ Upon my liar's chair / Full of broken thoughts / I cannot repair / Beneath the stains of time/ The feelings disappear/ You are someone else / I am still right here / 

Chorus:

What have I become / My sweetest friend/ Everyone I know goes away / In the end / And you could have it all/ My empire of dirt / I will let you down / I will make you hurt / If I could start again / A million miles away/ I would keep myself / 

I would find away/

Foram os piores anos da minha vida, coisas que eu não quero, e nem consigo me lembrar, pensamentos e sonhos, todos estranhos, incompletos. Nunca achei que algum dia eu me veria em uma outra prisão como Azkaban, só que mais clara e limpa. Azkaban podia ser horrível, mas pelo menos eu via uma porta, alguma coisa a que me agarrar, uma possibilidade de fuga. Mas aqui, nesse véu, a única coisa que se pode ver é...

Fawkes?

--------------- -------------------- -------------------------- --------------- ----------

(_Tradução -_

Johnny Cash-  
Hurt)

****

Machucar

Eu machuquei eu mesmo hoje/ Pra ver se eu ainda sinto/ Eu focalizo a dor/ É a única coisa real/ A agulha abre um buraco/ A velha picada familiar/ Tento matá-la de todos os jeitos/ Mas eu me lembro de tudo/ **_Refrão: _** O que eu me tornei ? Meu doce amigo / Todos que eu conheço vão embora/ No final, E você poderia ter tudo isso/ Meu império de sujeira/ Eu vou deixar você pra baixo/ Eu vou fazer você sofrer/ Eu uso essa coroa de espinhos / Sentando no meu trono de mentiras/ Cheio de pensamentos quebrados/ Que eu não posso consertar/ Debaixo das manchas do tempo / Os sentimentos desaparecem/ Você é outro alguém/ Eu ainda estou certo disso/ **_Refrão: _** O que eu me tornei ? Meu doce amigo / Todos que eu conheço vão embora / No final/ E você poderia ter tudo isso/ Meu império de sujeira/ Eu vou deixar você pra baixo/ Eu vou fazer você sofrer/ Se eu pudesse começar de novo/ A milhões de milhas daqui / Eu poderia me encontrar/ Eu poderia achar um caminho/ 


	25. Cap24:Do outro lado do véu

**__**

Cap. 24: Do outro lado do véu.

Fawkes, Luz, escuro, rosto embaçado, voz, escuro.

Sirius se encontrava inconsciente na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. Estava com um rosto pálido e cansado. Dumbledore se encontrava pacientemente ao lado da maca esperando que Sirius acordasse.

Sirius foi despertando lentamente se sentindo muito fraco e confuso.

- Cadê?... O que? – Procurou Sirius com os olhos.

- Olá Sirius, seja bem vindo de volta. – Disse alegremente Dumbledore. – Eu entendo que você esteja muito confuso, a experiência que você passou não é fácil. Aliás, nenhuma experiência sua é fácil não é?

Sirius olhou atordoadamente para Dumbledore ainda sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo.

- Bem eu vou lhe explicar! Você Sirius, como deve se lembrar caiu no véu da morte, de onde, você não deveria ter sobrevivido. Se não fosse pelo espelho que você carrega. Ele foi maravilhosamente bem enfeitiçado por você e pelo Tiago pra que realmente em circunstancia nenhuma deixasse de funcionar. Quando Bellatrix lançou o feitiço em você, e o feriu, muito levemente é claro, mas feriu, de alguma maneira fascinante fez com que você se ligasse ao espelho pelas partículas de sangue, e como o espelho estava ligado a um outro espelho do lado de fora do véu fez com que você reagisse, quando Harry, que tem o mesmo sangue da pessoa que enfeitiçou o outro espelho, o chamou fez você acordar e se encontrar num lugar estranho, vazio, isso porque você estava vivo num lugar de mortos, se estivesse morto também, provavelmente, e isso eu só posso imaginar, teria visto muitas outras pessoas lá com você, todas mortas é claro.

A cabeça de Sirius continuava confusa, embora é claro, ele estivesse se lembrando de tudo que aconteceu, mas no momento, ele ainda não encontrava o que dizer.

- Isso, Sirius, foi a dois anos, se você tivesse sido descoberto a algumas semanas teria encontrado Harry terminando o seu 7º ano. Infelizmente você só foi descoberto agora.

- Como? – Finalmente Sirius pareceu ter encontrado uma palavra.

- Harry guardou durante todo esse tempo o espelho que você deu a ele, embora estivesse quebrado, ele permaneceu guardado no fundo do baú, e agora a pouco tempo o Elfo Dobby achou o espelho e resolveu concertar para devolver inteiro ao Harry, foi ai que umas coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer, o espelho começava a ficar escuro e refletir uns vultos difusos. Dobby achou estranho e trouxe o espelho até mim. Que consegui entender o que estava havendo. Infelizmente, demorei um pouco mais de tempo pra pensar em como tirar você de lá com vida, afinal, lá dentro você permaneceu conservado, mas, sendo tirado bruscamente de lá, trazido de volta a sua realidade, se o fato de que fazia dois anos aqui que você não comia nada não o matasse, o choque o mataria.

E foi aí que apareceu Fawkes, perfeita, ela poderia perfeitamente entrar no véu, renascer de novo, te pegar, e te trazer pra fora em segurança, ela lhe protegeu contra o choque de sair do véu de um instante pra outro, e as suas lágrimas serviram pra trazer você com vida até os aurores que foram até lá, para que estes conseguissem te dar uma poção revitalizadora e te trazerem até aqui.

Sirius abaixou a cabeça, refletiu por um instante pensando em tudo que havia acontecido, e ouvido, e percebeu uma coisa.

- Foi Snape que fez a poção?

- Sim, foi Snape. – Respondeu Dumbledore rindo. – Bom, já que você se recuperou totalmente eu vou me retirar, e, eu recomendo a você que descanse, você precisa recuperar as energias certo? Isso é muito importante Sirius, não seja negligente nesse assunto, você precisa tomar as poções sem reclamar, mesmo que elas tenham sido feitas pelo Snape, e precisa descansar está certo?

- Certo, já vi que Snape vai poder ter muita diversão as minhas custas. E professor, quanto ao Harry...

- Ele será informado no seu devido tempo. Não se preocupe, ele está muito bem, e aliás, também precisa de descanso, ele passou por boas provas esse ano, você será informado de tudo, agora, descanse. – Falou Dumbledore com firmeza.

__

Passado 4 meses.

- Eu acho que já posso sair daqui Professor! Já descansei bastante, já estou me alimentando normalmente, e ainda estou tomando aquela droga de poção! Por favor me deixe ir! – Sirius reclamava a Dumbledore mais uma vez.

Sirius ainda se encontrava na ala hospitalar, mas dessa vez não estava mais sozinho, Tonks, Remo, Rony, Hermione e Harry estavam com ele.

- Sirius o fato de você conseguir fazer uma caminhada pelos jardins sem ficar tonto não quer dizer que você está pronto pra andar livremente pela rua. - Falou Dumbledore.

- Mas Professor, e seu eu prometer tomar a poção todos os dias, me alimentar bem, e dormir cedo todos os dias como se fosse uma criança o Sr. me deixa sair?

- Sirius eu não confio em deixar você sozinho! Eu preferiria que você ficasse em companhia de alguém, de preferencia alguém com conhecimento em remédios...

Sirius abriu a boca para reclamar mais uma vez quando de repente se lembrou de alguma coisa que poderia ser muito útil.

- Eu poderia fazer isso! – Falou Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

Dumbledore olhou um pouco descrente para a promessa de Sirius.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Alvo.

- Bom, o Sr. disse que eu poderia ficar...han, sozinho se eu ficasse na observação de alguém especializado. Não é?

- Sim. – Falou Dumbledore ainda confuso.

- Bom, eu conheço alguém, sabe, uma ex. aluna de Hogwarts, Melanie OHara, ela trabalhou durante um tempo no St. Mungus. Eu poderia ficar na observação dela, o que o Sr. acha? – Completou Sirius com um sorriso maroto maior ainda.

Remo era o único que entendeu profundamente o que Sirius queria dizer, e olhou pra ele com um sorriso divertido, enquanto o resto parecia ainda um pouco confuso. Menos Dumbledore que começava a entender.

- Entendo... Bom! Se é assim, está bem Sirius. Eu te dou permissão.

__

N º 715, Beco Diagonal.

Esse era o endereço de Mel atualmente. Sirius guardou o papel no bolso, estacionou a sua moto voadora que havia recuperado e se dirigiu ao endereço.

Como sentiu saudades daquele lugar. Muita coisa havia mudado, muitas lojas novas, e muitas velhas com caras novas.

Sirius não conseguia entender o que Mel ainda fazia ali. O Sr. Harries não poderia estar vivo ainda, então, o que ela poderia ainda estar fazendo pelo beco?

Sirius parou em frente a antiga loja do Sr. Harries, que agora se chamava O vôo do clássico . Estava quase saindo de frente da vitrine quando viu quem estava lá dentro.

Os cabelos estavam mais compridos, um pouco mais ondulados, parecia um pouco mais alta, mas com certeza era Mel.

Sirius entrou na loja silenciosamente e falou por trás de Mel que estava de costas pra ele.

- Sabe, sempre me perguntei o que sentiria quando a visse de novo.

O que ele não esperava era receber um tapa de volta.

- Engraçado, nunca pensei que fosse dor. – Falou Sirius com a mão na bochecha.

- Sirius! – Exclamou Mel assustada. – Me perdoe, eu não sabia que era você! Eu pensei que fosse o idiota do meu marido!

De repente Sirius esqueceu completamente da dor. Marido?

- Marido? Mel! Você casou? – Falou espantado.

- É, eu me casei, mas já me descasei não se preocupe, era um idiota! Não sei o que me deu na cabeça quando casei com ele! Nosso casamento só durou 5 anos. – Disse Mel puxando uma cadeira pra Sirius se sentar.

- Quando você se casou? – Perguntou Sirius se sentando.

- Um ano depois que você foi preso. Mas, eu não aguentei ele muito tempo. Ele foi um paciente meu lá no St. Mungus.

- Hum...bom, porque você ia receber ele com um tapa?

- Há, de vez em quando ele me procura quando tá se sentindo sozinho, sempre todo educadinho, com flores, e essas conversinhas chatas, já estou cheia, e, bom, acho que eu também não estou num bom dia.

- Sabe você, você não parece nem um pouco surpresa em me ver sabe?

- Há, Remo me contou que tinham descoberto que você estava vivo, e que iam tirar você do véu. E quando você saiu, ele disse que talvez, bom, você pudesse vir me ver.

- Hum, você continua amiguinha do Remo é? – Perguntou Sirius um pouco sério.

- Sim, ele, foi meu amigo todo esse tempo sabe? E, quando você foi preso, nós ficamos bem mais unidos, e mesmo quando ele se mudou pra Escócia nós sempre trocávamos cartas. Mas só como amigos. – Acrescentou Mel.

- Sei, - Disse Sirius bem mais animado. – Então, o que você faz por aqui ainda? Comprou a loja do velh.. Sr. Harries?

- O velho, como você ia dizendo, me deixou a loja de herança.

- O que? Mas, você não era nada dele. – Falou surpreso.

- Mas eu trabalhei quase minha vida toda pra ele, quando ele morreu, um tempo depois que você foi preso, ele decidiu e recompensar por toda a dedicação, ele não tinha nenhum parente, e, ele amava essa loja, então, ele deixou pra mim, e, eu não pude abandonar, então eu cuido dela até hoje e moro da casa que era dele, que fica aqui em cima da loja. Mas eu ainda trabalho no St. Mungus, antes só aos fins de semana, mas depois que as coisas se agitaram eu comecei a trabalhar pela manhã de novo. Mas agora as coisas se resolveram, ainda bem.

- Puxa, quem diria. Sabe, depois de todos esses anos, eu finalmente posso entender como era o Sr. Harries, queria ter sido mais amigável na época que trabalhava pra ele.

- É, ele gostava de você, achava que você tinha muita fibra. Ele comentou isso quando você foi embora.

- Eu sinto por ter deixado vocês.

- Há, Sirius tudo bem. Você era um garoto. Eu devi ter entendido você melhor.

- Não, eu mereci o esporro, me fez ver muitas coisas que eu não via.

Os dois ficaram um pouco em silêncio sem saber o que dizer, quando Sirius viu uma coisa que conhecia.

- Ei, aquela é a caixinha de música que eu fiz pra você? – Disse Sirius se levantando e indo até a estante.

- É, eu quase quebrei uma vez, por acidente sabe, mas, ela resistiu, como uma verdadeira Fênix!

Sirius teve a impressão que o acidente que quase quebrara a caixinha não tinha sido um acidente, mas não comentou nada, e se lembrou de uma coisa que queria a tempo perguntar.

- Mel, porque você chorou quando eu te dei essa caixinha?

- Há... er... – Sirius observou Mel ficar corada e escondeu um sorriso. – Bom, é que, naquele dia, eu percebi que, eu...estava apaixonada por você e, eu não queria me apaixonar porque você nunca dava bola pra essas menininhas que ficavam suspirando por você pelos cantos então, eu me desesperei, mas você era tão, encantador que eu, não aguentei. E me apaixonei.

Sirius observou Mel durante um tempo e compreendeu muitas coisas.

- E, foi por isso que você molhou meu traje no baile de formatura, você chorou...

- É, e achei que eu ia terminar Hogwarts, e qualquer chance que eu poderia ter com você ainda, acabariam. – Confirmou Mel ainda corada.

- E, o motivo de você estar corada, e porque você ainda gosta de mim? – Sirius observou Mel ficar ainda mais corada.

- HÁ.. o que te faz pensar isso? Sabe Sirius o tempo passou, as coisas mudam.

- É, mas eu ainda continuo bonitão né? – Falou pretensioso.

- Há! E convencido também! Sirius você não pode voltar aqui e achar que eu continuo a mesma que...

Sirius não deixou que Mel continuasse, e a beijou.

E somente depois de uns bons minutos Sirius falou de novo.

- Sabe, eu não sei se você continua a mesma, porque eu não conheci você tão bem quanto eu queria ter conhecido porque, estava bancando o rebelde, como muitos me disseram. Mas, eu penso que ainda tenho muito tempo pra conhecer não é? Afinal, eu, pelo menos posso dizer que não mudei muito, e você, bom, você continua corando quando eu te elogio, continua com olhos doces e brilhantes, um sorriso que faz você ficar até mais animado, e... continua baixinha.

- Baixinha! Eu tenho 1,73! Você é que é enorme!

Mel não reclamou mais naquele momento pois Sirius a beijou de novo. E naquele dia Mel fechou a loja mais cedo. E Sirius não descansou tanto quanto prometeu que ia descansar.

Então, o que posso dizer? Viva a vida, mas saiba viver. Aproveite cada momento, cada palavra.

Saiba escolher entre o certo e o errado, e assuma as consequências dos seus atos, mas sem deixa de ser feliz. Não importa quanto tempo você vai viver, e sim como vai viver. É o que você faz com a vida que determina quem você é.

Comemore os acertos, aprenda com os erros, ria nas felicidades, chore nas tristezas, ame e procure ser amado. Pelos amigos, pela família, mulher, homem, e saiba aproveitar cada momento de alegria, pois cada um é único, dê valor a todos, pois você não sabe até quando eles vão durar.

Todos os momentos, todas as lembranças, todas as pessoas, vitorias, derrotas, perdas, ganhos, tristezas e alegrias, tudo isso faz parte de viver. As vezes viver pode ser doloroso, outras vezes e lindo, na maioria das vezes os dois. Mas tudo isso faz parte da grande dadiva, que é a vida.

****

Fim

N/A: _Bom gente, finalmente está aqui, prontinha! Demorou mas foi, tomara que ainda tenha alguém ai que esteja disposto a continuar lendo. Eu realmente tive problemas, mas a maior parte já foi resolvido, e eu decidi que ou eu terminava essa fic agora, ou desistia dela, e ela me deu trabalho demais pra que eu desistisse, além disso, e minha primeira fic e eu acho ela super fofa, tomara que vocês gostem, por favor me perdoem pela demora, eu garanto a vocês que se fosse por minha vontade ela estaria pronta e muito tempo viu?Espero que gostem e comentem Please! Adoro vocês, meeeeeeeesmo! E por favor COMEEEENTEM, vcs fazem uma autora muito feliz._

Milhões de beijos.

E...até qualquer dia quem sabe...

Beijos.


End file.
